Sable Judge
by Mr Marrow
Summary: When you're dealing with criminals, you call the police. When you're dealing with Grimm, you call the Huntsmen. When dealing with Huntsmen, you call the Sable Judges.
1. Chapter 1

Sable Judge

It was fall and the Cerise Forest showed it. It was an ocean of red leaves and black tree trunks as far as the eye could see. The woods covered the surrounding area and went as far as the mountains in the distance. The forest was filled with the noise of roaming wildlife, the howls of distant Grimm and the rustle of wind through the crimson sea of leaves. There was also the rhythmic sound of metal, clacking against each other as an armored figure made their way through the area. They were shrouded in a hooded powder blue cloak that rustled against the soft red grass underfoot. With every step the metallic clinks echoed through the area until suddenly they stopped as the person took a seat on a nearby stump.

When they couldn't get comfortable they let put a tinny sigh as they raised the visor on their helm. Hector was lost. There was no way other way to say it. He'd been traveling on foot for hours and still hadn't found the meeting site. He pulled back his hood revealing a gleaming helm. It was made of polished black steel, and shaped in a circular fashion giving it the vague shape of a bucket. It covered his face and had two slits for the eyes. As he tried to get more comfortable he shifted on the stump causing the armor underneath the cloak to creak and clink. After a lot of moving around he finally got to a point where he could sit restfully and think about things.

It had been nearly two weeks since his master had given him a special assignment. The Schnee Dust Company had a shipment of dust to be transported by train through the Cerise Forest. Due to the recent surge of White Fang thefts and attacks on Schnee shipments and stores it was deemed necessary for extra security be added. Normally this wouldn't be anything out of the norm, but there were eye witness accounts of White Fang members with aura participating in the raids. This was something the Sable Judges could not ignore, so they had decided to send a judge to help deal with the problem. According to the reports there was chance the White Fang wouldn't even raid the supply train, even if they did show the added security bots and defenses would be set to handle most of the work. So it was set to be a dull, action less, dragging affair. It was deemed the perfect assignment for a young apprentice to cut their teeth on. Hector being the youngest member of the order had been the instant choice for the task.

Hector had left the tower of justice proud and ready. Now he was tired and sweaty. He wanted to go home. But he had responsibilities to take care of. So he pushed onwards. He thought that he could have cut a shortcut through the forest. He had underestimated its size and was currently meandering his way through to the train station. He'd have to hurry or he'd miss it. His master would be furious if he did.

The sound of a train whistle in the distance caught his attention. He lowered his visor, jumped to his feet and quickly walked towards the direction of the sound. After breaking through the tree line he found the loading docks nearby. He headed towards it and as he approached one of the dock workers came up to meet him. He wore the standard Atlas security uniform. It consisted of White armor and helmet over black pants and a shirt. A large white Schnee Dust Company symbol was branded on the breastplate over his chest and the weapons he was carrying.

The man eyed his cloak and helmet warily as he gave a small greeting bow. "You're the judge we were sent?"

Hector nodded. "Yes, I am Minor Judge Hector."

"I'm in the guy in command here, call me Grey. How old are you Hector?"

Hector's jaw clenched under the helmet, his age seemed to always be a point of focus for people. He knew he sounded young but he was still a judge. "I am eighteen, sir."

Captain Grey whistled. "They have them young in your group, huh?" The words were complimentary but Hector could see the coldness in the man's eyes. He wasn't saying these things for the sake of conversation, it was a test. Probably to weed out the possibility that he was a fake. Hector didn't like the lack of decorum but he appreciated Captain Grey keeping to protocol. He figured he should put him at ease.

"I am the youngest in the order, as well as the youngest to ever make the rank minor judge in our orders history. I have all the proper documentation explaining my status and certifying my claim. Would you like to see them?"

Captain Grey gave a quick look over before shaking his head. "No, that's not needed. I was just checking, only Judges have armor like that anyway."

What kind of logic was that? Was he shirking his duty? This was basic protocol, what if Hector was a fake? Anyone could wear black armor. Hector was even wearing a cloak, meaning he could just be wearing the helmet and something else underneath. This was unacceptable.

"I insist you check my status." He said firmly.

Captain Grey blinked confused. "Uh, I mean it's fine, I already believe-"

Hector held up a hand with the documents. "Protocol is protocol. Failure to adhere to it is dereliction of duty." The man paled before gingerly taking the documents and taking out a data tablet to run them them. He quickly handed them back after the results came back positive. Hector nodded and gestures to the train being loaded up. "Tell me about our task here."

Captain Grey quickly nodded and together they walked and talked. "It's a standard dust transport train. It's loaded with top quality product, meaning any White Fang cell worth their salt is going to want to take a crack at it." He gestured to the humanoid robots loading up the train. "We'll be using the Knights to help load and defend the supplies."

Using robots for the bulk of security suited Hector fine. There was less risk to the men he was being charged to help.

"How many men do we have with us?"

"Two dozen or so, already on the train and ready get going."

"Getting restless already?" Hector was late but they shouldn't have been so impatient to leave already. They were still loading up the cargo.

Captain Grey shifted nervously. "They don't like it, waiting too long in an area like this. This big Schnee symbol on our chests is pretty much a huge target out here."

Hector patted the man's shoulder, he tensed before relaxing. "It will be fine Captain Grey. We have all we need. There is a chance the White Fang will not even show. Let us get going, the quicker we leave the less the men have to worry about."

Captain Grey nodded and as Hector turned to take in the surrounding area he heard the man hum thoughtfully. "What kind of weapon is that?"

Hector realized that he must have been referring to the shape of his sheath underneath the cloak. "One I hope won't need to be used."

Soon everything was loaded and they were off. The train was a line of black box cars. Some had been modified to accommodate people with couches and refreshments so the soldiers could be comfortable as they worked. Hector was in a car near the front where they had set up the Knight Control room and surveillance equipment. He was watching the monitors carefully as a few technicians ran diagnostics nearby.

"Um, Mr. Judge," a voice said nearby drawing Hectors attention to a technician looking away from his station. "You don't think…the White Fang will actually show do you?" The man asked nervously.

Hector understood the man's fears, and he didn't fault him for them. But his loose fitting armor and inattentive attitude towards the monitor irked Hector and he had to wonder about the discipline of this crew. He could hear them cheering and laughing in the car next door. Relaxation was for when after the task was done, not before. They seemed to have forgotten that.

"The others seem to think so." Hector grumbled through the helmet.

The technician shrugged. "They're just trying to keep themselves from thinking about what happens if the White Fang attack."

"Aren't these men trained?"

"Yeah, but not against-" The man seemed to pale a bit before coughing. "Never mind, we're all just nervous, that's all."

It was clear that this wasn't solely it. Judging from the way the other technicians in the room tensed as the man had spoken something was clearly up. "What were you going to say?'

The technician shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Nothing, I was just thinking, it's fine."

Hector crossed his arms and gave a disapproving hum, causing the man to pale even further. The armor of a Sable Judge was hot, heavy, loud, and uncomfortable. But it was nothing if not intimidating. Hector wore is cloak to protect against rain and soften his presence, no use in administering justice if the people you were protecting were terrified of you. But even the helmet alone was enough to make the strongest fighters wary. The Judges weren't people easily trifled with. As the technician saw the armored helm look directly at him he broke.

"I-it's just…there are rumors. They say there are White Fang members different from the others, that they're practically monsters."

Ah, the reason Hector was here. The so called Red Bull and Black Cat of the White Fang had been in the description of this assignment. It was said that the Red Bull was a beast wielding a crimson blade that bathed in the blood of his enemies. Reports said he rarely left anyone alive in his attacks. His partner was the Black Cat, a mysterious individual who had eluded capture and description. Both operated on a strictly hit and run mentality, they would hit their targets and then leave before anyone could really get a useful description of them. To the average soldier they would appear to be monsters. To a judge they were worse, they were Accused.

Aura users who have had their aura opened illegally or had gone rogue were Accused. Unlike huntsman they operated outside kingdom laws and answered to no one. Without any documentation or way to truly know their allegiance there was no way to control or predict what they would do with their powers. Which made their potential for harm almost limitless, as an aura enhanced individual could be a threat to people everywhere if left unchecked. They could wipe out towns or even cities with ease if they had the right semblance. They were deemed too dangerous to be allowed to operate freely, thus an Accused was to be deemed a threat by humanity as a whole until judged otherwise. This is where the Sable Judges came in.

"They are not monsters," Hector assured the technician. "They are just people in need of judgement, no more, no less."

That seemed to take the edge of the man's nerves. It relaxed the room as a whole apparently since the others continued to work with less of the tension they had displayed before. Hector felt relived at that, tension would only hinder the mission. He returned to looking at the monitors. It seemed like they would be passing in the shadow of one of the mountains soon. If the White Fang was too attack it would most likely be there.

There a yawn behind him. "Man, I hope the White Fang do attack. I'd like to see what they do against the new Spider Droid. That thing is wicked."

"Yeah," another piped up, "almost makes you wish for trouble. Those faunus freaks wouldn't know what to do up against our tech."

The others mumbled in agreement. Hector ignored them, he didn't enjoy where the conversation was going. Something on one of the monitors caught his eye though. A blur a black and red against a nearby mountainside.

"-back to Menagerie. Right, judge? Judge?"

The man hadn't seen that Hector was already heading through the door. He crossed over into the next car and entered. The room was rowdy and the guards all seemed to be relaxing, talking, playing cards or watching TV. Captain Grey noticed him first and gave a small wave.

"Hey judge, come to join us?"

"There's trouble." Two words froze the room, everyone tensed up as Captain Grey stood from his chair.

"What kind?"

"It looked like incoming hostiles."

"How many were there?"

"I counted two."

Confusion rippled throughout the room. Captain Grey brought a hand to his chin contemplatively. "Why would the White Fang only send two agents after a whole train? What are they thinking?"

Hector crossed his arms. "They're thinking they only need these two to take the train."

Confusion was quickly replaced by fear. They had all heard the rumors. They all knew who the White Fang had sent.

"What are we going to do?" One of the soldiers asked, he sounded on the verge of panic.

"We handle it, like we were told too." Captain Grey said as he looked around. "Is everyone here?"

There was a general mumble before someone spoke up. "Blueford and Rojas aren't. They're on patrol right now."

Captain Grey swore and looked startled as Hector began to move. "Where are you going?"

"To get your men, keep everyone here and protect the technicians." Before Captain Grey could protest Hector was already in the next car. He moved quickly before a ring echoed through his helmet. Pressing a button on collar of his armor he answered the incoming call as he jumped over to the next car.

"This is Judge Hector."

It was one of the technicians. "Sir, Captain Grey told me to patch you into our frequency. He's-"

The technician sounded like he was being pushed and his voice was quickly replaced by Captain Grey's. "Judge what are you doing? The intruders just entered a storage car for the Knights. Let the bots handle this."

"Your men are still out there." Hector said as he exited the car out into the open air, the next area was just an open platform covered in strapped down boxes. Wind whipped by his helmet and buffeted his cloak as he headed forward. He could already hear the fighting. "Have you contacted them yet?"

"Yes, their fine. Their trying to get back here but there's a problem."

"What is it?"

"They're in a car behind the intruders. They can't make it through without engaging. The intruders are making scrap metal of the Knights. Those two wouldn't stand a chance."

This was bad. He'd need to move quickly. "Activate all the defenses, get the spider droid online. Distract them and keep them moving towards the front of the train."

"You think the droid can handle them?"

"No, but it will keep your men out of their sights. Tell them to hand back and follow only when the intruders are out of sight." He could hear the sounds of slashing and screams drawing closer. He heard the rhythmic thumps of multiple metallic legs too. Which meant the spider droid was online meaning that they should be close. "They need to be cautious. The Accused may not stop at just attacking metal men."

"What are you going to do?"

Hector stopped before looking around and gauging the environment. The wind didn't bother him due to the helmet, the sunshine gleaming off his armor would make for an excellent distraction and the openness of the platform meant less risk of an explosion taking out the rest of the train. It was the perfect place to face the Accused. "I'm going to make a verdict."

The train car in front him exploded outwards sending two people flying. They landed painfully before getting up and returning to the fight. Hacking and slashing at it while trying to avoid its cannons. He saw where the two got their names. The Red and black had two horns, a Grimm mask and wielded a red katana while his partner was lithe and elegant in her techniques. She seemed to use a blade and pistol hybrid, which she swung around using some kind of ribbon. The spider droid was having trouble keeping up. Which was expected but what wasn't expected was when it combined all its cannons and fired the Red Bull absorbed the energy into his blade. He then didn't so much slash the spider droid as much as completely obliterate it. He had a powerful semblance, a very dangerous one, this could not stand.

His friend the Black Cat seemed to be moving away from him while this was happening. She was careful in her movement, almost as if she didn't want the Bull to know she was leaving. This was interesting. She was paying so much attention to him that she couldn't stop herself from bumping into Hector. She gasped as she leapt away from him, weapons at the ready.

"What-"

"Blake!" The bull ran forward, he seemed winded after his attack. Hector knew that this could either be good or bad for negotiations. A tired man wants to fight less, but a cornered one fights more desperately. 'What is this, another robot?"

"Hello," Hector said calmly. No use in escalating the situation for no reason. "My name is Hector. I am a Minor Judge in the order of the Sable Judges." Their eyes widened and they took a few steps back to create some distance from him. "As of now you two are Accused. Have you anything to say in your defense before judgement?"

The Black Cat seemed to mull it over. Conflict wracked her features as she looked at Hector. "I-"

"No human scum will ever judge me!" The Red Bull said as he moved forward to slash at Hector.

He stepped back before there was any real damage but looking down he saw that the front of his cloak had been cut clean through. That irked him, he really liked that cloak. "Very well, if that is how you plead. I pronounce you guilty. Prepare to be apprehended and judged." Hector reached down and tore of the cloak. He let it go, sending it flying off into the wind, revealing his armor in full. It was black as night, with shining silver chainmail glistening in between the segmented steel plating covering his body. If the helmet intimidated then the full set revealed could terrify. No one willingly went up against a judge.

The two thieves seem to sense what kind of trouble they were in as their eyes widened and they exchanged wary looks. The Black Cat's conflicted emotions grew only more complicated as she shifted on her feet.

"Adam, this was a mistake. We should leave."

The Red Bull shook his head. "No, we came here for the dust, we aren't leaving without it."

He was a stubborn one. Hector didn't take pleasure in battle, but it was common for the Accused to lash out. Reaching back he grabbed the hilt of his blade and detached it from the magnetic holster on his back. He shifted into a fighting stance and pointed it at the two.

Every Sable Judge had a weapon. They were tools of justice forged by their own hand through years of hard work and study. Hector's was a large black two handed double edged long sword with a black leather wrapped pommel. The cross guard fashioned to look like two gavels. The metal along the blade was inscribed with hectors favorite part of the ancient oath the Sable Judges all take:

In Pursuit of Peace

"You two can still stand down." Hector said as he shifted his stance and adjusted his hands on the swords grip. "With compliance comes leniency. Attacking a judge is a highly punishable offense, but you have yet to cross that line." The Red Bull only shifted his own stance. After a few moments the Black Cat did so hesitantly as well. Hector resisted the urge to sigh. He had really hoped that a peaceful solution could be found. "Very well, let us begin."

For a few moments no one did anything, the only sound was the wind rushing past. Then all of a sudden everybody moved. The Red Bull charged forward and red sword met black with a screeching clang. Their blades moved in a blur of motion and the sound of clashing steel tang through the air. The Red Bull fought fiercely, he wasted no movement and struck with all his fury behind every strike. Hector met every strike with one of his own, moving and shifting his stance to absorb and negate the strikes. The weight of his blade and his armor let him stay defensive, taking on the blows without injury.

The Red Bull fought so fiercely that Hector almost missed the movement of his partner. She was silent and approached form his blind spot. But the sound of the guns click alerted him to her presence. He ducked just as she fired a bullet and whipped his foot out catching her in the chest. She was sent sprawling unto the floor and the Red Bull roared as he lashed out with his blade.

"Blake," he roared as he kept trying to get past Hectors defense," why didn't you use a clone?" Clone?

She wheezed and hacked before getting her breath back. "I tried, but it-it didn't work." Oh, it must have been her semblance. They must have also been confused about why their aura wasn't protecting them. These two must have known about judges but not why they were so feared. They were about to find out.

As the Red Bull pulled back his sword Hector chose that moment to strike. He swung his blade at the man who blocked the sword with his own. What he didn't seem to expect was that he couldn't stop the longswords momentum. It crashed through his defense and slammed into his side sending him sprawling next to his partner. He tried to get back up but only managed to stumble and hack out a cough. He looked confused as he gingerly touched his side. It looked like he had a few broken ribs at this point. "What-how-"

"I am a Sable Judge," Hector said proudly. "You have no hope of winning this fight. Surrender now and you could still get some leniency."

The Black Cat seemed to be considering it but her partner only snarled. He perked up as he saw something behind Hector. Before he could figure out what it was the Red Bull surged forward. Hector moved to defend but the Red Bull actually moved around him. Hector turned and to his horror he found out what the Red Bull had seen. He had his blade to a security guards throat and Hector could only watch as he shifted the blade closer to the man's neck.

The man was terrified and Hector couldn't help that his own fear leaked through into his voice. "Let that man go, you do not have to do this. Please."

The Red Bull only sneered. "Put down your sword or I slit this man's throat."

Hector hesitated. For a Sable Judge to submit their weapon to an Accused was unacceptable. Entire sections of the code dictated that such an action was completely prohibited. But a man's life was in danger. A Sable Judge was supposed to protect the innocent and punish the guilty, but which was more important. Hector's musings were interrupted as the Black Cat spoke from behind him.

"Adam, what are you doing? This wasn't part of the plan, we aren't murderers!"

The Red Bull only snarled. "Quiet, Blake!" He turned to Hector. "Put down your sword or I gut the man in front of you right now. Do it!"

He was going to kill a man under his charge, but if Hector put down his blade then he would most likely kill the others as well. He couldn't let that happen. He took a deep breath and shifted his stance. Hector could only hope the man could find it in him to forgive him, in this life or the next.

"No," Hector said to the surprise of all those there. "I will not put down my weapon. Lower the blade and surrender, your judgment is inevitable."

The Red Bull snarled again as he drew blood forms the guard's neck. "I don't think so, this man's life is about to be-" He couldn't finish the sentence as a gunshot rang out and Adam gasped as it raked across his back causing him to lurch forward.

Hector glanced over to see that it had been another guard nearby. It must have been the man's partner. The guard was still in trouble though, and Hector didn't know if he could close the distance in time to prevent the hostage from being skewered as the Red Bull recovered. It turned out he didn't have to worry as a black ribbon flew forward and wrapped around the guards arm. With a quick pull the Black Cat got him out of the Red Bulls range. Hector didn't have time to be grateful instead he swung his sword in an arc that sent the confused Red Bull flying backwards through the air. He landed near the edge of the platform, where he struggled to rise.

He looked past Hector at Black Cat, confusion and anger etched on his features. "Why?"

Hector looked back at Black Cat. He saw that she was looking away. Shame and pain wracked her features. She was an interesting one. Hector turned back to the Red Bull. "Accused, you are beaten. Lay down your weapon, it's over."

The Red Bull just pursed his lips and sheathed his sword. Hector moved forward to make the arrest but the Red Bull only shook his head. "This isn't over, it will never be over." With that he fell back over the platforms edge and off the train. He disappeared and Hector walked over to see no trace of him.

He heard Black Cat let out a shuddering breath and turned around to see her and the guards look at him shocked. With that over Hector realized he'd have to handle a few things. He walked over to the two guards. "Are you two alright?"

"Yep," one of them said. "We're fine, thanks for the save."

"That was close one," the one who had been held hostage said as he rubbed the cut on his neck.

Hector nodded. "Yes, yes it was. Go get that cut looked at, and then talk to your Captain about demotions."

The two looked at Hector confused. "I'm sorry, sir?"

"What were your exact orders?"

"Um-"

"Stay back and move forward when the intruders were out of sight. Those were your orders, and you ignored them."

"Yeah, but-"

"In ignoring them you put the mission, your fellow guards, and yourselves at risk. That is unacceptable. Now go, we will discuss this later."

The two saluted him wearily before trudging off, Hector could hear them grumbling under their breath's but chose to ignore it. They were about to be chewed out plenty by their Captain. Besides he had another matter to attend to. He walked over to Black Cat and with his hands on his hips addressed her.

"What is your name?"

She looked up at him warily. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but still quick and alert as they looked him over as if watching for a coming attack. "Why?"

"So I know who to thank for saving the men under my care. It took a lot of courage to make the choice you did."

"I just didn't want to see someone killed like that, the White Fang isn't-…wasn't a band of killers and thieves. What we were doing here today…it was wrong."

Hector nodded. "I am glad you see it that way. I know the Schnee's have not earned any goodwill with the faunus community. But that does not change what the law is or who it applies too. So thank you…"

"Blake, Blake Belladonna."

"Thank you, Ms. Belladonna." He reached out a hand and she hesitated before extending her own hand and shaking. "I appreciate your help." Blake's face seemed thankful for the words, but a click caused her to frown and look down at her hand, which was now handcuffed to Hector's. "You are also under arrest."


	2. Chapter 2

The trip back to the guard car was awkward and strained. Hector walked and Blake followed, she was stony and silent which made the whole affair uncomfortable. It didn't help that after he had confiscated her weapon she had become obstinate and he had to gently pull her every few feet. When they finally entered the guard car they were met with a wave of applause.

"Yeah, go Judge!"

"Got them faunus good!"

"White Fang Scum got wrecked!"

Hector didn't really like the racial undertones the praise was taking. He saw that it was making Blake uncomfortable and cleared his throat quieting the room. "Captain Grey."

The Captain walked up to him, a smile on his face as he sneered at Hector's prisoner. "You want us to throw this one in the brig, Judge?"

Hector shook his head. "No, I have yet to pass judgement on her. There are things to discuss."

Captain Grey became confused. "What is there to discuss? She's a terrorist. It's as cut and dry a judgement as they come. You can either lock her up or execute her on the spot, simple."

Blake paled as she heard the words and Hector felt a twinge of regret. Every judge enforced their justice in their own way. Sadly this meant that some of them chose the harshest punishments in order to enforce order. Sometimes the only difference between someone being a Judge and an executioner was the name.

Hector would never let that be him. "My judgement has yet to be decided. I will need the room."

"But-"

"You and the men can go clean up the mess in the cars behind us." When no one moved Hector reiterated. "Now, if you please."

That got them moving and the others began to shuffle out of the room. Captain Grey lingered for a few moments, locking eyes with Hectors helmet. When two helmed men had a staring contest it wasn't who could hold their gaze the longest. It was who had the better helmet. Captain Grey broke first and walked past Hector out of the car, leaving Hector and Blake alone. She still looked scared and struggled less as he guided her to a nearby table. He unlocked his side of the cuffs and reattached them to a bar at the end of the table. He sat Blake down before seating opposite to her, the metal seat groaned under his weight. Blake eyed him warily as he reached below the table only to sigh in relief as he brought up a small chained tome.

A Judge's Tome was a sacred object to any member of the order. Bound in black leather and embossed with the Orders scales of Justice, a tome detailed a Judge's every arrest and judgement. An average Judge could fill volumes of tomes before their end. A great judge could fill libraries. Hector unlocked the book with a key and opened revealing the creamy white pages inside. Hector was a new member of the order, so only a few pages had been filled out. He flipped over to an empty one and began to write.

"Full name please?" He asked Blake. She responded with a glare he just ignored before writing. "Okay, Blake Belladonna. Age, please?" Another angry silence, this was going nowhere. "Okay, what is the problem?" Hector asked as he put down the pen.

Blake looked at him in disbelief as she shook her chains. "You put me in handcuffs!"

"Yes, and?"

"I helped you. You said you appreciated what I did!"

"You did and I do, if not for you that man would have died."

"So why treat me like a criminal?"

"Because you are, what you've done doesn't cancel out your other actions."

"I betrayed my people for you." Blake said with equal parts scorn and sadness. Hector realized that his actions and words were giving her the wrong impression.

"Ms. Belladonna you did a good thing, and I do not want you to think that no good deed goes unpunished because that is not what is happening here. In my eyes you are at the very least a decent person, which is all too rare, even at the best of times. But I also have to see things through the eyes of the law, and no matter how you look at it you are a criminal. It doesn't stop what you did from being any less brave or decent."

"You still put me in handcuffs. So what did that decency get me?" She asked sardonically.

"Nothing," Hector said with a surprising amount of force. It got Blake to sit up fearfully as he gazed at her through his helmet. "Doing the right thing is its own reward. We do it because it's right and no other reason is needed. I arrested you, yes, but have you ever known an officer of the law not arrest anyone they are accusing of a crime?" He didn't like to be so harsh but she had to understand that what he did was necessary. He needed her to know that she was being punished for her crimes, not her choice to save another.

The words seemed to reach her though as she sagged in her seat. "So what are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to ask you some questions, and then I am going to decide what I believe to be the best course of action." She nodded wearily and they got through the rest of her descriptions. When she quieted up about the White Fang Hector didn't press into it too much. It was clear where she stood with them at the moment, the rest didn't matter. What did matter were her plans for the future. "You wish to be a huntress?"

Blake nodded. "I am sick of aiding the White Fangs violence. I want to dedicate my life to something new, something good. I want to be a huntress."

Hector nodded, she sounded sincere. From what he had heard and seen she was a good person. Just a bit misguided, now looking to make amends. The world needed more people like her, not less. He knew what he needed to do. "I have come to a decision."

She perked up, her expression equally cautious and curious. "What did you decide?"

"I will help you?"

There was a few seconds of silence before Blake up. "What?"

"I will help you."

"Do what?"

"Become a huntress."

He eyes widened and she gaped at him in clear shock. "What-why would you want to?"

"Because you could be a good one, you could really help people. Now that you have been judged, all we have to do is register you with an academy and you stop being an Accused. There will be see restrictions and conditions to go with it all, I'm sure, but it should sort itself all out. That is, of course, only if you are truly sincere about becoming a huntress."

Blake could only close and open her mouth like fish gasping for air. Hector could practically see the gears in her head whirring in an attempt to process what was happening. "I am! But I don't-I just-I…thank you."

Hector nodded. "Of course until we can get you registered you'll have to remain in my custody. I just need to finish my mission here and then we can get straight into making you a huntress."

Blake didn't seem to get over her shock. She remained like that even as the others shuffled back into the room and got back to what they were doing. They all stayed wary of Hector and his prisoner sitting at the table. The two spent the rest of the train ride discussing the White Fang and their politics. Hector wanted to know more about the Faunus struggle and Blake was surprised to find him so interested. He told her that judgement could not be made from one viewpoint. The law was the law and it applied to all equally but the way everyone viewed it was important too.

The conversation off into the night and when they arrived at the City of Vale loading station it was already the dead of night. They all went to the nearby guard barracks for some sleep and Hector watched over Blake as she rested on a bunk. He didn't like the angry way the other guards looked at her and was glad when the morning came and he was free to leave.

"Captain Grey," Hector said as he grasped the man's hand. "It was a pleasure."

"Thank you for your help Judge," the man responded as he looked warily at Blake. "You're sending this one to prison then?"

She sneered at the man but Hector just waved the words off. "I have a different judgement for her in mind. Take care." They parted ways and together Hector and Blake headed into the city. As they walked Hector noticed something. "Blake, why have you tied up your cat ears like that?"

Blake looked up at him surprised. "Oh you noticed that, huh."

"It would have been hard not to."

"You'd be surprised…." She sighed as she played with the bow. "It's so people judge me for who I am, not what I am. Um, no pun intended."

"It's a disguise? Blake, the chance I'm giving you could be ruined by that kind of deceit. Trust has to be earned, but lies can collapse whatever bonds you hope to build in moments."

Blake shook her head. "And what happens when people don't even give me a chance to be trusted? My race, what I've done…not everyone is as forgiving as you are. I don't want anything to ruin this."

Hector was still uncomfortable about the lie but he nodded. It was a shame that she felt that her character would only shine through if her race was ignored. Such a mentality was an affront to the Judge's code, the law applied to everyone equally. He didn't like it, but it was her decision. "Very well, I just hope you come to see that you are wrong about people. They're forgiving if you let them be."

As they headed through the city though he couldn't help but notice the looks they were getting. He was being looked at with awe, the black armor and sword on his back drawing the most attention as people in front of them moved aside and people to the side gaped. Blake however was being looked at with a mixture of curiosity, derision and scorn. The Accused were threats to society on principle alone. They must have assumed that she was a dangerous criminal he had apprehended. This wasn't very far off from the truth.

They reached the City of Vale Police Headquarters and entered drawing the attention of all the officers there. As they walked up to the front desk Hector addressed the awed secretary. "Is there an officer I can speak to?"

Minutes later Hector and Blake had been settled at an interaction room table. She was un-cuffed and he sat across from her. In between them were stacks of paper. "Now Ms. Belladonna, let's get you registered."

Getting an Accused registered was a long and arduous process. It was hours of intricate boring paperwork to be done in triplicate. It was chief reason some Judges chose to dole out the harsher punishments, corpses were usually less of a hassle to process. By the time they were done Blake was exhausted and it was nearly night time. The forms would be processed tomorrow and Blake would be able to apply to Beacon. It was the best school in the area and with her skills he was sure she would be able to get in. Until then she was stuck in the police headquarters. Hector managed to get her a cell of her own to stay in but he could tell she was bored.

He came up with an idea. "How about this, the sun is still out so how about I go and get you something to read?" He smiled at the way she perked up at the suggestion. From their conversations he knew that she was an avid reader. A book would definitely help get her mind off the cell.

After getting a list of some of the books she had left behind he was off into the city. The first thing he did was buy a new cloak. He had once made the mistake of not buying one for an extended amount time around a populated area leading to a traffic accident. After he had found one the same color as his last cloak he went in search of a bookstore. It didn't take long before he found one under the name Tukson's Book Trade. He entered and the bell dinged. A man called over from the counter.

"Oh, hey sorry we're closing up shop soon." He was tall with black hair and sideburns. As Hector pulled back his hood the man's eyes widened and a look fear draped across his features. "I am so sorry. I didn't know you were a Judge."

"That is fine," Hector said calmly trying to get him to relax. "It doesn't matter if I am. There is no law against closing your store. Are you Tukson?"

"I-yes, sir, what can I help you with?"

Hector held out the paper list. "I just need the books on this list." Tukson took it and looked it over, recognition quickly morphed into confusion. "Is there a problem?"

"Oh, um, no Judge no problem at all. Let me just…get these for you." Tukson walked of and Hector raised an eyebrow under his helmet as he walked over into the mature section of the store. A few minutes later he returned with a stack of books, none of which Hector recognized. But they did cause him to blush furiously under his helmet. Ninjas of Love, Lewd Pirates, Passion of Xanthor? What kind of filth was this? Hector immediately realized that he was on the receiving end of a prank. He had to give it to her, Blake was clever.

He saw that there was one book different from the others though. The Man with Two Souls, he remembered reading the story when he was younger and bored in the Tower of Justice. It brought back fond memories. He purchased the books and thanked Tukson before leaving. As he walked he smiled thinking of at Blake's jape. He would have to think of a way to get back at her for the little trick. Maybe he could read out the book list in front the officers at the police headquarters as he handed them to her? The look on her face would be priceless.

The sound of glass shattering and something crashing drew his attention to a nearby building. Looking around he saw that he had detoured into a seedy looking neighborhood thinking about how to prank Blake back. He was pretty sure he was lost at this point. But that didn't matter when he heard explosions, screams and gunfire coming from the building too. He ran over to where then noise was coming from. It looked like a nightclub. He didn't have time to look at the name as he headed inside.

It was chaos, men lay groaning on the floor all around him and the building was a wreck at this point. Who could have done this? Just then he heard screaming and braced himself as a glass pillar in front of him exploded. A girl came flying through it and he moved quickly before catching her. He held her bridal style as he checked for injury.

"Ms. are you alright?" She didn't seem too injured. A few scratches here and there but as far as Hector could tell she was just winded. Aside from the bright red dress what grabbed his attention were the curved blades she wore on her wrists like claws. Melee weaponry usually meant aura usage, hopefully she was registered. It took a few moments before she got her bearings again.

"I'm fine, but- my sister!" She struggled to leave Hectors arms but hissed in pain as she moved. Hector gently put her down and kept a hand on her shoulder to keep from moving. "You're out of this fight. Stay down and rest, I'll handle this."

The girl looked at him confused. Hector realized that in the dark of the club it would be have been difficult to see the helmet under the hood of his cloak. She probably had no idea who he was. "What-"

"Militia," Hector turned to see a well-dressed man walk up to them, "are you alright?"

Militia groaned as she sat up. "I'm fine. I have to go help Melanie! That girl is a monster. She's taking everything we throw at her." It was an Accused, it had to be. No normal human could cause this much destruction and fight aura enhanced people like this. The girl, Militia, tried to move again but Hector kept her down as he looked at the man. He clenched his fist and growled.

"Let me get my bazooka, that'll teach the blond brat." He began to move but Hector knew how bad an idea attacking the Accused would be. He would need to handle this himself.

"No, call the police. I will handle this." He said standing up. The man eyed him angrily.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

Hector drew back his hood and heard the girl gasp as the man's mouth dropped open. Hector didn't feel like ruining another cloak so he removed it and handed it to the girl. "Would you mind holding that for me please? I just purchased it and would hate for it to get ruined." She just nodded dumbly as she held the coat and he patted her shoulder before standing. He walked over to the man and watched as he looked at Hector in a mixture of awe and fear. "Sir, call the police. They'll be needed."

"I-I mean yes, yeah, sure thing Judge." Hector patted his shoulder and began walking towards the dance floor. There he saw what he assumed to be the girl's sister fighting the Accused. The assailant was a young woman with explosive golden gauntlets and a wild mane of bright gold hair. Hector couldn't help but think about how much of a hindrance that amount of hair would be in a fight. Come to think of it, he realized Blake had a lot of hair as well. He'd have to talk to her about cutting it when he returned to the police headquarters.

The girl's sister was her twin by the look of it. She wore white instead of red though, and seemed to have a leg based style as well. The Accused seemed to be having a difficult time handling the girls quick strikes, Hector began to think that he wouldn't even have to step in. That was before the Accused managed to get the girl off balance and brutally slam her with a leg into the ground. She lay there groaning as the Accused brushed herself off and smirked triumphantly. She was cocky and high off of her victory. Good, pride usually came before the fall.

"Excuse me," Hector called out grabbing her attention. "I must ask you cease and desist this very instant."

She looked confused before smirking. "Man where did you find that getup, Buckethead?" Did she just call him Buckethead? "Was there a sale on metal at the junkyard? I bet it was a steel." Did she…just make a pun? "Get it?"

That tore it. He had to yell so she could hear him over the blaring music around them. "I am Minor Judge Hector of the Sable Judges. Accused, you are to stand down and accept your judgement."

Her smirk faded a bit as she shifted uncomfortably. 'Yeah right, a Judge in a place like this? Do I look like I was born yesterday?" She positioned herself for a fight.

"Attacking a Judge is a highly punishable offense, are you sure you want to gamble your freedom on a hunch?"

That got her to hesitate even more. Her smirk was completely gone at this point and she seemed to be debating whether to fight or not. Hector was glad, it was late and he could use an easy arrest. Of course it was then things had to get complicated.

"Hey, Judge," the man from earlier said as he walked up to Hector, "the police are on their way."

The Accused saw him and practically exploded. "I knew it! It was a trick, you're working for him!" She used her gauntlets to blast forward and Hector barely had time to draw his sword and block the strike.

She hit like a truck and had the speed and skill to keep Hector on the back foot. He fell into a defensive routine but that was becoming more and more difficult as she let loose a barrage of strikes. Eventually through she began to tire and rely on her ammunition to provide her punches with any force. But her rounds should have been dwindling at that point as well.

"C'mon, hit back, or are you too busy shaking in your Bucket?" She panted out. Sweat beaded down her forehead and her strikes started becoming sloppier. Hector responded to the taunts by positioning himself again. She let out a frustrated growl. "This no fun if you're not even going to fight back!"

Was she serious? "This isn't fun, this is serious! Look around you. Look at what you've done. People could be hurt."

She just blew a raspberry at him. "Yeah, criminals, all the regular people left. I made sure not to hurt any of them. All that's left is your boss and his cronies, like you."

She kept the civilians in mind? Hector felt his anger soften a bit as the two circled each other. That fact would important for later. She didn't seem the monster she first appeared to be, but that didn't mean she had to be stopped any less. "I am not working for the man in charge of this establishment. But I will not let you destroy any more of it."

She was really running ragged at this point. One strike would be sufficient to end it. When she went for her next punch he sidestepped and swung. She had more energy than he thought though because she managed to sidestep his swing and narrowly avoid the blade. It did however nick her hair, sending a few golden strands falling slowly to the ground. Hector took a moment to feel satisfied in the knowledge that he was right about her hair being a hindrance in a fight. It was moment too long because all of a sudden he felt the air around him begin to heat up.

"You…you…you monster!" The Accused exploded into a ball of fire and fury. All which became directed at Hector as she surged forth like a flaming freight train.

He barely had time to raise his sword before the blows started to hit. Every strike sent his sword off to the side and he had only just enough time to bring it back before the next hit came. One though came so fast and so brutal that his weapon was sent flying and embedded itself in the floor nearby. He grunted as he raised his arms to defend himself and used his forearms to handle the blows. The Accused didn't seem to be tired anymore, every hit made her fire grow brighter and her roars more ferocious. He could feel the hits begin to wear on his armor and stamina. Hector realized that at this rate she might not even have an upper limit to her strength. If he didn't stop her now someone was going to get hurt.

He wasn't going to let that happen. "Enough," his voice came out cold and hard. If she heard him she didn't show it as she went for another punch. Hector raised a hand and caught it neatly in his grip. She tried to draw her hand back but when he didn't let go she just tried using the other hand. He caught that one too. She struggled and her fire grew hotter and she snarled in frustration. She was out of control. It was time to end this.

Hector took a deep breath, as deep as he could. He focused on it, letting his energy intertwine and mix with it. Before gently blowing it back out. The Accused's flames suddenly looked like they were being buffeted. They began to flicker and wave away like a birthday candle. The longer he kept the air going the smaller the flame got. Soon the roaring inferno had just become a faint glow. The Accused began to pale and her eyes drooped as she fell to her knees.

"What…" She began to waiver before falling unconscious. Hector let go of her hands before catching her body and lowering her to the floor.

With that done he breathed in relief. Looking around he saw that the place was in shambles. But it could have been much worse. With the Accused it could always be worse. Hector placed a pair of handcuffs on the accused and then went to go pick up his sword. He reattached it to his back and went to check on Militia's sister, he believed they had called her Melanie. Heading over he saw that she was already being tended to by her twin. Militia fussed as Melanie waved her off.

"Stop harassing me, I told you, it was a lucky shot."

"She sent me through a pillar, Melanie. A lucky shot is all it takes." She hugged her sister close. "You're lucky your aura didn't give. You're luckier that Judge showed up."

"Judge, what Judge?"

Hector cleared his throat as he knelt down to get a good look at the girl. She seemed fine, nothing her aura couldn't heal. She seemed less in pain and more in complete shock at the sight of him. "I-I-I-"

"How is your aura?"

"F-f-fine Judge, Mr. Judge, Judge Sir."

Militia pouted. "When I asked that you said I was being annoying."

The two began to argue and Hector left them to it as the front door opened and a troop of police officers entered. They lowered their weapons at the sight of Hector and he got to work sorting the mess out. The officers began getting the statements of all those involved and carting out the injured. From what Hector gathered the Accused had started the fight after coming in and asking the club owner, Junior was his name, about something. Said man walked up to Hector as he was finishing up talking to some officers.

"Hey Judge, I just wanted to thank you."

Hector nodded. "I appreciate it, but it's not needed. I was just doing my job."

Junior shrugged. "Maybe, but I don't know if we could have taken her on alone."

"You shouldn't have had too. Why were the police not called sooner?"

Junior seemed to suddenly find the ceiling fascinating as he looked around nervously. "Oh, um, about that…I guess we…forgot?"

Something The Accused had said echoed in Hector's mind. He crossed his arms as Junior began to look very nervous. "Or maybe you don't want the police to start looking too closely at some of the more unsavory things you do here."

"I don't-"

Hector raised a hand. "Stop, I am not in the mood to hear any lies right now. It's the police's job to uncover whatever you are doing. Whatever it is doesn't excuse what the Accused did. A teenage girl with no authority or proof has no right to attack you and your employees the way she did."

Junior seemed surprised at that. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he nodded. "You're alright, Judge. Your drinks are on the house if you ever want to pop on by again."

"Don't think I won't deal with any wrongdoing I do happen to find because of a few drinks, sir."

Junior raised his hands in a placating manner. "No, no, there aren't any strings attached. It's just my way a saying thank you."

After a few tense moments Hector nodded. "Alright then, do try and keep your nose clean, for both our sakes."

With that they parted ways and Hector helped the officers by carrying the Accused bridal style to a police car. He rested her inside, making sure she wouldn't be uncomfortable, before he heard a shout from the crowd.

"Yang!" Hector turned to see a girl in a red hood jumping behind the police barricades. Some officers were trying to hold her back. 'Let me go, let me go, that's my sister!"

Hector walked up and gestured for the officers to release her. She huffed a bit before looking up at Hector. There was fear and worry in her eyes, but not of him. That was new. "Your sister is currently an Accused. She will continue to do so until judged. I am sorry but she will need to come down to the local police headquarters for processing."

The girl's eyes widened and began to glisten as she clasped her hands in front her chest. "But she's registered, she went to Signal academy!" She was already registered? That made Hector's job way easier. "She's not a bad person either, not like the people you're supposed to go after! She's really, really nice!"

"She still destroyed a nightclub."

"We all make mistakes!"

Hector didn't have time for this. "Look, if you want, you can accompany me and your sister to the police headquarters."

The girl nodded furiously and soon they were all on their way back to the headquarters. Hector learned that the Accused's name was Yang Xiao-Long and that her sister was Ruby Rose. The whole familial situation seemed odd but he didn't really question it. They reached their destination and Hector carried Ms. Xiao-Long inside. After speaking with the officers they decided that it would be best to put her in the cell with Ms. Belladonna until she woke up and could be judged. Some of the policemen asked why not judge her already but Hector had explained that he'd need to hear her side of the story as well.

Ms. Rose followed as he headed into the cell block and walked up to the one holding Ms. Belladonna. When they got there he saw that she was laying down on one of the benches. She perked up as they stood in front of the bars. She looked him over him with a critical stare and raised an eyebrow at the slightly charred state of his armor.

"What happened to you?"

"Long story, the short version is that you have a new roommate." Hector said as he simply pushed the door open and the two girls gasped.

"The door isn't even locked?" Blake said incredulously as Hector laid Yang on the bench opposite to her.

He just shrugged as he handcuffed her to the bar along the wall. He double cuffed her just to be safe. "Why would I lock it? I trust you."

She seemed taken aback by that and Ruby just awed. Blake suddenly noticed the girl and gave her an appraising look before looking back at Hector. "Did you get my books?"

Hector resisted the urge to flinch before remembering he was supposed to be miffed at her. Looking over he saw that she had a satisfied little smirk on her face. "I did, I must have forgotten them at the crime scene."

"Oh, I have them right here!" Ruby said as she hefted the bag up. "A girl from the club gave to me. She acted really weird though. She basically threw it at me and ran off all red faced."

Hector nodded and took the bag before glaring at Blake, who had somehow become even smugger. "She probably saw that was inside. I appreciate this, thank you Ms. Rose."

"Do you appreciate it enough to let Yang go?"

"Don't get greedy." He handed Blake the bag and left the cell, closing the door behind him. "After I pass judgement on Ms. Xiao-Long we can get back to work on getting you into Beacon Ms. Belladonna. Rest well."

Blake gave him a small smile. "Goodnight, Judge Hector."

They exchanged nods and Hector walked away, with Ruby in tow. He noticed though that she seemed somber. When she started sniffling he stopped and looked at her. "Are you alright, Ms. Rose?"

She sniffled even harder. "Yeah, it's just…Yang was supposed to go to Beacon in a few weeks. I came to wish her luck. And now-and now-and now-" she seemed to be looping as she held back her tears.

Hector felt terrible, sometimes justice was hard. He placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded solemnly. "I understand your concerns, and I hope you know I am going to try my best to get through this as quickly and as painlessly as possible."

"But they might not let her in if she has a record!"

"She broke the law, and that has consequences. If she was really set on going to Beacon then she would have thought about that before landing the first strike. People could have really gotten hurt."

Ruby looked down at her feet and kicked them childishly. "I guess…"

She still looked sad, she would need a distraction. "What is it that you enjoy Ms. Rose?"

She looked up, her features crunched up in confusion. "I, um, like guns."

Well that was unexpected. Still, it was useful. "There's a guns and ammunition store right down the street that should still be open. Here," He took out some lien and handed it to her. "Go buy something you might enjoy and return. Maybe we can discuss your sister, knowing some background and having a character witness may be able to help her judgement be more lenient."

Hope blossomed in Ruby's eyes and she practically leapt unto Hector with a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She let go and when Hector blinked she was gone, leaving only a trail of rose petals and him empty handed. He shook his head and headed deeper into the headquarters before an officer stopped him.

"Hey Judge, there's someone in interrogation room four to see you?"

"Why would they want to meet in an interrogation room?"

"They said they wanted the meeting somewhere private. That room is soundproof. We don't even have cameras in there."

"Why? What could you use that room for?"

The police officer suddenly looked nervous. "Oh, you know maybe the contractors just screwed up somewhere. Is that the time, gotta go."

The man ran off and Hector shook his head before walking over to the interrogation room. He entered and inside a man was sitting at the table. He had a suit, grey hair and spectacles that covered intelligent brown eyes. Hector recognized him instantly as he rose to shake hands.

"Hello, you must be Judge Hector. I am Professor Ozpin. We have a few things to discuss."


	3. Chapter 3

"Professor Ozpin," Hector walked forward and clasped the man's hand in a firm handshake, he was careful not to squeeze too hard. "Good, I have been meaning to contact you."

The man in question seemed surprised at the gesture. His eyes widened slightly as his eyebrows arched partially in confusion as he gave Hector an appraising look. "That is surprising to hear." They stopped shaking and Ozpin continued to eye the Judge curiously. "Considering my relationship with the order has been strained as of late."

Strange, no one had told Hector that there were issues with Beacon's headmaster. But that mattered little at the moment. "I apologize, please, sit." He gestured to the table and they both sat opposite to each other. Ozpin's face still displayed slight curiosity.

"Another surprise," he said as he sipped from a Beacon brand mug. Did he…bring that with him all the way to the headquarters? "I don't recall the last time I heard a Judge apologize."

What a strange thing to say. "What would they say if they regretted something?"

"I found, in my experience, that those of the order rarely felt regret in their actions."

Was that how they had come to be perceived by the people of Remnant? Were they seen as incapable of even the most basic courtesies? He would have to bring this up with his master next time they spoke. "It is unfortunate to hear that, I hope none of my brothers and sisters caused you any problems."

"It's in the past." He didn't push it, but he also didn't refute the statement.

"I see, well what was it you wanted to discuss with me?"

He suddenly lost his analytical look and started looking far more serious. "I heard that you have had an altercation with a student of mine, or future student to be more accurate."

"Ah, you must mean Ms. Xiao-Long. Yes, I took her into custody after she destroyed a nightclub earlier tonight. She's awaiting judgement in one of the cells here at the headquarters." It couldn't have been more than two hours ago. Had Ozpin heard and rushed from Beacon as soon as he had heard? Why?

Strangely enough Ozpin seemed to release a sigh of relief. "Oh, that is good to know. I was concerned for her." Concerned? He went back to giving Hector a stern look, this time though there was that curiosity from earlier mixed in. "May I ask why she has yet to be judged? This appears to be a straight forward case, if I do say so myself."

Hector shook his head. "In my experience, as little as it is, a straight forward case does not exist. A Judge must be as fair as they are impartial, we must see a case from all angles before the Accused can be convicted."

Ozpin gave a small hum. "Not sentenced?"

Ah, it all made sense now. "Professor Ozpin, I am in no way set out to execute your student." Had detainment by the Judges really become synonymous with the death sentence? When had they begun to inspire more fear than hope?

His words didn't put the man at ease. In fact he seemed to tense up a bit more if the hardening of his eyes meant anything. "I never said anything about an execution."

"Because word games are the lifeblood of a politician, as the word of law is for a Judge."

"You don't seem too angry at that fact." Ozpin took another sip. His questioning seemed to have become less fearful and more intrigued. His expressions and gestures slightly less restrained.

"I am a Sable Judge. But that in no way means that I must be judgmental in all aspects of life. All those who abide by the law are free to do with their lives as they wish and choose the values they want. Freedom is the right of all people of Remnant."

"Ah, I recognize that quote. That was Judge Orion wasn't it? He said that during the Vytal Summit at the end of the Great War."

Hector nodded, impressed. "You know your history well, Professor."

Ozpin just shrugged. "What can I say? I have a friend who is devoted to the art."

"What about you?"

"I am more of a legend and myths kind of man myself."

"From what I've read, legend and myths are just a fantastical sort of history. Altered fact made to best capture imaginations and spread hope."

"They aren't always as altered as you'd think," Ozpin said cryptically before sipping again. "But regardless, we seem to have gotten off track. Your decision to hear Ms. Xiao-Long's side of the story is quite a relief. Though I do remain curious about another matter, what does bring a Judge all the way to my city?"

"I was on an assignment, guarding a shipment of dust from Accused on a train that stopped here in Vale."

"A dust shipment," Ozpin's face knitted in concentration. "Lately all the shipments have been coming in from Atlas. It is interesting to see them trust a Judge enough to help handle security, considering their history with the order.

Hector resisted the urge to shiver. Atlas was a nightmare to Judges. A harsh place full disdain for the order ever since the end of the Great War. The Judges had made the choice to aid Vacuo and Vale and in doing so tipped the scales in their favor. Mistral had long since forgiven them but Mantle had seemed intent on forever blaming the order for their loss. After its change into Atlas, relations seemed to be finally on the way to healing the old wounds. But there was still a lot of work to be done. And old grudges still ran deep on both sides.

"Things are getting better. One day I hope they see us as a force for good wanting to help, rather than enemies they once so bitterly fought."

Ozpin nodded, his demeanor shifted and he seemed more relaxed now. "A noble sentiment, I hope you succeed." Hector nodded appreciatively. "You said you have been meaning to contact me. Was it something concerning your assignment?"

"In a way, I supposed it does." He told Ozpin Blake's story and his request to have her go to Beacon. The man sat in his chair and absorbed the tale. His only contribution was the sound of the occasional sip. When Hector was finished he saw that for some reason Ozpin had a small smile on his face.

"That is quite the story. She sounds like a model huntress in the making."

"From what I've seen, she is. I think she would make for a great addition to your school."

Ozpin hummed affirmatively. "Quite, and yet I feel like I am at a bit of a disadvantage. You have one of my future students in custody while asking for me to receive another. A former member of a terrorist organization no less, I would have every right to say no."

It saddened him to hear that but Hector couldn't fault the man's attitude. He was a protector, charged with the safety of hundreds of children by their parents. He was completely justified in his caution. "I vouch for her. I have seen her at her best and have deemed it worthy. But you are correct. You are free to deny her entrance."

"But if I do so, how do I know my decision will not affect your judgement of Ms. Xiao-Long?"

Outrageous, completely and utterly outrageous "You would think me petty enough to use her to hurt you for denying my request?"

Ozpin actually placed his mug down and steepled his fingers. His face was devoid of any emotion as he locked eyes with Hector's through the helmet. "I have seen men do worse for less."

Hector didn't break the stare. "I swear to you Professor Ozpin, that no matter your decision, I will judge Yang Xiao-Long as fairly as I possibly can in regards to the law. She will pay for her crimes, not suffer for them. No more, no less."

They kept up their staring contest for a few moments before Ozpin blinked and leaned back into his chair. "Very well, I accept."

Hector felt his heart hammer in his chest. "Ms. Belladonna can attend Beacon?"

"I will accept her application, if it proves up to Beacon's standards then yes, she can attend."

Hector's relief nearly caused him to sag his shoulders, but he reigned that impulse in. "Excellent, thank you. We should perhaps discuss the terms and conditions of her stay then." Ozpin nodded and after a few minutes of talking it over the two exited the room. Hector's relief had made him feel lighter than he had in days. It was a wonderful feeling to have the good in people recognized. "Thank you again, Professor. I will inform you of my decision over Ms. Xiao-Long's judgement soon."

"I would appreciate that." He seemed to suddenly spot something down the hall. "Ah, there is Professor Goodwitch now."

Hector turned to see a stern looking woman with green eyes, blond hair and serious expression walking towards them. She slowed as she approached and gave Ozpin a curt nod. "Professor Ozpin," she turned and gave Hector an icy glare, "Judge."

Hector exchanged a look with Ozpin who coughed awkwardly into his mug. "Glynda, I was just discussing with the Judge his decision regarding Ms. Xiao-Long. He has opted to avoid anything too harsh and wishes to speak with her before administering a punishment. She is perfectly safe."

Professor Goodwitch seemed surprised at the news. Her glare softened, though not by much. It was like steel turning into marble. "That is…good to hear. Compassion is a rare thing these days." From Judges, was in the undertone of the statement. Here was Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin of Beacon academy, legends of their time, and their first impulse over hearing that he had detained their student was to protect her from him. It was disheartening to say the least. "I hope he won't mind if I stay to hear the verdict."

They both turned to look at him and Hector only nodded. "You are free to do so. There is a break room down the hall. I am sure the officers here would let you use it if you ask."

With that they parted ways and Hector headed back to the cell block. When he arrived he heard voices coming from the cell he had put the girls in. They became clearer as he approached.

"-like really, really a Judge?"

"For the hundredth time, yes, he is a Sable Judge. Now stop asking."

He heard the movement of chains. It sounded like Xiao-Long was fidgeting. "Oh man, this is bad, this is real bad. My dad is going to kill me. You know…if Judge Buckethead doesn't execute me first." He slowed as he heard those words. She sounded like she was attempting to be lighthearted, but the fear in her voice was unmistakable. Hector had never felt so discouraged. It seemed like every aura user he had met so far knew only of the orders lethal acts. It was like none of good mattered.

"He won't kill you." There was Blake again.

"How do you know?"

There was slight pause, like Blake was hesitating. "…I just know. Trust me. He's not the kind of Judge who goes around lopping heads off of people."

Hector realized that he was eavesdropping and headed up to the cell. His heavy stride caused the girls to look up and Hector saw that Yang was fully conscious. She looked perfectly healthy, meaning her aura must have already patched her up. He opened the gate and hated how she flinched as he headed towards her and knelt. "Ms. Xiao-Long, how are you feeling?"

Her mouth gaped open and she gave Blake an incredulous look before turning back to him and coughing. "I, um, I'm fine. Thanks."

That was a relief. "Good, I am glad." He reached and tried his best not to let it sting when she shied away from his hands. Her wariness turned into confusion when he unlocked her cuffs. She rubbed her wrists as she eyed him over. "Please, go speak to an officer and find an interrogation room we can use to discuss your judgement. I will be along shortly."

She somehow managed to look even more surprised than she had before. "You're just letting me go? What if I run off?"

Hector smiled under his helmet, she was a blunt one. "Well you're going to Beacon Academy, right?"

"…yeah. How do you know that?"

"Your sister told me."

"Ruby, she's here?" She suddenly started looking terrified. She was worried for her sister.

"She's out at a nearby store. I told her to do some shopping while she waited for you to regain consciousness. She's not in any trouble." That seemed to calm Yang down.

Oh, so what about Beacon? Can I…not go anymore?" She said the words hesitantly, like she was scared of what the answer to her question might be. Hector raised his hands in a placating attempt to calm her down.

"That is still being decided. But the decision might be set if you run off while the headmaster is down the hallway hoping to see that you're safe."

He was starting to think that if he kept shocking her like this she'd faint again. She was a tough one though, taking the surprises as they came. Albeit, barely. "He came…to help me?"

"He was worried about you. He wanted to make sure you weren't in any danger." Who they expected the danger to be from was clear to everybody in the cell.

Yang just nodded dumbly as she stood and walked past him out the cell and down the hall. Hector turned to Blake who had an eyebrow raised. "Is the headmaster of Beacon really here?"

"Yes, why would I lie?"

She just shrugged. "To make her feel better I guess."

"Well, I did not lie, the headmaster is here. He came because he heard that a Judge had detained Ms. Xiao-Long and assumed the worst." He noticed how Blake frowned and the way that her 'bow' began to move. If she wanted to disguise her heritage then she would really need to get that under control.

"Judge-"

He raised a hand to stop her. "It does not matter, I am happy he came. To see the guardian of so many so dedicated to insuring the safety of one student is good to see. Even if he was making sure she was safe from me. His arrival also means we got to talk about your admission into the academy."

Blake perked up, her bow fidgeting even as she tried to feign nonchalance. "What did he say?"

"There are limits and conditions, but if they deem your application acceptable then you are to attend Beacon this semester."

Blake eyes widened and she suddenly gave a sound like the mix between a gasp and a laugh. Her eyes were quickly moistening and she sniffed as she brought a hand up to her mouth. "I don't-I-this is amazing. Thank you."

Hector couldn't help but smile under his helmet as put a hand of her shoulder. "You have earned this chance. Do not forget that."

She suddenly looked worried though. "But most of my training…it was with the White Fang. I didn't go to a normal combat school. They could turn me away."

"I believe there is a homeschooled option on the form, Ms. Belladonna. I believe that will suffice." He was startled as she gave a small snort and wiped at her eyes. She seemed to be in much higher spirits, if not still a bit shaky. "I must go finish up with Ms. Xiao-Long but when I return, if you wish, we can work on your application together. A statement from an eye witness to your skills may be helpful. You can begin the process on one of the computers here at the headquarters. Just ask one of the officers."

She could only nod and Hector turned to leave only to stop as a hand grabbed his arm. He looked to see Blake giving him a serious look, confusion wracked your features. "Wait, I'm sorry, but I have to know. Why are you doing all this for me? Why go through all this work just to help me?"

"Because I can," he said simply as he patted her hand. After a few moments she seemed to accept the answer and released his arm. He left the cell and headed out only to remember that he hadn't seen Ms. Rose since she had left. He asked some of the officers if they had seen her but no one had. He'd need her in order to judge Ms. Xiao-Long correctly. He figured that she must have lost track of the time at the store and left the building to go find her.

As he turned the corner to the street where the ammunition and dust store was he came across a strange scene. There down the street was Ruby, wielding some sort of sniper-scythe hybrid while facing down a group of armed men. The situation was already making Hector reach for his sword. But then he looked more closely at the men. It was then that he noticed…

" _Roman Torchwick_!" Liar, thief, corruptor, monster, _murderer._ An Accused no Judge in Vale didn't recognize.

As he roared out the name everyone turned to see Hector barreling down the street, longsword drawn and gleaming. A Judge was scary, a Judge with their weapon out was terrifying, but when a Judge knew your name personally and was making a beeline straight for you then that set every survival instinct a person had on fire. Torchwick quickly realized that he was somehow about to be on the receiving end of a Judges wrath and rather than question it, acted. He did so by throwing all of his men in between him and the incoming danger.

"Stop him you morons, he's going to kill me!" He raised his cane and the bottom popped open revealing it to be some kind of gun. His men hesitantly did the same only to be distracted as the girl in the red hood leapt among them and started to take them out.

"Oh no you don't!" she slammed into one and as the other scrambled to decide who was the bigger threat Hector was already among them. Using the blunt side of his longsword he worked with Ruby to non-lethally make quick work of the non-Accused. When they were dispatched all that was left was a very nervous looking Torchwick.

"Well, this is awkward. You know, when I said stop him I didn't think the morons were going to shoot at you. I actually had no intention of resisting arrest, honest." When Hector and Ruby responded by raising their weapons Torchwick just sighed. "Not buying it huh? Try this then."

He raised his cane and Hector shifted the blade to block whatever the weapon fired. But Torchwick changed his aim and shifted it to the side. Hectors eyes widened as he saw that he was aiming towards Ruby. He twisted his body as Torchwick pulled the trigger and sent out an explosive blast of dust at the girl. A few steps and a swing of the sword cut the projectile in half. Said halves split off and exploded in separate parts of the street. Hector saw that Ruby was okay before turning and seeing that Torchwick was gone.

"There he is!" Ruby said pointing towards a nearby building. Hector looked to where she was pointing and saw Torchwick climbing up a nearby building. "I've got him!"

"Ms. Rose no!" Hector called out too late, Ruby had already used her scythe to blast up to the roof. Hector looked around and saw that the dust shop owner was peeking out of the doorway. "Call the police." The man nodded and Hector began to run. He headed up the same ladder Torchwick had as fast as he could. He heard an explosion and practically leapt over the ledge above him to reach the top of the roof. There he saw that Torchwick had begun to escape unto a bullhead. The craft hovered as Ruby stared the villain down. Someone else was there too, standing in front of Ruby defensively.

"Professor Goodwitch?"

The professor turned only to give him a brief nod before beginning to assault the craft. Was she insane? This was a populated area. The people below could get hurt if she destroyed the vehicle. This had gone too far already. Hector walked forward and drew his blade. He breathed in and out, repeating the process and letting his energy intermingle with the air in his lungs after every breath. He didn't expel the energy out though, he let it build and build. He focused it and guided it through his body letting it flow into his arm and into his sword.

The blades black steel began to hum and it seemed to grow darker the more energy he allowed into it. By the time he reached Ruby and Professor Goodwitch the blade was as dark as night. It seemed to absorb the light around it, making it look like the void in weapon form. As he approached, the ice storm Professor Goodwitch created to attack the craft dissipated much to the confusion of her and Ms. Rose. Their eyes widened as he walked past them and stood in front of the bullhead. He realized that he must have looked quite imposing.

The person with Torchwick on the bullhead must have thought so too. Because they sent a fiery salvo of explosive dust towards the group on the roof clearly meant to kill. Judging by the look of them the fireballs had been intermingled with aura and sent out with the intent of blasting the entire roof apart with them on it. Hector decided it was time to act.

"No," one word and Hector swung his sword in an arc that ended with it being embedded in the floor at his feet. A dome of black energy came from the blade and bubbled outwards. The fire balls fizzled and sparked out of existence as they touched the black energy. The bullhead veered of quickly as the wave came closer and flew off into the sky. When he sure they had left Hector pulled the blade from the ground and let the energy dissipate. The sword went back to normal after a few moments and he turned to see the other two seem a bit out of sorts.

Ruby groaned clutched her stomach. "What-ugh, what just happened?"

Professor Goodwitch held her head like she was experiencing a very nasty headache. "That would be the Sable energy. A signature trait of the Sable Judges, very disagreeable to those with their aura's unlocked."

"Yes, I am sorry you two were affected." Hector said as he approached. "But I needed to extend the area of effect so that whoever was on the bullhead would be forced to flee. Are you unharm-" Hector hissed in pain as he fell to a knee.

"Judge!" Ruby rushed forward and helped Hector get back to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine Ms. Rose. That technique requires a lot of energy to use. I am just tired. All I need is some rest."

"You should have let me handle it, I had it under control. "Professor Goodwitch said. Her expression was a mixture of concern, annoyance and exhaustion.

"There was too much risk, to the both of you and those down below. It was best to frighten them off before they could cause any more harm."

"Couldn't you have just blown the bullhead up?"

"That is what I was trying to prevent, Ms. Rose. Besides, I don't…exactly have any long range capabilities. The sable dome is the most advanced technique I have outside of my close range skills, and even then it's more of a defensive move."

Professor Goodwitch hummed thoughtfully at that and Ruby seemed to fully notice her for the first time since her arrival. "You're a huntress." Her face suddenly split into an excited smile. "Can I have your autograph?!"

When Professor Goodwitch only gave her a frown and stern look she turned to Hector for clarification only to find that he had placed his hands on his hips in an equally stern manner. "What?"

Soon Hector was back in an interrogation room. Three girls sat across from him, while Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch stood in the corner watching. There were three files in front of him, each with one of the girl's names on them. "Alright, you've been waiting long enough. Ms. Belladonna let us begin with you." He slid her folder over. She took it and began to read. Blake was the easiest to handle. Apparently, while he was gone, Ozpin and she had discussed her former life and her application. She must have said something that impressed him because when he returned Ozpin had declared that she was fit to enter his school. "You begin your first semester at Beacon next week." She tried to look clam but he could see the excitement shine in her eyes, and Hector couldn't blame her. This was a great opportunity. "As for those conditions I mentioned after some discussion with Professor Goodwitch I managed to convince her to let you work off your debt to society by being her assistant."

Blake looked wary. "Meaning…"

"You will file her documents, you will type up her memo's, you will organize her office, and you will do whatever she asks for your entire stay at Beacon."

"My entire stay," she asked as she fidgeted in her seat, "as in all four years?"

"As in all four years," Hector affirmed as he held out a pen. "Breaks included. Do you accept?"

Blake hesitated before taking the pen with a nod. Hector felt a mixture of relief and happiness as she signed the documents in the folder and handed the pen back. He then turned to Yang, who gulped nervously. "Ms. Xiao-Long, you are guilty of crimes including, but not limited to, battery, assault, destruction of private property, resisting arrest and attacking a Judge." That really got her squirming in her seat. "Usually I wouldn't let you go to Beacon, but after some glowing testimony from your sister and the teachers I called at Signal I decided that some leniency could be granted." The teachers he had called were all very consistent in their descriptions of Yang Xiao-Long. Granted the last one sounded pretty drunk but the testimonies all painted a pretty vivid picture.

She was a stubborn, hot-headed thrill seeker who often went by a punch first ask questions later mentality. But while she was often reckless, she was also said to be cheerful energetic and bright. A source of hope and joy for all those she met. Hector knew how much they needed people like that in world right now. "You may still go to Beacon," Yang gave a sigh of relief, "but your actions will have consequences. You still attacked a man and his aura-less employees."

"Now to be fair-" she started but stopped as Hector raised a hand.

"Save it, you're guilty. What we're discussing now is the punishment." He slid her folder over. "Fortunately, for all those involved, Beacon has agreed to foot the bill for all the damage you caused." Yang seemed relieved at the news, but she wasn't off the hook yet. "This wipes away the debt you owe to Junior and his club, but it means you are now in debt to the school."

Yang scratched her head confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means you are going to work off your debt, Ms. Xiao-Long. In your free time you will be working in the school cafeteria, as a dishwasher."

"What?!" She practically shrieked. "Until when?!"

"Well, until you pay of your debt of course, Ms. Xiao-Long. At the rate the school has agreed to pay you a fair chunk of your debt should paid off by the time you graduate. After that some money will be taken out of every job you take as a professional huntress to further pay off your debt."

"What if I say no?" She said crossing her arms and giving Hector a defiant stare.

"Then I send you back home to Patch under house arrest and you pay off your debt with whatever non-huntress job you take. Trust, me, the huntress route is faster." He held out the pen.

Yang grumbled as she took it and signed. She threw it back and Hector caught the pen without looking. He turned to Ruby. Hector hesitated before the next part. He couldn't understand Ozpin's thinking. After they had returned to the station Hector had judged Ruby guilty of vigilantism. Her actions in the store had been mainly in self-defense, unlike her sister, and that meant he could go a bit easier on her. But she had pursued a dangerous criminal and in doing so put herself and others at risk. That could not stand. He had decided on giving her some community service and asking Signal to give her a semester's worth of detention but Ozpin had asked for something else.

He wanted Ruby to go to Beacon.

Hector had asked why, the girl was only fifteen. She wasn't old enough for a combat school of that caliber. She was still just a child. But Ozpin had insisted, stating that he had looked over recordings of her abilities and deemed them fit for the school. He had called her a prodigy, and prodigies stuck in schools like Signal weren't challenged. Worse yet, they got bored. And bored aura users usually led to trouble. So Hector had decided to trust in his judgement. He just hoped the man knew what he was doing.

"Ms. Rose you will be serving detention for the next school semester," Ruby deflated in her seat, sighing in melancholy, "at Beacon Academy. If that is what you want."

For a moment the entire room was deadly quiet. Ruby looked like she was still processing what he had said. Suddenly she whipped her head around to look at Professor Ozpin, who gave her a small smile and a nod. Her head whipped back to look at Hector who only slid the folder with her name towards her.

She snatched it up and tore the folder open in order to quickly scan its contents. She looked it over, and over, and over again. Before she suddenly let out a squeal so loud that Hector was almost certain that they might be able to hear it back at the Tower of Justice. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" She leapt out of her seat and began to jump up and down. Yang was no less excited.

"My little sister is coming to Beacon, this is amazing!" She leapt from the seat and gave Ruby a massive bear hug. Together they began to jump up and down, causing the others in the room to smile.

"Congratulations, you'll all be Beacon students soon enough."

"Granted they pass initiation," Goodwitch said from the side of the room causing the girls to stop.

"What?" Ruby said, expression quickly becoming worried. "What if we don't pass initiation?"

"It doesn't matter," Hector said as he stood up. "You will pass. All of you will. I fully believe in you." They were bright, strong girls. They'd be fine.

That got a smile from all three girls, and looks he couldn't quite decipher from the professors. They spoke about the arrangements over getting to Beacon and where they would be staying for the next week. It was decided that Ruby and Yang would return to patch and gather her things before returning the day of orientation. Blake would stay at Beacon in a guest suite before joining the other prospective students.

Soon they were all saying their goodbyes.

"Take care, Ms. Belladonna." He said as he shook her hand.

"You too Judge Hector, thank you."

He nodded before turning to the sisters. Ruby was teary eyed as she ran into him, wrapping her arms around his midsection. He hesitantly patted her on the back. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She released him and hopped back as Yang gave him a two fingered salute.

"See you around Judge." With that they were off to the airport. The last people to see off were the professors.

He shook Ozpin's hand. "It's been a pleasure."

"Likewise," Ozpin said as he shook, "I hope we meet again, hopefully under better circumstances."

"Agreed," he released the man's hand and turned to Professor Goodwitch. She didn't motion for a shake, or any type of goodbye. She simply gave a curt nod. Hector realized he had a long journey to go before overcoming the stigma the Judges had in the aura wielding community. Still, that didn't change what needed to be said. "Thank you." She raised a single delicate eyebrow and Hector realized he'd need to elaborate. "You saved Ms. Rose's life where I could not. Thank you."

After a few moments where she seemed to be analyzing him she nodded and soon both Professors were off, with Blake following close behind.

With that done he headed back inside the headquarters and asked if there was a device he could access the CCT network with. He was led to a monitor and quickly made a call. When it went through the screen was filled by a very familiar helmeted face.

"What, what is it? Who's calling?" A crotchety old voice called out.

"Master Mavros, it is-"

"Master, that implies I have an apprentice. I don't have an apprentice. Apprentice's call their masters when their supposed too, not days later."

"I apologize for the delay but-"

"But nothing, what was the one thing I told you before you went gallivanting across Remnant?"

"Stay in contact?"

"Stay in contact. So what do you do?"

"I-"

"Fall of the grid entirely. I call the men you were supposed to guard and they say you run off into the City of Vale with some terrorist girl-"

"Master, that isn't entirely-"

"Which leave me thinking, what? Is he dead, is he injured, is he married? Who knows, all that's for certain is that he can't make a phone call!"

"Sorry, Master."

The man only snorted. "I'm just glad you haven't started telling me it won't happen again. Brothers help me if another apprentice starts spouting that line." Mavros took a breath and began to tap his fingers against his desk off-screen. "So what's kept you then?"

Hector quickly explained the circumstances of the last few days. When he was done his master gave a snort of amusement. "I swear I could send you out for eggs and you'd come back a week later claiming the farmer needed help with the harvest."

"Um, what-"

"It means you're too easily distracted, dammit boy when are you going to realize it. You're a Sable Judge. You do not have time to deal with every lost kitten or child with a scraped knee you find."

Hector stood straight in his seat and steeled his voice. "I will not ignore anyone in need of help, ever." He hated to talk to his master so disrespectfully, but he was right. Hector was a Sable Judge now. What that meant was up to him and him alone to decide. The old man only grumbled leading to Hector realizing he needed to ask him something important. "Master, concerning the people I've met. The regular men and women are fine with my presence, even calmed by it. But the aura users…"

"Hate your damn guts," Mavros finished. Hector could only nod and the old man snorted disdainfully. His master was the only man Hector knew who could snort in so many different ways. "That or they're scared witless of you. Why shouldn't they be?"

"A Judges duty is to protect people-"

"We protect regular people, civilians going about their boring and usually meaningless lives. Not the super powered freak shows who are one hissy fit away from brutally murdering them."

"Huntsmen and Huntresses do a lot of good in the world."

"Most, when kept in line. They stay like that because they know that a single toe out of that line brings us over and bam-" he slammed a hand down on his desk, "-off comes the toe. Fear keeps the peace boy. Fear keeps Mr. and Mrs. time bomb from deciding that they are better than other people enough to deserve special treatment."

"The aura users may need to be watched but that does not mean they should be terrified into compliance. Fear alone breeds resentment and enemies."

"You can't be liked by everybody, boy." Mavros looked off screen at something before sighing. "We could argue about this all day. But like it or not, it seems like your bleeding heart attitude's landed you another assignment."

"What?" It was protocol to return to the Tower before taking on a new assignment. Especially for new Judges, it let them rest and catalogue their judgements.

"Don't throw a fit, there's trouble up north and the higher ups want to send someone with a more…diplomatic mindset to handle it."

"What's happened?"

"Some rich brat went and picked a fight with some stupid hotshot minor Judge stationed in the capital. He was there to talk to some Mantle big wigs-"

"You mean Atlas."

"What?"

"The area, it's called Atlas now. After Mantle-"

"I don't give an Ursa's furry rear end what it's called. One of our idiot brothers went and almost sliced some heiress' eye out in a spar and now the whole damn continent's practically baying for every Judge's head on a spike!"

"That sounds bad."

"That sound bad," Mavros repeated mockingly. "Yes, it does. Now get on the next transport to Atlas and help smooth things over before they decide to start an open season on the order!" With that Mavros hung up leaving Hector looking at an empty screen.

He quickly stood up and started to head to the nearest airport.

* * *

 **Hello everybody, I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. This chapter was a tricky one, because while the last chapters were meant to build up the sort of sort of heroic mythological status the judges have this one shows the negative side of their fame. To the regular people they are meant to protect Judges are heroes, but to the people with aura they are meant to control they seem more like the boogeymen of Remnant. It's never a good sign for Huntsmen and Huntresses whenever they hear that a Judge has gotten involved and it isn't uncommon for them to hear that someone they know has been detained and killed on the word of a Judge alone. I wanted to show how much resentment and fear this has built up and just how much work Hector has ahead of him to try and cross that gap.**

 **The favorites and follows are appreciated as always and reviews are always welcome. Thank you all again for reading this far and I hope you continue to like the story as much as I like to write it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Turbulence hitting the transport ship rocked Hector awake. He snorted as he got his bearings and relaxed when he realized where he was. Hector had gotten on the first transport out of Vale where they had given him a private first class cabin, for free despite his protests. As he looked out the window to a snow covered landscape below he figured that they must have already crossed over into Atlas' territory. It seemed that now would be as good a time as any to revisit the dossier he had been sent. Pulling out the touch computer that came with the seat he quickly accessed the information.

What a mess.

Apparently during a gala that took place after a charity concert an incident occurred where one of the attendants took offense to a comment made by an attending Minor Judge. Said offense escalated to a point where a duel had taken place between the two. For some reason the information regarding the duel was severely lacking. He did not know what occurred, how the match had ended or even the name of the Minor Judge involved. Just that the result was the near loss of the attendant's eye and an outcry across Atlas calling for justice against the offending judge. If the matter wasn't settled soon then relations with Atlas could be blasted back to square one. Hector would not let that happen.

He decided to read more about the attendant in question. A Ms. Weiss Schnee, second child to the Schnee family. Her sister, Winter, had left the family name and her place as heiress behind in order to pursue a military career. This left Weiss next in line to inherit the Schnee Dust Company, which in turn made her set to be one of the most powerful people on Remnant. Strangely enough there was plenty in her profile about her family history and her future company, but little about the girl herself.

He actually had to do some digging but what he found wasn't very useful. Prim and proper, proper and prim, it was the same wherever he looked on the CCT network. If what he read was to be believed she was a demure, well mannered, well-spoken young woman with a good head on her shoulders and the voice of an angel. That last description was the only part with any actual evidence behind it. He looked up recordings of the last charity she sang at, along with a few others, and from what he saw she was very talented. And from what he could see in her eyes, very sad.

Turbulence rocked the craft again and Hector groaned as his head began to throb. He got such headaches when traveling by flight. The pain got so bad that he could scarcely enjoy the view of the capital down below. He wished he could have gone to Atlas by land and sea but time was of the essence and as they approached the airstrip he was glad they had arrived so quickly.

As soon as he stepped of the transport he was guided off the strip and over into a tinted window limousine by some Atlas soldiers. The less time he was seen the better, apparently, since Atlas had become a hotbed of anti-Judge resentment over the course of the last week. He wished that he had brought his cloak but realized that he had left it back in the nightclub. He'd have to make do surrounded by soldiers who kept glancing over at him nervously. One though seemed bolder than the rest.

"So, you're the Judge."

Hector nodded. "I am Minor Judge Hector, yes."

"What brings you to Atlas, Minor Judge Hector," he drawled out that last part.

Hector tilted his helmet, confused. "I was informed that this group was already aware of my task here. I am here to help mediate between two parties that have come into conflict, one of which is a fellow Judge."

"So why send you?" The soldier asked. "What makes you so special? Are the strongest Judge?"

"No," Hector said shaking his head. "I believe that the strongest of us physically is Major Judge Dubh. He is currently known in our order as the Bear Judge." The men around him became less nervous and more interested.

"Why is he called that?" The bold soldier asked leaning forward.

"He wears the least armor out of anyone in the order. He is also one of the few in our Orders history to not forge their own weapon."

"What does he use to fight then?"

"His fists," Hector said. One of the others in the car whistled and the bold soldier leaned back, clearly impressed.

"Are you the smartest Judge?" Another soldier asked. "Is that why they sent you?"

"No, the most intelligent of our order all create the Supreme court. It consists of men and women who have the experience and wisdom to best lead the order."

From there the ride consisted of the soldiers asking questions and Hector answering them the best he could. Who was the fastest? Who was the most skilled? Who was the cleverest? The list went on and the men became more comfortable. By the time they reached the Schnee estate the others were speaking back and forth between him and each other amicably.

The vehicle stopped and Hector exited only to catch his breath at what he saw. The Schnee family estate was magnificent. It was almost like something out a fairy tale. A giant manor made of ivory white wood that absolutely towered over the area. The soldiers led him inside and Hector saw that there was a group ready to receive him in the foyer. A line of butlers and maids standing in a row at attention, a stout man with a full mustache in front of the line who bowed with the others as he approached.

"Welcome the Schnee Manor, Judge Hector." He rose and the others followed. But when he looked he saw that the staff seemed to be nervous. They were hiding it very well, to be sure, but the signs were there. The shaky hands, the occasional flit of the eyes over to him, and the sweat on their temples seemed to all be because of him. What was even stranger though was the leader of the staff. Who wore a smile, but his gaze was fierce, cold and filled with raw dislike. "I am Klein Sieben, the family butler and chief of staff here on the estate. If there is anything you require during your stay, simply ask."

"Thank you," Hector said sincerely with a small bow of his own, much to the surprise of the others in the room. "I am glad for your hospitality and hope to not be too much of a burden upon you and your staff. But I must ask, are any of the Schnee family members here?" Hector asked looking around the lavishly expensive room. "I must speak with them at once. I had hoped that they might be here to receive me."

Klein's gaze narrowed in suspicion as he shook his head. "I apologize, but Master Jacques is off handling business elsewhere with your fellow Judge."

"And the others, where are they?"

Klein hesitated before speaking through gritted teeth. "The mistress is in the gardens…indisposed. Master Whitley is off at boarding school. Mistress Winter is with Master Jacques." Hector waited for the final member's location but Klein seemed to be acting like that was the whole list.

"And Ms. Schnee, where is she?"

"In the gardens, as I said." The butlers face was a mask. He was clearly avoiding the topic of who Hector was here for. His actions did remind him of someone though…and then it hit him.

He turned to the guards who had escorted him there and nodded. "Thank you all for your help in getting me here, I will be fine from here on out." The group saluted and left, leaving Hector alone with the staff. When he turned back to Klein he saw that, while still a mask, the man was showing subtle signs of terror. What a mess this all was. "Mr. Sieben, I am not here to hurt anyone." The butler seemed surprised at the words. "I can assure you that Ms. Weiss Schnee is in no danger from me. I am just here to get a handle of things and try to find the most peaceful solution possible, I swear it."

The butler and the Judge locked eyes for a few moments. Before Klein looked down and away, his expression ashamed. "I-she is in the piano room."

"Not with her family?"

Klein's frown deepened as his hand clenched. "No, they had other matters to attend to."

What a terrible thing to say. She was injured and alone? "Take me to her."

Klein nodded sadly before dismissing the others and leading Hector through the halls of the manor. Every room was an opulent display of wealth and power. Paintings of all sizes and styles, statues of every type of stone, and relics from all over Remnant adorned the entire building. But what he took notice most of was the occasional family portrait. One in particular caught his eye immediately. It was of the whole family, the children young and their parents youthful. He knew which child was Weiss immediately. Her eyes were as sad as they had been in all the images he had seen. Eventually they reached a pale ivory door. Klein stopped and stood to the side a she gestured to the room.

"She is in there. I will give you your privacy. " He blinked and to Hector's surprise his brown eyes had suddenly turned a bright red. "Don't try anything." With that he walked off leaving Hector alone in the hallway.

As he absorbed the strange occurrence he heard something. It was soft but unmistakable, the gentle sound of a piano. Hector twisted the door knob and pushed the door open. It swung inward noiselessly and he walked inside. He was sure that if he looked around then he would see that the room was as high class and opulent as the rest of the estate. But he ignored it, instead focusing on the instrument in the center of the room and its player. He made sure to move slowly so that the sound of his armor didn't ruin the performance

The music was sad, so sad. His heart began to ache as he approached and the song continued. The piano seemed to emanate melancholy and loneliness, a soft hum coming from the girl seated was soft and echoed unshed tears. As the music stopped he realized that he had no idea how much time had passed. It was as if he had been possessed.

He spoke without thinking. "You play marvelously."

The girl gasped as she turned and stood. She was as he saw in the recordings. Pale, with hair as white snow. But that hair had been changed from what he had seen. It now fell over her face, as she moved he saw that it hid a patch underneath covering her left eye. What had they done to her?

"I did not mean to startle you," he said raising his hands to show he meant no harm.

"You didn't- I just didn't hear you come in." She looked him over, her chin raised and eye fiery like she was about to give him the tongue lashing of the century. But suddenly that fire dimmed. She took a deep breath and clasped her hands before addressing him. The one eye he could see was now devoid of emotion. "I have done a poor job as a hostess already. I have missed your arrival, and not offered you any food or refreshment."

"Stop that." His response was involuntary. This was…wrong. It was robotic, it was controlled and constrained. It was like he was speaking to a doll, she seemed so fragile that he was almost frightened she'd shatter apart right in front of him. But it was a lie. He had seen the truth. There had been rage in her eyes.

She seemed startled, and to his satisfaction a little annoyed, before retuning her expression to the cool mask. "I am sorry, have I said something wrong?"

"Formality and decorum is a highly valued trait here. I understand this. But in my experience, sad as it is, a huntress' first response to a Judge is not simple acceptance." It was usually fear, anger, loathing or all three.

Her mask flickered. He saw glimpses of confusion and sadness. "I am not a huntress."

"No? How strange," Hector said as he walked over and took a seat at a nearby table.

Weiss tracked his movements. The only hint to her curiosity was the slight twitch of her eyebrows. "Why is that strange? Hunting Grimm is not proper for a future heiress to such a fortuitous life. I have everything I could ever want." The monotonous way she said the words almost physically hurt Hector.

"Ah, so unlocking ones aura and combat training is simply another step to preparing for your future as a CEO, yes?"

She flinched before quickly returning to her emotionless stance. "I-that is simply a precaution. With the White Fang increasing their attacks, one can never be too careful."

"Which is why if I were to meet them I'd see the rest of your family with their aura's unlocked as well, or am I wrong?" She started looking extremely uncomfortable. The mask she put up was degrading by the moment. When she didn't seem to be able to produce and answer Hector held back a sigh. "Ms. Schnee, I am not your enemy." Why did he have to remind everyone of that fact?

That one surprised her. She blinked at him a few times before the words seemed to process. "Of course not, you're-"

"I am someone who just wants to hear all sides of the story." He gestured for her to sit beside him. "Please, sit."

She hesitated, fear clearly in her eyes. Before she swallowed and walked over to take the seat. Hector took out his tome and began the process. "Now, tell me everything."

She was hesitant, and had to correct herself every few moments, but soon Hector had a good idea of what had happened. After a charity concert hosted by the Schnee family there had been a gala. That much he already knew. The argument between the Judge and Ms. Schnee though seemed to have occurred when the Judge had made a comment about her future career path.

"You mean your wish to be a huntress?"

"I-," she seemed to be thinking about lying. A decision she had to think twice about. "Yes."

"What did he say?"

"He said that I should leave the hunting to those with real world experience. That ivory towers rarely build the character that the real world does."

"That was rude of him to say."

A ghost of a smile flickered across her face. Hector blinked and it was back to the mask. "I took offense to his words. I said…I said that I am as combat worthy as anyone he's ever fought. He took that as a challenge and asked for a private duel." What? "To see if there was any merit to my words." Hector had to stop writing. It was insane. This was insane. A judge fighting a child, the ridiculousness of it was staggering.

He took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. No one was helped if he lost control now. "What happened next?"

"I received…this," she said gesturing to the path over her eye. "My father was…" Furious, horrified, he must have been completely seething the Order for what they had done to his daughter. "He was mortified, at my behavior."

He had been embarrassed. The man had been embarrassed that his daughter had acted out. Rather than concerned that she had nearly lost an eye. The whole scenario was almost too much for Hector. Too cold, too cruel, it was too absolutely abhorrent. But something nagged at the back of his mind.

"Ms. Schnee, you skipped over the fight itself, what happened?"

She straightened up and the mask was back in full force. "We fought, and I was injured."

"How though, even a huntress in training should have been able to put up some sort of fight. How did your injury occur?"

"He punched me," she almost snarled before whipping her head away, "before I-." She hesitated before coughing. "Before the end of the match and the fight was over."

What was with this hesitation, why was the match so secretive? She was being quiet, there was no quote from the judge, and there were no witnesses either. It was like everyone had just assumed-.

Oh.

A chill had run up Hector's spine and he had to put the pen down. His train of thought sped through what he knew and the fear continued to spread. He knew what he needed to ask, but the answer could be absolutely monumental. He had to know.

"Ms. Schnee, did you… _win_ the fight?"

Her widened eye told him everything and the shock reverberated throughout his body. This…was unprecedented. She shifted uncomfortably as she kept her eye on him. "I-"

"That is amazing, absolutely amazing." She blinked at him a few times, her mouth falling open. He couldn't believe this. A huntress in training had beaten a Judge. It was incredible, the amount of skill and strategy needed to do so…he couldn't even begin to imagine.

She seemed to still be in shock over his words. "I'm sorry?"

"Ms. Schnee, you beat a Judge. Someone who had dedicated their life to countering and defeating aura users like yourself, you must be incredibly skilled."

"I-I have seen a lot of training. From many tutors over the years, and my sister, the specialist, as well." He could see the pride cracking through the shock. Her features became warmer, less constrained as she preened.

This was an amazing find. A girl who could defeat a Judge would make for an amazing huntress. He had to know more. Her style, her plan, and how she had done it. But still, things did not add up. "Ms. Schnee why was you victory-"

"Well, well, well, look who's here," a very familiar voice called from the doorway. Hector turned to see someone he hadn't expected to meet again for a long time. Minor Judge Ciaran strolled towards him. He wore the Judges signature black armor, with a steel kilt wrapped around his waist and a massive claymore attached to his back. It took Hector a few moments to process who it was before he realized that everything made sense now.

Ciaran was Hector's oath brother, a Judge who had taken his pledge to justice the same time he had. With how rare it was for someone to actually become a certified Judge, let alone two at the same time, oath brothers were often made closer by the bond made during the process. Ciaran though had actually taken affront to having to share his ceremony with the young upstart of the Order. He felt that it robbed his moment of importance. Hector had come to know Ciaran as a Judge of great strength, intelligence, and extreme pride. The last of which he often let get to his head during fights.

"Nice to see you finally show up," Ciaran said snidely. "I thought I'd be stuck in this ice hole forever."

Hector noticed the way Weiss' seemed intent to glare a hole through the man. He coughed awkwardly and rose to meet his brother. "Ciaran, it has been awhile."

"Less than a month and already stuck together again. A bit late getting to Atlas though, always a step behind me, huh Hex?" He seemed to notice the state of Hector's armor and placed his hands on is waist. "Geez, look at the state of you." Hector realized that is armor must looked been quite different from Ciaran's.

His brother's armor was pristine and shined, while Hector's was dull and covered in burn marks and scratches. He had seen quite a lot of combat and travel in the time since he had left the tower. He would have like to have returned to do some much needed cleaning and repairs but there just hadn't been any opportunity too.

"You look like you've been through the ringer. I thought you'd have trouble dealing with big bad Remnant but a few fights and you already look like this?" Before Hector could respond Ciaran had already turned around and was headed out the door. "Come on, they want us all in the dining room." With that Hector and Weiss were left alone again.

There was a few moments of awkward silence before she spoke. "That was…does he usually talk to you like that?"

"Yes."

"And you let him?"

Hector shrugged as he rose. "Words are just that, words. We are all free to speak our minds and voice our opinions. The freedom to do so is our right." He held out a hand and after eyeing it warily Weiss took it. He helped her up and together they walked to the dining room.

"That sounds nice, "Weiss said wistfully. Hector realized that she was talking about the freedom.

"Are you not allowed to speak freely? Do you not like it here?"

She froze before continuing to walk, her expression stilted. "Being a Schnee is an honor and a privilege others do not have." There was that mechanical voice again.

Something occurred to him. "What's to stop you from being a huntress? Those who choose the craft must become used to failure, has your injury deterred you from the path?"

"No, but-," she hesitated before reaching up and touching the patch. "Father won't even humor the notion of me going to an academy now. If I could only have another chance, I know I could show everyone what I can do." The last part was said with passion, the fire from earlier had returned as she clenched her fist with an expression of fury and pride. She quickly realized how she must look and the coolness washed over her features again. "But what's done is done. I don't believe I'll have another chance like that again. So be it." The way she said it, the loss of hope was always heartbreaking to see. This place was toxic, smothering such a fire. Something would have to change.

They spent the rest of the walk in silence. When they arrived Hector saw that his arrival had been prepared for extravagantly. The dishes were set out and the table had been polished and cleaned as well as covered in expensive looking tableware. At the head of the table was Jacques Schnee. A man who shared Weiss' pale complexion and white hair, with some grey mixed in, but with blue eyes that seemed cold, too cold. He was head of the Schnee Dust Company and one of the most powerful men in Remnant. To his left was a woman Hector recognized as military specialist Winter Schnee, she looked like an older version of Weiss. To Jacques right was Ciaran. They all regarded the two as they entered.

"Ah, hello Judge Hector," Jacques said as they entered. "I am glad you could join us. I hope my daughter didn't keep you too long."

Hector didn't miss the way Weiss straightened up or how Winter eyed him with cold hate. He separated from Weiss and she walked over to sit next to Winter while he sat next to Ciaran. "She was a fine hostess," he said as he pushed forward on the seat. "She couldn't possibly waste my time, she's the reason I am here after all."

"Quite right," Jacques said off-handedly as he gestured for the servants lead by Klein to bring the food. The Schnee's were served as the two Judges waved the servants away, their plates left empty. "Will you not be eating? How do Judges eat with those helmets on anyway?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hector and Ciaran shared a quick look. "Privately," they said in unison.

For a few minutes the air was awkward as the Schnee's ate. Hector felt the need to break the silence. "Mr. Schnee, I have to apologize for everything that has happened. This situation should not have occurred in the first place."

"I fully agree," Jacques said dabbing his mustache with a napkin. "The girl spoke out of place and now the whole continent is up in arms about a small spat. This could cause problems for both sides."

"That wasn't exactly what I-"

"I assure you though that this will all blow over soon enough. General Ironwood and I agree that the Judges have their place in Atlas. We've been working to nullify all the negative perception that my daughter's mistake has caused."

Hector noticed the way that Weiss' head lowered with every word. As well as how Winter's hold over her glass chalice caused a spider web of cracks up stem. "The General," she said through gritted teeth, "has also said that while needed, he will not tolerate any abuse of power by anyone, Judge or not."

"I was not abusing my power, the girl challenged me and I answered simple as that." Ciaran said crossing his arms and raising his armored chin in challenge at Winter. She only shot him a murderous glare before her father hummed annoyed.

"Yes, we can all agree that Weiss should not have spoken out in such a way. But thankfully we can get over the past and work on what comes next." What comes next? What was this becoming about? "Judge Hector, I wasn't allowed to before but I must thank you for your performance on that train job."

Hector could practically feel Ciaran's burning glare through their helmets as he shifted in his seat. "I was happy to help, I am just glad all the men made it safely."

"Yes, yes," Jacques said dismissively. "But aside from that your presence has had another side effect. It seems like White Fang attacks have decreased, from what my experts tell me, by about five percent. Apparently your presence is causing those animals to think twice about their little raids." The numbers had lowered by five percent? For one of the biggest business' on Remnant that meant millions had been saved.

"Just five percent," Ciaran scoffed," it's a shame you didn't have me on that train. They would have stopped completely."

Jacques regarded him with new interest but Hector decided he needed to know something. "While that is good to hear, I do not understand what it has to do with the current situation."

That brought Jacques attention back to him and he smiled as he swirled the wine in his glass. "Such results are impressive. They could mark the beginning of an incredibly beneficial alliance. Imagine it, the Sable Judges and Schnee's, together working to mend relations between the Order and Atlas."

He made it sound like a marketing pitch. But Hector couldn't help but imagine the possibilities. Generations of hurt and frustration could be mended in his lifetime. It was an amazing opportunity.

Ciaran huffed out an annoyed breath. "So what, you want us to be your guard dogs for your stock. We are Sable Judges, not your low born rent-a-cops."

"For now," Winter said into her glass. Ciaran looked at her, his body tensing.

"Care to repeat that?"

She put down the glass and raised her chin while putting on her most defiant expression. "Your Order has been on the decline for years. With the Atlesian militaries latest technology advances we might not even need Judges anymore."

The statement fascinated Hector. It did the opposite for Ciaran, he just snorted derisively. "As though some high class toaster can even hope to match the might of a Judge, let alone replace one. A fun little fantasy you live in, _Winter_."

The casual use of her name brought a grimace to her face. "If a single huntress in training can defeat a Judge then the gap in power cannot be that insurmountable."

Ciaran tensed as though he had been struck. He looked like he had a retort ready but Jacques had already slammed a hand on the table startling everyone in the room. "Winter! What have I said about breathing life into that ridiculous claim?"

"But-"

"Enough," Jacques voice was cold and firm, his eyes hard as ice. "Honestly, it was you who put the idea the idea of becoming a huntress in that girls head to begin with. Look where that got her." He had a small victorious grin as Winter turned away, shame and pain flickering across her face. "Exactly, she trains for something she cannot be and ends up paying for it. But she hasn't even stopped there. She now has the audacity to cover up her failures by lying. Who in their right minds would actually believe that she could defeat a _Sable_ _Judge_ of all people?"

"I would."

While everyone had been focused on Jacques and his tirade against his daughters Hectors words brought all eyes on him. The Schnee sisters looked quizzical while Jacques only narrowed his eyes, Ciaran was practically radiating anger. "What was that, _Brother_?" He spat the word out like a curse.

"I think that she could beat a Judge."

It took a few moments before anyone could speak. Jacques was the first to compose himself. "While your faith in my daughter is…appreciated, I have to insist that you shouldn't believe the wild statements she had been throwing around. It is simply too unbelievable."

"Exactly," Ciaran said nodding, he sounded he was talking through gritted teeth.

"Why don't we see?"

Another few moments of silence, Jacques once again was the first to recover. "What do you suggest, another spar?"

Hector noticed how the words caused Winter to straighten up in fear. Weiss though just eyed him curiously. "Not with each other again, no, I would not wish to add any more injuries to either side." This was more to save the pride of both sides from going through the whole ordeal all over again. "I was kore thinking about Specialist Schnee's words earlier." His gestured to Winter whose fear turned into focused confusion. "About how Atlesian military tech has been advancing so quickly, I assume you have security robots?"

"The most advanced on Remnant." Jacques said preening, he seemed curious as to where this was going as well.

"Would you agree to a wager?"

He seemed to think it over, eyeing Hector intensely. "I may be open to one, what did you have in mind."

"If we may borrow a few, your daughter and Judge Ciaran can see who can defeat the most within an allotted time." He looked over at Weiss who looked back with blatant disbelief. "Of course this is if they both wish it. They are free to decline on their own behalf."

Weiss quickly shook the confusion off and turned to her father. Fire lit in her good eye. "I accept. I can do this father." That led to all eyes turning to Ciaran who fidgeted in his seat.

His pride won over his caution in the end. "I accept as well. It will be a quick match, and I could use the workout."

Jacques regarded the two coldly before turning to Hector. "You would bet against another Judge?"

"My wager is that they are of equal strength and value on the battlefield."

Jacques regarded the words. "And I win if she loses, so what is it I have to gain from this?"

"I wager my personal services in guarding Schnee Dust Company cargo for a year."

The statement brought a wild gleam into Jacques eyes, Hector was almost certain that he would start drooling at some point. But his greedy expression was replaced almost immediately by a cautious one. "And if you win?"

"Does it matter?"

Jacques swirled the wine in his glass, taking a look at Ciaran before chuckling. "No, I don't think it does. When shall we have this little exhibition match take place?"

"I was thinking tomorrow, at dawn?"

"That is fine. We are in agreement then." He rose from his seat, Hector followed suit and they shook hands. The rest of the meal was uneventful and soon everyone began t retire to their rooms. Winter and Weiss passed Hector who sent a small nod her way. She nodded back and as Jacques left to go handle some business that left Hector and Ciaran as the only two left in the dining hall. When he turned to his brother he saw that he was only a few inches away.

"What in the Brothers name do you think you're doing?"

Hector ignored his brother's indignation. "You lied." The words were simple and spoken calmly, but the steel behind them was unmistakable. "Do you understand what you've done?"

"Don't you-"

"Do you really think your pride is worth all the damage you've caused? The life your about to ruin? Can you truly be at peace with this farce you've replaced the truth with?"

"I didn't lie!" Ciaran snarled before leaning back and looking around to make sure the servants weren't in earshot. "I just didn't say anything and played along when everyone assumed who the winner of the match was. People want to believe in Judge, Hector. Do you know what people would think of m-of the Order if they know that they can be beaten? We'd lose all of our respect over night!"

Hector resisted the urge to berate him more. He knew where Ciaran was coming from. One of the few things the two could actually agree on was the idea that Judges ought to be working on their positive image. But while Hector worked tirelessly to earn peoples trust, Ciaran found it rewarding enough to bask in their love. But to go this far, what was he thinking?

His tone suddenly became frosty. "Ciaran, to a Judge violence is a last resort option. Anything less and we are no better than the Grimm. The mistakes you have made here-"

"Save your preaching," Ciaran snarled. "Judges do not make mistakes or have acid-" Ciaran suddenly cut himself off and the words sent Hector's mind spinning.

Something occurred to him that he hadn't even considered. He felt like the world's biggest fool for not seeing it. "Ciaran, was Ms. Schnee's injury…an accident?"

"I taught the girl her place, nothing more." He said the words harshly, but he turned his head away. It appeared that guilt had eaten more at his brother than he realized.

Hector felt awful. He had come to Atlas and rather than help his brother, automatically made him the enemy in the situation like everyone else had. Well, maybe not Jacques, but that was an odd exception. Ciaran's pride though was running rampant and hurting everybody, even himself.

"Ciaran, apologize to her. I am sure she will forgive you. She doesn't seem to type to succumb to hate."

"Forgive?" Ciaran let out a short bitter laugh before turning and walking away. "No one forgives a Judge."

Hector just watched him leave and hoped his brother would understand how wrong he was. But for now, he had to make a call.

The next morning Hector was guided by some servants to the stone courtyard. The sun had yet to rise leaving everything in shadow. Weiss and Ciaran were standing on opposite sides of the area, stretching and checking their weapons. Winter was sitting at a table the servants had set up for the watchers. She was sipping tea as she eyed Weiss worriedly. Jacques was nowhere to be seen.

Hector approached the table. "May I sit?"

Winter looked up at him, her face wearing the same emotionless mask Weiss also used. Only she seemed to have perfected it, she gave no indication of what she was thinking at all. She just nodded and gestured to the seat across from her. Hector took a seat and together they watched the two contestants continue to prepare.

"I train Weiss here," Winter suddenly said. "Whenever I visit, we both work for hours on her form and her skills." Hector looked over and she continued. "We were both so invested in her future, and we were both devastated when that future was marred." He had a feeling that she was speaking about more than her sister's future.

"She is not done yet. Her future is still bright."

"Is it? After the last few days I could have sworn that my little sister has had to endure humiliation, assault and heartache in front of entire audiences, tarnishing her reputation. I must have been mistaken."

"She will heal, and she will prosper." He said the words with calm assurance. Winter only narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why are you so invested in her? Why risk so much? We both know that if you spend a year guarding Schnee transports your reputation may ever recover." This place, everyone was always so concerned with reputations, how they looked and how to stay ahead of everyone else. No wonder Ciaran liked it so much. But Winter did have a point. His reputation may not survive the loss of a year to guard duty.

"My name may not see not see positive benefit, but the reputation of the Judges might. People will be able to see that we aren't above the grunt work. They might see that we are all in this together, Judges, Huntsmen, and the civilians in between. That needs to be seen." It was a win-win bet if he ever saw one.

"Is that why you're helping my sister," Winter said sipping her tea, "a charity case to show the Sable Judges goodwill?"

Hector shook his head. "No, I am doing this because I believe that she would make for an amazing huntress. If she can beat a Judge, imagine what she can do to Grimm."

"So you do believe her claim then?" Winter's voice was guarded but he could detect the skepticism in her voice.

"Yes."

"Why, wouldn't that work against your Order?"

"Maybe," he said simply. The image of the Order might be weakened by such a revelation. But the truth needed to be exposed somehow, someday. It was something Hector was slowly seeing the longer her explored Remnant.

The world was out of balance.

The Judges had long been seen, even to themselves, as the unstoppable breaker of the aura unlocked criminals. But over the centuries the truth had been swayed to make room for legend. People now believed that Judges were invincible, invulnerable defenders of truth and justice. They had emancipated the faunas slaves during the Great War, held the line during the Mountain Glenn Uprisings, and had defended them for as long as many could remember. But the myths had caused a divide.

People were beginning to forget the need for Huntsmen, and the true enemies that lurked in the shadows of all the Kingdoms. So now civilian's feared huntsmen, huntsmen feared Judges, and Judges feared for civilians, but everyone seemed to fear the Grimm less and less. The balance had been traded for a hierarchy, and Hector was worried of what that could do to Remnant and its people.

Winter's eyes suddenly narrowed. "What is it you hope to ask for if my sister wins for you?"

Before he could answer her someone spoke up, they looked to see that Klein had begun to explain the rules of the wager. About twenty security bots stood in a line behind him. The time limit had been set for ten minutes and they would all be activated at once. The person who could disable the most machines before the time limit was over would be the winner. Both parties agreed to the terms and took their stances. As the sun rose in the horizon, they began.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Ciaran and Hector were given the choice between the train job and the diplomatic mission in Atlas. Ciaran demanded the diplomatic mission and being the kind of guy he is Hector was fine with train guarding duty.**

 **An action less chapter but one I needed. At first this was going to be one chapter but after a ton of rewrites the whole Weiss Arc happening here seemed better set as two. It may seem like Weiss is getting a lot more attention than the others but that's just because this part of the story is setting up a lot of plot threads. Introducing another Judge, the Atlas situation, Weiss' story, and Hector's own growing realization that the Judges have a dire problem in need of being fixed. I tried to make Ciaran as rounded as possible, while still making him come off as the jerk he is. Hopefully the chapter doesn't come off as too exposition heavy before we finish dealing with this little Atlas part.**

 **Thank you everyone again for the favorites, follows and reviews. As always, they're appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

The contest started simply enough, the group of twenty security bots split off into two groups to attack both contestants. They were the standard humanoid shape and size Hector has come to expect from the standard Atlesian Knight model. But instead of the regular rifles or blades they brought out some sort of baton. The baton extended revealing that they were all armed with telescoping staffs. The staffs began to hum and glow purple before they started sparking with electricity and the knights their assault.

Almost immediately Hector could tell why Weiss had beaten Ciaran. As she flowed seamlessly dodging the knights' strikes and attacking with her rapier he saw years of hard work and practice giving her graceful flow to her movements. This, by itself, wouldn't have helped her much against a Judge. What did give her an edge was the same thing that turned one of the knights pursuing her into a molten slag pile: dust.

History said that dust had been around since the dawn of the aura users. Their growing numbers were said to have activated the crystals and in turn their use helped push back the forces of Grimm. Said growth of aura users led to the formation of Judges to keep them in check. This meant that they had to deal with dust as well, something that the Order had never been completely able to do. Dust was a strange element. It was like the Remnant's aura made physical and enhanced. It was still affected by a Judges anti-aura abilities, but its properties made it way more difficult to deal with. It was like trying to deal with oil instead of water, it was much slicker and more difficult to manipulate. A good Judge could handle it, but Ciaran…

The Judge in question snarled in pain as a buzzing staff struck his blade sending jolts of electricity through it. He responded by slicing the knight clean in half. His claymore was swinging in wide arcs forcing the knights to dodge back to avoid being dismembered. Hector had to admit, they were pretty advanced machines. As Ciaran continued on the offensive Hector nearly groaned as he saw his oath brother swing his blade in the most impractical way possible. He traded speed and skill for flashy sweeps and flourishes. He even threw his weapon in the air, letting it spin, before grabbing it by the hilt on the way down and using the momentum to cleave another knight in two.

Weiss on the other hand was going through her dust supply at an impressive, and completely impractical, rate. Sending waves of fire and columns of ice to manipulate and tear apart her opponents.

Hector heard Winter groan beside him. "I told her how bad an idea it was, going through dust that quickly."

Hector nodded as Ciaran used the broadside of his sword as a shield and Weiss skewered another knight through the chest. "Yes, it does seem quite costly."

"If she were a regular huntress she'd go broke her first mission."

"She requires discipline." Ciaran let off a bloodthirsty scream as he swept a knight's feet from under it and brought his sword down on its chest. "She is not the only one."

Winter regarded him quizzically. "This match is more…even, than I thought it would be."

"Is that a question?"

Winter hummed as she saw her sister flip and use her glyphs to juggle some of the knights. "Weiss can use her glyphs and dust, meaning Judge Ciaran isn't affecting her abilities."

"No," he was far too proud for that. Cheating or manipulating his opponent would only taint victory for him. But his tolerance for it always seemed to waiver whenever he ended up on the losing side.

"He still has the advantage though, I don't know how well a Judge can see through their helmet but I do know how well Weiss can see through that patch over her eye."

"What patch?"

"What patch-" Winter looked at him incredulously before turning to her sister and seeing what he did. As Weiss slashed and dodged her hair flowed around her face, revealing two fiery determined eyes that absorbed every detail of the arena. A scar as left where she had been struck by Ciaran, but she didn't seem to be hiding it. Winter gaped at the change in her sister. "How could I not have noticed? How-when-"

"Your sister has come to win, Ms. Schnee. She cannot let anything stop he from doing so. A patch, a scar, what are they to victory?"

Winter hummed approvingly, he saw the flicker if a smile flash across her face. "So she's fighting at her full strength right now. While he is-" She was cut off as Ciaran beheaded four knights at once with a might crash of metal. He laughed victoriously before stumbling back as the knights raised their staffs and kept delivering blows.

"Ah, their cores are in their chests then?"

Winter nodded. "They're more secure that way. Why isn't this easier for him though?"

"Why would it be?"

"His abilities should make it…oh." There it was. "The knights don't have aura, just dust. That's why he's having more trouble with them than he would a human opponent, correct?"

"Faunas too, Judges can handle anything alive really, but yes. A lack of aura changes the landscape of this fight."

Winter gave him a look caught somewhere in between accusatory and smug. "You planned this. It's why you didn't suggest another spar."

"This was just the best way to do this with no one getting hurt." Although judging from the way the stun staffs struck the two contestants he seemed to have failed at that. Even through the extra protection of aura and armor the electricity had to have stung. The knights were getting way more hits in than he had anticipated. They were cold, mindless, and merciless. "I can see why you would want to replace the Judges with these machines.

Winter raised her chin and afforded herself a smug little grin. "Yes, they are quite up to the task. This new two hundred line of knight is as advanced as they come, with enough advancements we can make them cheaper to produce. They will be able patrol five times the area a Judge can."

"I was not speaking of their capabilities. I was speaking of what they meant to you."

She gave him a quizzical look causing her to miss the way Weiss skewered two knights and used lightning dust to short them out. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You couldn't stop a Judge's actions, and you couldn't help your sister. But these machines, they can be controlled and they can be stopped by you at any time. Things would be back in your control. The people you care about would be safe."

Winter suddenly looked furious. "If you think-"

"But it cannot be that way. Atlas has come a long way towards leaving behind the mistakes of Mantle."

Winters eyes narrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Mantle believed that emotionless justice was the path, that to suppress their souls completely would save them all and create a better world. They entrusted their lives to machine men, with machine minds and machine hearts, and the world burned for it. Atlas is a new start, for everyone." It was a chance for all of them to leave behind the old hatreds, to make something better. "Justice is blind, not heartless. The moment we forget that is the moment we lose sight of the true meaning behind law and order."

"And what might that be?"

"To help people."

Winter was quiet as they kept watching the contest. Weiss was doing well. She was dishing out the hits as often as she was receiving them. Ciaran was pushing through the electric pain and fully going on the offensive forcing the machines to retreat back. The number of knights had dwindled down to nearly a handful, this would be over soon.

"So what would you suggest?" Winter asked.

"Work with us," Hector said turning to a very surprised Winter. "Help change the Judges into something you can trust, instead of working to get rid of us completely. Reform, not revolution, is the answer."

"You think that will really work, that we can actually trust each other?"

"Yes, I do."

She seemed to be speechless and Hector returned his attention to the contest just as the number of knights had dwindled down to two, one for each warrior. Weiss was out of dust and looking exhausted, holding back her knight with tired looked strikes. Ciaran wasn't looking much better. He could barely move his claymore anymore. At this point he was raising it just enough to block the strikes, but the electricity still caused him to grunt in pain.

The knight fighting Weiss saw the easier target and kicked her away. It crouched down and snuck up on Ciaran. Hector was slowly rising from his seat. If Ciaran took a full hit to his back it could seriously injure him. A Judges armor was incredibly built, the steel plated sections were resistant to physical force, while the chainmail underneath was resistant to dust. The armor was resistant, but not immune.

Just as the knight was about to strike it was suddenly impaled from behind. "Never turn your back, on your opponent." Weiss said as she held the knight in place. Ciaran noticed the movement and with a roar put all his strength into one more swing. The claymore arced in a full overhead swing that sliced upwards through the knight he was fighting, over his head, and ending with the other knight being cut in two as well.

As the knights fell both Weiss and Ciaran fell to their knees, exhausted. Hector and Winter rose from their seats and rushed over to check on them.

"Weiss, are you alright?"

"Brother, are you well?"

Winter helped Weiss up and Hector stayed back as Ciaran shakily stood. Suddenly clapping echoed over the courtyard and they all turned to see Jacques walking into the courtyard.

"Excellent job you two. A hard fought battle, but I see that the Judge has edged out victory by one."

They all exchanged quizzical looks. Winter spoke first. 'Father, Weiss clearly destroyed one of those knights."

"Did she? Because from what I saw she hit the machine while the Judge finished it."

The Schnee sisters began to argue with their father as Hector turned to Ciaran. "Is this the victory you want?"

Ciaran just huffed and crossed his arms. "Maybe she missed the robots core, maybe I actually did get them both."

"Ciaran, do the right thing." Hector sternly. "You know what the truth is."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Ciaran…"

"No."

"Ciaran, please."

He started fidgeting before letting out an explosive sigh that interrupted the Schnee's argument. "Fine, that last knight was all her."

Jacques looked furious at the declaration, Winter looked surprised, and Weiss just looked smug. "See, I told you!"

She seemed shrink under her father gaze. It seemed like he was about to say something before remembering the two Judges a few feet away. He took a deep breath before addressing them calmly, through gritted teeth. "It seems like we have a tie. Which means neither of us wins the wager. How unfo-"

"Actually," Hector interrupted, "That is not correct." He tried not to enjoy Jacques' barely constrained rage too much.

"What do you mean?" He nearly snarled out. The others looked at Hector curiously.

"I wagered they would of equal ability on the field of combat. Mr. Sieben, what was the score?"

"The final score is twenty to twenty, sir."

"That would mark that they are equal, yes?"

"It would seem that way, yes, sir."

"Thus, I win the bet."

The Schnee sisters looked at him with varying degrees of surprise while Hector was worried Jacques would actually pop a vessel. He thought that he could actually hear his teeth grind against each other as he spoke. "I suppose that is…fair. And what, may I ask, would you like for your little victory."

Right, this next part seemed like it would be a bit difficult. Jacques was clearly riled up, and would probably be looking to be obstinate. But a deal was a deal. "I would like for your daughter to be able to go to an academy and become a huntress."

The others just stared at him for a few moments. He saw a rainbow of emotions across three faces. Though Jacques red rage stood out the most, he looked like he was about to explode. "What?"

"Your daughter is clearly very talented," Hector said gesturing to the arena and the destroyed knights around them. "She could use those skills to make the world a better place." Judging from the way Jacques eyes narrowed and hands clenched Hector felt like he might have overplayed his hand a bit. They were clearly heading for a diplomatic incident…again. He'd need to change his approach, quickly. "In fact, I am so sure of her capabilities that I would like to make another wager."

The others froze. Jacques was equal parts suspicious, curious, and furious. "Really, I wouldn't peg a Judge down as the frequent gambling type. What would this wager entail?"

"Your daughter is very skilled. I bet that she can enter an academy on merit alone."

Weiss' jaw dropped as Winter's narrowed in suspicion. Jacques just smile. "Well, yet again you've decided to gamble on the skills of my daughter. So much faith, so what are the terms then?"

"They are same, a year of my service if you win and if I win you allow Weiss to become a huntress, simple enough."

"Seems like I'm betting more than you are, this is my daughter being placed in danger we are talking about after all."

"Fine, two years." Hector said it casually but the way the others tensed up seemed to make what he said sound like he had just offered Jacques his head on a silver platter. Which, he supposed, he had. "But you have to fully accept your daughter's decision, with support, financial, emotional and all."

Jacques eyes practically oozed with greed. "I accept. If she gets into an academy, you win." He held out a hand and Hector shook it. Just before Jacques started to chuckle.

"Oh my, I apologize Judge, but I just remembered that I can't grant that request, even if I wanted too. The application times for all academies would have closed a few days ago. "A deadly glimmer suddenly came to his eye. "It seems like you've lost already. Ah well, now we should discuss the terms of your work for the next two years."

"No need," Hector said taking a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. He handed it to Jacques who took it with a confused scowl and unfolded it.

"What is this?"

"An acceptance letter from Beacon Academy in Vale, the headmaster made an exception to the application time limit. If she can make it in time for the initiation she can attend the school. Her transcripts were apparently quite impressive."

Jacques shook as he crumpled the paper in his hand. "And how, may I ask, did you get the information needed to complete the application."

Klein. The Butler had been very enthusiastic in helping Hector once he had learned of what he was going to do. "A Judge has his ways, saying anything else was not part of the agreement."

"How did you even get into contact with the headmaster of Beacon?"

"We've met." Ozpin was actually pleased to get the call from Hector the previous night. And he was more than happy to hear Hector's plan to help Ms. Schnee. He'd looked over the transcripts and within five minutes sent back the admission papers. As much as he appreciated it, Hector was starting to wonder about how exactly Ozpin ran his school. He seemed way too lax in letting anyone he wanted attend. It was a matter for later though. "So it appears that the wager is still on."

Jacques seemed to look around for support only to find barely concealed amusement from everyone present. His glare cooled to an icy point. "Fine, but you only win if she actually makes it to the school and passes the initiation. If she doesn't, well I expect I will be seeing you two back here very soon." With a huff of anger he turned and left the courtyard. When he was gone Hector turned to Weiss.

"I suppose that means you're free to go." Weiss looked like she was about to explode with happiness. She was practically vibrating in place.

"I-I need to go get ready." She walked off before stopping and turning and giving Hector a curtsy. "Thank you so much, I can't-I don't know what to say." She walked a few feet more before turning again. "I should say thank you for everything I-"

Hector decided to save her from turning again. "Go get ready Ms. Schnee. I assume you have a lot to pack. And you are on a time limit." Weiss nodded before running back into the manor. Klein walked up beside Hector. He addressed the butler. "Is she already packed?"

"Yes, sir, I had the staff finish doing so already."

"Good man, you should probably help her calm down and get ready."

"A fine idea, sir, I will get right on that." He walked after Ms. Schnee. Winter gave Hector an unreadable look before following them inside, leaving the two Judges alone.

Ciaran began to move towards the manor before Hector placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not you, brother."

"Something you need?" Ciaran said as he brushed Hector's hand off.

"Wait." Hector looked around and the staff got the hint as they shuffled off to go do their various other duties. "Ciaran, the headmaster wasn't the only person I called last night."

"What does that mean?"

"The Supreme Court, they are not pleased with what you've done here."

"You narced on me, how could you narc on me?" Ciaran was furious, he began to pace. "We're supposed to be oath brothers!"

"Ciaran, they wanted to expel you from the order." Hector said it calmly, but he felt completely uneasy. Calling the Order had been…intense. "They were voting on it before I asked them to give me a chance to see if you were still worthy."

Ciaran seemed to realize the trouble he was in as he shifted uncomfortably. "What chance?"

"If you didn't show that you could reign in your pride then I would be forced to take your resignation." He placed a hand on Ciaran's shoulder. "But you did just what I told them you would do. You swallowed your pride and did the right thing. I'm proud of you."

Ciaran huffed before stomping out of the courtyard. His brother's pride had taken a beating over the course of the last few days. Hector was glad he had another chance to prove himself though. He knew Ciaran would appreciate that too, after he calmed down…he hoped. As he headed up to the manor he was surprised to see Winter at the door waiting for him.

"Ms. Schnee?"

"Judge, I wanted to know something."

They entered the manor and began to walk down its corridors. Hector was getting a strange vibe from Winter. She seemed more relaxed than he had seen her since his arrival. Although she spoke in the same cold and formal tone as usual.

"How did you know that the match would end in a tie."

"I didn't," he said to her surprise. "I thought that your sister was going to win."

"You had such little faith in your fellow Judge?"

Hector shook his head. "Ciaran is a good man and he can be a great Judge. But he was fighting solely for his pride."

"I think they both were."

Hector hummed in agreement. "True, I guess I was more invested in Weiss winning than Ciaran."

Winter actually stopped and stared at him. "You mean to tell me that the only reason you thought she was going to win was because you wanted her too? You bet that much on her on faith alone?"

"I've bet even more on her on faith alone," Hector pointed out.

"Why? What if you had lost? What if it hadn't ended in a tie?" He eyes narrowed. "Were you seriously betting that they would tie?"

Hector just smiled under his helmet "I bet that they were equal. They tied and it worked out. I doubt your father would have reacted any differently if she had won. Either way I could make my case that Weiss should be able to be a huntress. If I had lost, so be it. I gambled on something worth betting on.

Winter just shook her head. "What do your superiors have to say about you gambling with the Sable Judge's reputation like this?"

"If I had lost they were fine with me helping Ciaran build relations in Atlas for awhile. They've already written off Ciaran's mistakes as the foolish actions of a minor Judge. So long as he doesn't embarrass himself or the Order any further our reputation should be fine. According to them everyone's already started forgetting the duel between him and Weiss. They just passed it off as another person who raised their hand to a Judge and was punished for it. The situation seems to have been wrapped up neatly form their point of view."

"But that isn't true."

Hector clenched his hand and took a deep breath as the anger came. Thinking about it never made the idea any easier. He didn't think he'd ever accept the wrongness of the situation in Atlas "No, it isn't."

They walked a bit more in silence, Winter seemed to be mulling over something intensely. It took her a bit of time to speak again. "Would you still like to discuss, what was it you said, reforming the Judges?"

"I would be happy too."

Later, Hector stood near a fully loaded Schnee carrier blimp. The thing was a big white, bloated target of a craft. It was clear that Jacques was trying to deter them all as much as possible, so he had set them up with the slowest aerial vehicle in the Schnee sky fleet. He assured Hector that it would reach Beacon in time…on the day of initiation. They would be cutting it close but if nothing went wrong they'd make it. It wasn't ideal but the apparently Jacques felt better with his daughter being safely on the lumbering armored balloon than a plane. The others seemed to be suspicious of the reasoning but Hector liked to hope that deep down the man really wanted to keep his child safe.

"You have everything you need?" Winter pestered a prissy Weiss as they said their goodbyes. She had escorted her sister to the blimp and they were having a moment before takeoff. The Judges were off to the side having a conversation of their own.

"It was good to see you, brother." Ciaran just huffed and crossed his arms as Hector clapped him on the shoulder. "Despite your recent…dips in judgment, the Court has seen the good work you've done here. So you are to stay in Atlas and continue building trust here."

"Great, more time at the frigid end of the world. That's just my luck."

"Take heart brother, after I am finished escorting Ms. Schnee to Vale maybe the Supreme Court will have me return to help you here."

"Great, both of us can freeze to death here. Why are you taking that brat to Vale anyway? I doubt she's going to get lost on the way there."

"Mr. Schnee is sending his daughter out on her own outside the country for the first time in her life. I want to make sure it all goes as smoothly as possible."

"Yeah, well try not to run into any pirates on the way. That thing is a flying 'rob me' sign."

Hector nodded in agreement before shaking his brother's hand and bidding him farewell before heading up unto the ship. He put his blade in the overhead compartment before he sat in a padded seat and relaxed. Soon Weiss joined him and the blimp was off. The two just sat there in silence for what seemed like the longest time. With Hector focusing on staving back his headache and Weiss just taking deep breaths. She sat correct and postured but her shaky breaths showed how she really felt.

"You are nervous."

Weiss perked up at the words. "I am not," she practically snapped before realizing who she was talking too. "That is to say, I mean, I am fine Judge Hector."

"It is fine to be nervous. I remember when I was chosen to be a Judge. I made myself sick with worry in the days leading up to my initiation."

Weiss seemed to shiver a little less at the words, before looking down in sadness. "I was never supposed to be a huntress though."

Hector shrugged. "I was never supposed to be a Judge."

That caused Weiss to perk up. "What do you mean?"

Well now he was telling this story. "Ms. Schnee, how do you think Judge comes to be?"

"They are trained, obviously, far away in the Tower of Justice. Where the Sable Judges watch over Remnant, and continue to build their order." Yes, that was the description given in every history book in Remnant. The location of the Tower was secret to all but the Judges, hidden to protect their secrecy.

"But before they are trained, where do they come from?" Weiss looked like she was puzzling over the question hard. She looked so focused on the question that Hector decided to just answer the question for her. "They are found, Weiss. From all over Remnant candidates are found and brought to the Tower to be tested."

"What makes someone worthy to be a candidate?"

Hector shook his head. "That, I am not allowed to say. But you do not want to be worthy, trust me." His cryptic words caused her eyes to widen. He realized that he may be scaring her. He would have to dial it back a little. "Back to the topic at hand, training is rigorous and brutal. But not all candidates become patrolling Sable Judges. Some, most actually, take on other responsibilities at the Tower. Out of twenty candidates, only about five survive." Wait that still sounded pretty harsh. She looked intrigued though, and a lot less nervous. He decided to keep going. "Of those five only about one is chosen to be apprentice to a Judge and become a Judge themselves. The others apprentice themselves to other jobs. We have your blacksmiths, dust experts, so on"

"You said you never supposed to be a Judge though." Weiss asked, fully invested in the conversation. "What was your apprenticeship in?"

"I was apprentice to the Master Archivist. We organized the filled tomes of the Judges. I spent my days cataloging, refurbishing, rebinding leather and keeping the history of our order dust free."

"You were a librarian," Weiss said sitting up.

Hector just shrugged. "I suppose that is a name for it." He looked out the window at the clouds slowly passing by. He could still smell the musty old tomes and vague mildew. Those were simpler times.

"How did you become a Judge then?"

"I caught the eye of one of the Judges who had come to visit the Tower one day. The next thing I knew I was dealing with intense weapons training and conditioning to get ready for my new responsibilities."

"You don't sound very happy about the change," Weiss said looking at him confused. "Aren't you happy being a Sable Judge?"

Hector hummed at the question. Was he happy? "A strange question, it is hard to answer. I think I was more content as a librarian."

"Really, why do you say that?"

"Less people tried to kill or maim me for a start."

Weiss nodded at the answer as she lay back in her chair. The nervousness from earlier seemed to have completely disappeared. "Why become a Judge then, if you preferred working in the library?"

"Because someone believed that I was capable of helping people, and I chose to trust them." He remembered the conversation as if it had just happened. It felt like a lifetime ago. "I wouldn't have come this far if that Judge hadn't chosen to have faith in me."

"Like you say you believe in me?" Weiss shifted uncomfortably, she seemed unsure of what his answer would be. But Hector just nodded.

"Yes, and now I need you to trust in me, and my belief that you will be an amazing huntress.

After a few moments she nodded and gave him a smile. The next few hours passed by much more comfortably. Weiss suddenly let out an soft sigh, Hector looked away from the window. "This is taking forever."

"We will make it," Hector said soothingly.

"I know," she said huffing and laying back in her seat. "But I just wish that I could train or something. I want to be ready when we land."

Hector nodded, they would be cutting it pretty close, there wouldn't be any time for her to really prepare. "You will be fine."

"I know you believe that, but I'd just like to be sure. I mean we're still days away and we have nothing to do!"

Suddenly the cabin rocked. Looking out the window Hector's eyes widened as the blimp intercom came to life. "Ah, this is your Captain speaking. We're experiencing a bit of turbulence. As well as a small case of-"

"Sky pirates," Hector stood as their craft rose from the clouds beneath them. He took his blade out of the overhead compartment before seeing that Weiss had her rapier in hand. "Did you keep that under the seat?

She blushed. "I like keeping it nearby, it calms me down."

Hector would have to instruct her on proper weapon placement on an aircraft but as the blimp rocked again he realized that a lecture would have to wait. They were about to have visitor's.

"Come Ms. Schnee. Let us show our uninvited passengers the door."

* * *

 **Another step closer to Beacon, and the Judges continue to get fleshed out. Hopefully i'm not making my plans for the Atlas/Judge alliance too obvious but I am excited for having that pay off awhile from now. These two chapters went through so many changes it was crazy. The details of the bet, how sly Hector would have to be to get Weiss too Beacon, Ciaran's punishment, and the involvement of the other Schnee family members all got juggled around and messed with so often I could barely stop. It was great to write and it's nice to have a weakness for the Judge's so that the coming fights actually have way more bite. With the main characters out of the way and headed to Beacon I can start messing around with the idea of loss for Hector, and what that exactly means.**

 **Thanks again everyone for the reviews, favorite and follows.**


	6. Chapter 6

The first pirate they met took a gauntleted fist to the face. Most of his teeth were on the floor as Hector and Weiss stepped over the moaning man and kept moving forward.

"What's the plan?" Weiss asked as they slowly made their way through the corridors.

"We need to get to the crew and make sure they are safe. We can repel the invaders afterwards."

"Okay but," she quickly moved and froze another group of pirates who had turned the corner, "how are we going to repel them? Their ship is armed, ours isn't."

It was a good question. Hector wished he had an answer. He mulled it over as they made their way to the steering gondola. They encountered a few groups of pirates but none had their aura unlocked so they managed to defeat and disarm them non-lethally. Judging from their clothes and masks the group was a part of the White Fang. Weiss seemed to notice this as well.

"Animals," she snarled, "raiding and pillaging whenever they can."

"They are just people who have made poor life choices, Ms. Schnee." Hector said as he blocked the knife of a pirate who had been hiding with his hand. "No more and no less. The world has given them a bad hand and they have responded the best they can. Unfortunately they're best option appears to have been piracy."

"They've chosen poorly if you ask me." She delivered a few expert blows to some of the raiders. Her rapier flying and piercing but her use of dust left them immobile and groaning.

Hector noticed her aversion to dealing any lethal blows. "You are fighting non-lethally?"

She looked surprised. "Oh, you were doing it so I thought it was the best course of action."

Hector sighed as he grabbed a prone pirate's leg and used him as a club to slam another against the wall. "Ms. Schnee, my actions are the result of intense training and a deep personal choice. Using my abilities on the un-accused could easily kill them, so I have to restrain myself. By no means should you feel obligated to do the same when your life is in danger."

Weiss just frowned as she used ice dust to freeze some pirates and electric dust to knock them out. "You're saying that I should kill these men?" She sounded uneasy.

Hector shook his head. "That shouldn't be your goal, no. Honestly I am very happy you decided to use your skills to fight in a way that preserves life. As an individual with their aura unlocked you have the capability to inflict mortal harm on these men at your leisure." He grabbed two men's heads and knocked them against each other, they slumped to the floor as he blocked four blades at once. "But you are fighting for your life. I would not fault you for taking action in self-defense. You may be enhanced, but you are still a child and these men are not here for sparring, they are here to kill and steal."

She just frowned as she froze the floor and slid down a corridor like an ice skater, delivering blows at lightning speed. Her strikes were quick and coordinated, leaving them bloodied but alive. "This feels…wrong. I thought fighting these monsters would be easier."

"I understand what you mean. They aren't the monsters you are meant to fight. They aren't the spawn of darkness and evil, they're just people." She was just a child. She shouldn't have to worry about whether or not to kill another living person. The Grimm were a different matter completely, they were just evil in different forms. He grabbed Weiss' shoulder and pulled her back as a shotgun blast punctured the wall she had just stood in front of. A heavily armored pirate lumbered around the corner and chuckled.

"Best give up, most of your crew is in our brig and the cap'n wants to 'ave a word wit the Judge. We'll also be takin the Schnee."

Weiss hissed in alarm and Hector tightened his grip on his sword. The crew had been captured, he'd have to go and help them. But first, he needed to deal with the pirate decked head to toe in what looked like military grade body armor. It looked tough enough to handle any slashing or stabbing weapons, so Hector would have to work with blunt force trauma instead.

"Ms. Schnee, stay behind me." Hector said as he charged. The pirate got a shot off but Hector's armor took the bullets and he didn't break his stride. He flipped his longsword and held it by the blade before swinging it and using the pommel like a hammer. It hit the pirate's chest like a cannonball and caved in the breastplate as he collapsed. If Hector had to guess it would seem like he had shattered all the man's ribs. He leaned down and took the man's helmet off. This revealed a scarred, pained face with an eye patch over one eye and two bunny ears coming from the top of his head.

The man gasped for air. "I think ya broke 'alf me bleedin ribs!

Hector nodded. "That seems to be true, yes. Are there anymore of you onboard?"

The pirate shook his head. "Nah, we were he last ta board. Don't matter none anyway, we got the crew, Judge. Ya gon' ta 'ave ta surrender now." He had to gasp for more air.

Hector thought it over before taking a deep breath nodding. "I agree."

Weiss and the pirate just looked at him blankly. "What?" They said in unison.

"Ms. Schnee there are people in danger. If surrendering keeps them alive, then I'll do it."

Weiss just sputtered for a moment. "Shouldn't we try and rescue them first? What if they kill you or the hostages after you surrender?"

"A rescue attempt might just get them killed, Ms. Schnee. We need a plan." He looked down at the still struggling pirate. "Plus, there are still diplomatic options to consider." He looked around and found a pouch on the armored pirate. He opened it to find his scroll and quickly made a call.

Soon they were in the blimp cargo hold, in front of them was where the raiders had docked their dropship and broken in through the loading doors. They must have been using it to ferry people between the blimp and their airship. Hector and Weiss set up a line of tied up pirates behind them as the connecting pirate dropship hissed open and the prisoners were marched out. The antler horned pirate leading them seemed nervous, plus it was just him, where was his other crewmates? The whole thing put Hector on edge.

"H-hello Judge, this is it, our guys for yours." Right, this was a trap.

"This is a trap." The pirate's eyes widened as he yelped and tried to run back to the dropship. He was stopped as Weiss froze his feet in place.

"Please don't kill me!" He pleaded as he cringed. "It wasn't my idea!"

"What was the plan? Hector asked as he gestured for Weiss to free the prisoners. While she did so Hector practically loomed over the pirate who looked like he was moments away from fainting.

"We were supposed to make the exchange, and then blow up the blimp. Then look through the wreckage for anything good."

Hector exchanged a look with a horrified Weiss. "You would have killed everyone? Why?"

The pirate just shrugged, terrified. "It's better than tangoing with a Judge mate. Boss bull told the cap'n not to come back empty handed, so this was the best we could do."

"Where is your captain?" Hector asked.

"Back on the ship, boss bull told him he wasn't allowed to fight you. Said that he had a personal score to settle with you and he didn't want the cap'n to kill you before you met again."

"That's…wait, me specifically?" That made no sense. Why would he be so special?

"Yeah, we called boss bull as soon as we got word that a bucket head Judge was onboard. Apparently boss bull has it out for you real bad, something about running off with his little kitty cat."

The train, boss bull must have been that bull Faunus he had fought. He was a leader in the White Fang? Then what was Blake? How much trouble was she in now that the White Fang's leader had a vendetta against them both?

"Would you say he cares more for capturing me than Ms. Schnee?" Hector asked as Weiss finished untying the captives and joining him. The pirate just shrugged.

"Every White Fang member hates the Schnee's," he said, wincing at the angry glare Weiss sent him. "Ain't anyone dumb enough in our crew to have a grudge against a Judge. But for you, apparently boss bull is willing to blow this ship with everything inside just to fish you out of the wreckage."

"I thought you were supposed to comb the wreckage for useful goods?"

The pirate shrugged again. "The main order was to grab you before you sank and deliver you. That don't mean we can't get a few things for ourselves while we're at it. Though I doubt we'd find anything too good, real shame but orders are orders."

Wow, the White Fang was willing to forego capturing a Schnee and her valuable cargo just to appease their leader's vendetta against him. This was perfect.

"What is your name?"

"Raleigh, Mr. Judge, sir."

"Well Raleigh, today is your lucky day. " He broke the man free of the ice. "You have a Judge to deliver."

It actually took far longer than he expected to convince Weiss that this was the best course of action. She adamantly refused to hear him out and said that they could just keep the pirates onboard and use them as bargaining chips. She said it would serve them right, but Hector went over every possible way that could go wrong. The most important of which being that even if the captain was unwilling to sacrifice his men, that by no means meant that their boss wasn't going to order him to do it. The longer they waited the more of a possibility that became. So the plan became that he would trade himself over for the blimps safe passage to Vale. From there they could report in what had happened.

"I will be fine Ms. Schnee," he assured her as he let Raleigh put some heavy steel shackles on him and took his sword. The captain had agreed to the deal pretty quickly, their boss must have really wanted him.

Weiss just shook her head. "It isn't right. If I were stronger or-or-or-"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him with glistening eyes. The scar on her face looked darker than ever. "There is nothing more you could have done. This is the best course of action and you know it." He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Keep the crew safe and get to Beacon, Ms. Schnee. There are other dangers on the way there, and they'll need you to get there alive."

She nodded quickly and with a quick sniff composed herself. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." He patted her shoulder before nodding at the crew. They gave him a salute before Raleigh led him unto the dropship. The injured men had already been ferried across, leaving Hector and Raleigh as the last to leave. As the dropship detached he watched as they flew away from the blimp. It flew off further and further as the dropship docked in the airship hanger. He was led outside and saw that the airship must have been stolen from Atlas judging by the poorly painted over symbols. It was a seemed pretty old too, with rusted walkways and peeling paint over every surface.

"Pretty brave of you to just give up like that, pretty dumb too. I wouldn't have done it if I knew what boss bull was gonna do." Raleigh said before clamping down a large steel belt around Hector's waist. With a press it suddenly turned blue. "That's a prisoner belt. It'll give ya one hell of a shock if you try an escape, don't matter what kind of armor you're wearing."

"How does it activate?"

"It turns on soon as you go in your cell, you touch the bars or try and leave, then zap."

Raleigh kept talking as he led him through the halls of the ship. The other members of the crew looked at him warily as they walked past. Many moved to avoid them entirely, none made eye contact. They seemed…ashamed. "Captain was told to stay put on the bridge, boss bull doesn't want him doing anything rash. So you won't be meeting him. For now you'll be rooming with the two thieves we got locked up." Others were held captive here?

"You have others captured here?"

Raleigh led him down deeper into the ship and the man just shrugged. "Sure, we got thieves, mutineers and deserters locked up. Boss bull has had the cap'n working all of us overtime doing the White Fang's dirty work. We were just in Anima and now we've had to haul our sorry backsides across the ocean to get back to Sanus to deliver you sorry lot." Hector was led to a corridor filled with cells. "Here we are, brig sweet brig. Look alive lovelies, ya got a new roommate!"

The people in the cells all perked up at the call and came up to their cell bars to watch Hector walk by. They murmured and spoke excitedly as he passed. He caught some snippets about their worries about a Judge being onboard before he was moved into a cell.

"For what it's worth, which ain't much I grant you, none of the crew feels too good locking you up. It's bad luck to have a Judge locked up, every member of the White Fang worth their salt knows that. The Faunus and the Judges go way back." He shook his head and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Enjoy the accommodations while you can, Judge. They're a lot nicer than boss bull is gonna provide." Raleigh said before heading back upstairs.

"You hear that Ren," an excited voice said behind him, "we got the nice cell!

"I think he was just being sarcastic, Nora."

Hector turned to see that he did have cellmates. One was a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes matched the streak and his clothing appears to be Mistralian in nature. The other was a teenage girl with short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She gave Hector an excitable smile as she circled him like an excited puppy.

"Wow, you're a Judge. He's a Judge, Ren! Can you believe that? We get to meet a Judge, this is amazing! Look at his helmet, it looks like a bucket! How great is that!" She continued to gush as he friend just sighed and gave Hector an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Nora is…excitable. Plus, she's been bored being stuck in this cell."

Hector just raised his hands placating. "It is fine. I am Minor Judge Hector."

"I am-"

"He's Ren, and I'm Nora." The girl said excitedly. "You can call us Ren and Nora, oh or even Nora and Ren. You know to confuse our enemies-" She continued to ramble on as Ren sighed.

"I am Lie Ren and she is Nora Valkyrie, sir." Ah, Lie must have been his family name then. They were from Anima then, or at least he was.

"Well Mr. Lie, Ms. Valkyrie, are you both alright?"

Nora just blew a raspberry. "You can call us Ren and Nora, silly."

"I don't think he is comfortable with that, Nora." Ren added calmly.

Hector nodded. "He is right. It would not feel right using your names so formally while we barely know each other."

"Is that all?" Nora said waving away the concerns. "That's easy to fix. Just ask us anything you want."

"Would that be alright?" Ren nodded and Nora gave him a thumbs up. "Very well, how did you two end up on a White Fang air ship?"

Nora told their story, while Ren interceded every once and awhile to clear up some of her exaggerations. Apparently they had been orphans living in the lower city slums in Mistral. They had learned their skills from brawling in the streets and what they could gather from watching combat school lessons in the distance. They had made weapons and ammo from whatever scraps they could find in junkyards. Soon after they fought in open tournaments, wining prize money to keep the orphanage they were staying at open and upgrade their weapons. One day a man came to them with an opportunity. He offered the chance to leave Mistral and attend a combat academy across the sea in Vale. All they would have to do was guard some cargo heading the same way.

It had been a dream come true for them and they agreed. Only it turned out that the cargo they were carrying was actually a dozen containers full of Grimm. The man who had hired them had apparently wanted to release the monsters at the port and use the ensuing chaos as a distraction for something. Ren and Nora realized that they were being set up to take the blame and decided to do something about it. So they dumped every container into the open ocean, stole a bullhead and flew as fast as they could away from men who were trying to kill them. They ran out of fuel halfway back to Anima and that's around when the pirates had picked them up.

"So here we are, being called thieves and being shipped to Vale so that the jerk who hired us can get his revenge." Nora finished. It was quite the story.

"You two are very brave doing what you did," Hector said. "You saved a lot of lives."

"Aw shucks," Nora said blushing, "it was nothing."

Hector shook his head. They didn't realize the cruelty and anger they faced. If a man was willing to release Grimm into a populated area just to push his plans forward then who knows what he would do to the two children who had ruined the plan. It would probably be something horrible, he couldn't let that happen. "We need to get out of here."

"I don't see how." Ren said. "Nora's been trying to break down the cell doors for days. They're built pretty tough, I think they are reinforced."

Hector had to think about it. There had to be something… wait a minute. " Do you two know your semblances?"

They nodded, Nora bounced around excitedly. "Ren can make us invisible to Grimm. It's amazing!"

"That is quite impressive."

Ren smiled as he gestured to Nora. "She can absorb electricity. It makes her stronger."

Nora flexed. "If I had enough I could tear down these bars no problem!"

She absorbed electricity? Hector suddenly had an idea. A horrible, horrible idea that would most definitely result in intense discomfort and pain. He turned and reached for the bars, the belt hummed in warning. As he brushed his fingers against the metal a shock rocked his whole body and nearly made his legs buckle. As he stepped back he felt Nora grab and snap him upright with way more force than he would have expected. .

"Whoa!" She said as he watched her look at the electricity flitting around her fingers. She gave a small giggle. "Tingly." Okay, so that test worked.

"She can absorb the electricity from the belt," Ren said looking at his friend in awe.

"It appears so," Hector agreed. "I think that at this point we should making a plan. Is the bullhead you two stole still here?"

Ren nodded. "It should still be in the hangar."

"Can you fly it?"

Ren shook his head. "No, we used the autopilot to try and fly back to Mistral." That complicated things. Nora suddenly gasped.

"Oh, Denny knows how to fly!"

Hector and Ren exchanged confused looks. "Denny?"

"He's three cells down in between Greggory and Saint Gerome. He's a pilot who deserted before they caught him."

Hector looked at Ren who just shrugged. "She likes talking to our neighbors to pass the time." That made sense, he was going to free the others anyway but this made his plan pan out way easier. He just hoped he would be able to pull the first part off.

"Okay, together we will get Denny and the others to that Bullhead. Afterwards I will head up to the deck and cause enough trouble to distract them. That should give you a window to launch the bullhead from the hangar and escape."

Ren and Nora exchanged worried looks before he spoke. "What about you?"

What about him? "I'm going to try my best to tear this ship from the sky, maybe then I can have these men give a peaceful surrender. Are you two ready?"

They reluctantly nodded and Hector went to the bars. He took a deep breath and felt Nora's palm on the small of his back. He gritted his teeth and braced himself as he reached forward and grabbed the bars with both hands. The pain was simultaneously excruciating and all encompassing. He felt the electricity arc through his hands and tear at his body. His mouth had clenched shut and he couldn't even scream if he tried. It took all of his willpower to wrench his hands free and fall back.

"Judge," Ren ran beside him and help make sure he didn't collapse, "are you alright."

No, absolutely not. "I will be fine," he gasped out. "Is she ready?"

The sound of steel twisting terrain brought their attention to the new hole in the cell door. Nora on the other side looking absolutely charged, with a manic grin and electricity sparking around her body. "I feel amazing!"

"I think she's ready."

Hector could just nod as Ren helped him out of the cell. As soon as he walked out though the belt started up again, delivering more pain before he leapt back into the cell. "Ms. Valkyrie, a little help please."

"Oh, right, my bad." She tore the belt off, absorbing the last its of electricity before going to work on the other cells Soon everyone was free and in on the plan.

The guards at the top of the stairs didn't see the fists that knocked them out coming. Neither did the patrols leading up to the hangar. Soon every escapee was armed and as they entered the hangar the unsuspecting pirates were soon driven off by the sheer amount of opponents they faced. Ren and Nora quickly found the bullhead and Dennis got to work on the computer system while the others began to refuel the vehicle. Hector went to the two as they seemed to find their weapons inside a lock box in the hangars corner. Ren's weapons were dual bladed pistols while Nora had a massive hammer. They seemed like fitting weapons. He pulled the two aside as the others fortified their position.

"You two remember the plan?" They nodded and Hector reached for his tome and began to write. He tore out a page and folded it before handing it to Ren.

"What is this?"

"It's your way into Beacon Academy."

The two exchanged incredulous looks before Ren read the note. "You…you're recommending us entry? Into the most prestigious academy in Vale?"

"It says what happened here, describes you two, and has my signature at the bottom. That's a page straight out of a Judge's tome. It can't be faked." Every page was dust infused as to never fade or decay. That page was worth way more than its weight in gold. His master would kill him if he saw what he had just done. Although judging from the way that this day was going, Hector was pretty sure that there would actually be a que for his head by the end of it. "I have met the headmaster. I honestly have no idea what he's thinking when dealing with admissions but from what I've seen you two should be fine." Two more 'home-schooled' applicants wouldn't be a problem. Especially compared to the literal terrorist he had let into his school.

"Why?" Nora was wide eyed and unusually still. Her eyes brimmed with tears and a faint glimmer of hope.

Hector grabbed their shoulders and squeezed. "You two have displayed courage and integrity that any academy would be completely foolish to ignore. One mistake should not derail your entire lives." Not if he could help it. Plus, they would be much safer at Beacon than anywhere else. Maybe they could even help the police catch the madman who had tricked them. "Go to Vale and get these people to the proper authorities for protection. From there you can head to Beacon and start again."

"This…I don't..." Ren could only look between Hector and the note. Nora came in close and hugged her friend gently as she focused on the note as if willing it to stay real. Hector backed away and gave them a nod.

"Sometimes bad things happen to good people. That often makes people forget that good things can happen to them too. I wish you both luck." He was suddenly knocked back and saw that Nora had him in an electricity fueled bear hug. It was incredibly painful. "Ms. Valkyrie…pain…"

"Thank you," she said in a soft voice that didn't match the pressure of her hug at all. She let go and stepped back to stand beside Ren who exchanged a handshake with Hector.

"We'll get them all to safety."

"Good, now if you excuse me, there are many here in need of judgement." Hector walked away, and then broke into a heavy sprint as he split off from the group to complete his part of the plan. The guards along the way fought anyway they could but his armor was too tough and his attacks were too strong. Even after being weakened by the electric shocks he ahd endured they were little match for him. Soon he left behind a trail of moaning prone opponents behind him as he soon reached the door leading to the bridge. Sadly he hadn't encountered Raleigh, meaning he was still without a sword. He could only hope that he could still accomplish what he set out to do.

As he approached the door flew open and a burst of wind caused him to fly back and crash unto the ground. "Well, well, well." A voice called out just as another rush of wind slammed him into the wall. "Look who decided to show up." Suddenly the wind started him pulling him forward like a vacuum and he was sent flying before landing in the bridge.

He groaned as tried to rise and as Hector looked up to see that the bridge was empty save for someone standing over him. He wore a strange featureless White Fang mask, with two dog ears poking up from his head, an officer uniform and wielded some kind of massive steel war fan in one hand while the other was encased in a clawed gauntlet. "Who-?"

His attacker brought his hands up in faux surprise before quickly dipping into a mock bow. "My apologies, Judge. I am Fidelis, captain of the Pale Claw." Hector lounged in an attempt to grab him but he just sidestepped and used his fan to blow Hector across the room. He was rammed into a wall and fell to the floor with a pained grunt. "My, my aren't we excitable. You didn't even let me finish my bit."

Hector tried for another lunge but Fidelis dodged again sending him scrambling unto the floor. The captain just clicked his tongue in disappointment as he looked at the struggling Judge. "C'mon I wanted a fight. You don't even have your sword!" Another wave of the fan sent Hector sailing across the room. "Adam told me about you and your little fight on the train. Man is he pissed at you, not as much as he is at his wayward kitty, but still…mad pissed."

Hector tried to change up his tactics and went for a series of punches and kicks. Fidelis just sighed as he dodged, ducking and weaving through the strikes while being careful not to be touched. He leapt back and another burst of wind knocked Hectors legs from under him.

"You know, I planned for meeting you after I heard his story. I figured out why you beat him so easy too. It really wasn't that that hard, really." He knelt down next to Hector and he could almost hear the smug smile on his face as he spoke. "That Sable Energy you Judges use? It's like electricity, at least for a newbie Judge like you it is." Hector froze as he realized that Fidelis hadn't been dodging for the sake of it. This was all a part of his strategy. "See I figured out that, like electricity, you can affect people by touching them and spreading like a charge."

Hector rolled and made to sweep Fidelis' legs but the faunus just back flipped and landed on a console. He let out a small cackle as he swung a leg back and forth. "Looks like you need a conduit too, I'm guessing that it was your sword?" Hector moved to stand only to be sent flying again into the front window cracking it. "Yeah, it was the sword. You owe me a new window by the way."

Hector struggled to stand and grit his teeth when all he could manage was to barely get on a knee. "Your observation skills are superb. I can see why you were made a captain."

"Oh well, I mean obviously your right, but it's nice to hear." Fidelis leaned against the window and ran his fingers along the spider web of cracks. "You know what, for being such a good sport how about I just take your head off here?" Great, he was gearing up for the kill. Hector needed to get the upper hand, quickly. There was one option but it required time.

"Your boss wouldn't be angry with you?" He had to keep him talking. He started taking deep breaths, hoping that Fidelis would think that they were due to his exhaustion.

Fidelis just shrugged. "I have a reputation for being…intense in my fights. I'd get chewed out but it wouldn't surprise anyone. This fight's been a real letdown, so how about we get this over with so I can get back to rounding up my prisoners."

"No," Hector grit out painfully as he focused on mingling his breath with sable energy. Fidelis Knelt down next him and cupped an ear as if to hear him better.

"What was that?"

"I said _no_!" Hector suddenly released the energy. Letting it create a dome that bubbled outwards. Fidelis had been right, without his sword his energy was harder to access. It was harder to use, but not impossible. He could still use the sable dome for a close range burst, and luckily Fidelis' taunting had brought him just close enough to be in range.

Fidelis roared as he stumbled back into the window, the sable energy stunning him as he cringed. "What did you just do you fu-"

He didn't get to finish before Hector lunged at him and sent them both crashing through the window and out into the open air. They fell and slammed unto the deck, denting the metal and were quickly sent rolling as the wind roared around them and the freezing air cut through Hector's armor.

"Crazy son of a-" Fidelis wheezed as Hector slammed a fist into his gut. "Would it kill you to let me finish one swear?" He gasped out.

Hector responded by delivering another punch to his face sending him reeling back. His movements were less graceful and his posture more feral as the sable energy coursed through him and sapped at his aura. He stomped his feet and shook his head wildly. "Yes, yes, yes, that's what I'm talking about! Show some fire in that belly before I tear it out!"

He roared as he lunged, he looked like he was attempting to use his wind abilities but it seemed that he was too weak to overcome the winds that raged around them in the open sky. So he opted instead to send his fan out, sweeping it outward so that it scythed through the air whilst almost taking Hector's head off. It was connected by a wire to his arm so he could bring it back easily for his next attack making Hector's only options as dodge where could and block when he couldn't.

It was looking pretty one sided. Especially when one blow caused Hector to stumble and slide several feet, he could hear Fidelis laugh over the wind. "Come on Judge where's that fight in you I just saw?"

Hector could only grimace as he took in the situation, it didn't look good. The grimace turned into a smile as he saw something behind Fidelis. "It's just arrived."

Fidelis tilted his head in confusion before a bullhead roared behind him. "What?!"

The side hatch opened and Nora leaned out. She waved happily at Hector and taunted at Fidelis by sticking out her tongue and pulling at her eye. He couldn't make out what she was saying over the wind from that distance but it seemed to be good news. She reached back into the bullhead before giving Hector a thumbs up and tossing something his way.

His eyes widened as his longsword embedded itself into the deck in front of him. He gave Nora a thumbs up back as the bullhead veered away and started flying away before pulling his sword free and standing in a battle stance. He gestured for Fidelis to come get his fight.

Sword met fan and the battle raged as the tempest winds tore at the two. They had to stop after every strike to steady themselves as the ship continued to move. Fidelis kept swinging his fan by the wire which meant that Hector couldn't sap at his strength by blocking or attacking it. Hector's defensive technique was too refined though and he managed to block every blow. It seem like the two were at a stalemate until Fidelis tilted his head to hear some kind of message coming through his helmet.

Hector was confused until he saw him turn to look at the escaping bullhead. Hector could feel the hum of the cannons powering up and looked over to see that the bridge was now full. He realized that he had failed. They were taking aim and going to blow up the bullhead. With grim recognition he looked at his sword and considered one option he still had. He breathed, in and out. He drew the energy into the blade as quickly as he could, as much as he could. Fidelis was yelling something, a taunt most likely but he ignored it. He instead focused on the blade and the energy, pouring all his willpower into the act of creating more and more sable energy.

When he had enough he took one last breath, this time just savor the feeling. And then he screamed, so loud and with so much fury that those on the bullhead could have heard it. He roared In defiance and with all his power he stabbed his blade down and expanded the sable dome outwards. It spread, and it spread, and it spread until he was sure that it encompassed the whole ship. The energy left his body and he saw Fidelis stumble. He had to use the claws on his gauntlet to keep from flying off the deck. The sound of the cannons powering up had stopped. For a moment it was actually quite peaceful. The sky was blue, and the sun brought pleasant warmth that mad the winds whipping around him the tiniest bit more bearable.

And then the ship started to list.

Sable energy was the anti-aura. Poison to those who had unlocked their soul's full potential and a power defiant of life itself. Dust was not aura. But whatever it was, it was equally capable of being affected by sable energy if it came into contact with enough of it in the right way. The electric dust powering the ship and the gravity dust keeping it afloat were not exceptions to this rule. Hector had said he was going to try and tear the ship from the sky, and he had succeeded.

They began to fall faster than he had expected. So were soon in free fall, the open air rushing around them as the ship kept turning onto its side. Fidelis managed to keep his grip with his gauntlet. He seemed to be speaking into his helmet trying to give orders but Hector was too tired to care. He was just trying to keep a grip on his sword. He gripped it hard before he began to dangle as the ship completely turned sideways. He could see the ground far below them, it was forest as far as he could see. It seemed like they had reached the continent of Sanus. That was good. Ren and Nora wouldn't have to fly too far to reach Vale. He hoped that they were safe.

He suddenly felt the ship begin to reorient itself. It seemed like they had managed to reactivate some of the engines, though at the speed they were going it wouldn't be enough to prevent a crash. Those were the last thoughts he had before his sword slid free from the deck and he slid down the still inclined surface.

He blacked out just as he fell into the open air.

* * *

 **Hello again everybody, I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause it was a blast to write. This was a busy chapter, with a lot of rewrites on how it was going to go down. Ren and Nora being included was always apart of the plan, but they were supposed to come in after the crash and have a different segment of the story to themselves. That changed and I liked their inclusion here more, though I do hope it comes across as a smooth intro, and I am still excited about my plans for the next chapter.** **Fidelis is actually a great guest OC generously loaned to me by The Baz, I hope I did the character justice and you can see more of him in the fic The White Mask. In general I don't really plan on using OC's too much because the cast of RWBY has so much potential to fill so many roles as is. But when an opportunity like this one comes up sometimes an original character is perfect for the job. I'll weave them in as smoothly as I can and hopefully you guys enjoyed his fight with Hector as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **For now we're still on the road to Beacon but I promise it isn't that far away and its coming up fast.**

 **As always the favorites, follows, and reviews are appreciated. Thank you all again.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sable energy was the anti-aura. It did not provide warmth, it stole it away. It did not provide protection, only robbed others of it. It did not heal injuries, it only numbed the pain. Using it too much of it fried the nerves and dulled the senses. There were many stories of Judges who fought long gruesome battles while powering through their opponents blows, ignoring the pain and pushing on. All those stories ended with those Judges dead after their energy had run out and they realized that they ignored the one fatal blow they should have seen coming. Wielding sable energy made one feel powerful, intimidating, and invincible. But it did not keep its users from death, it helped them welcome it. This is why the Sable Judges had created their armor.

A Sable Judge's armor was their greatest asset, their closest friend, and among their greatest tests. A Judge's Weapon was chosen, but their armor was not. Under the supervision of the blacksmiths in the volcanic catacombs underneath the Tower of Justice in the Sable Forge an initiate is given a specific task. They are required to build their armor personally. It is a grueling, painful, frustrating task that takes several months of painstaking labor. Every tiny link of chainmail was to be forged, infused individually with sable energy and then connected until there was enough to fully cover the body. The suit was judged and then tested, before being either discarded or approved. No one had ever gotten an approval before any less than three attempts.

Afterwards they would have to build the suit that went over the chainmail. The plate mail layer was a result of intense focus and application of an initiate's sable energy. Pieces of metal were infused and tested over and over again to insure that there was enough energy to provide the benefits and none of the weaknesses. This process gave the armor its signature black color.

Afterwards the metal was melted down and judged by the blacksmiths. Initiates then had to mold the metal and create the sections of the armor. Any mistakes meant they had to start again. Many Judges still had burns from the process. There wasn't a Judge in the order who remembered their time forging their armor fondly.

When it was finally done, and the pieces were finished, the result was among the finest works of craftsmanship on Remnant. It was a full set of protection that a Judge knew intimately, by heart, right down to the last link of chainmail. The process was intense, it broke most. Those who failed it were quickly sent to apprentice themselves to a different job in the tower. But to those who passed, there were few things anywhere near as satisfying as slipping into ones armor for the first time and feeling complete safety.

It felt like home.

The end result of the process was protection and resistance from practically all harm. It didn't matter whether the damage was blunt, stabbing, slashing, flame, electric, ice, gravity or anything else. The armor would survive it. They often outlived their owners, with many museums all over Remnant displaying them in exhibits. Whatever the damage the armor didn't block, the sable energy helped the Judge ignore. When correctly taught in its use, a person could stave off pain, hunger, and exhaustion for as long as they lived. It was all in the breathing.

This is why when Hector woke up in horrendous pain he knew something was wrong immediately.

It came slowly at first, ebbing in as he regained consciousness. But the faint soreness soon became an all-encompassing ache. Opening his eyes all he saw was foliage surrounding him. He tried to will his body to move but it wouldn't respond. So he just lay there, waiting and breathing. He tried to summon some sable energy to dull the pain but none came, it looked like that last blast had left him dry. So he just continued to lay there gritting his teeth and bearing it.

Eventually he was able to move a finger, then his hand, and then his arm. The pain didn't go away but his ability to move slowly improved little by little. After some time he was able to stand, albeit barely and with extreme effort. During the process of infusion and creation the armor's metal became lighter too, which at the moment Hector was infinitely grateful for. Looking around he saw that his fall hadn't been quiet. Judging by the path of obliterated trees and the crater he was currently standing in it seemed like his fall had been broken somewhat. It didn't feel like it though.

He limped slowly out of the hole he was in and started to make his way through the forest. It was slow going and he had to stop to catch his breath plenty of times but he slowly made his way forward. The forest was filled with sounds of wildlife and as Hector stopped he took a moment to breath in the fresh air. It would have been a pleasant walk if not for the horrible discomfort he was feeling. Suddenly something glimmered in the distance. Making is way over he saw that it was his sword. It was stuck in a rock.

He smiled at the sight. It looked like a scene straight out of a fairy tale. He sighed at his luck before gingerly wrapping his fingers around the hilt and tugged. But it was in there tight, it didn't even budge. The sound of rushing water caught his attention and he looked to see a babbling brook nearby. He limped over and knelt over the water. He lifted his visor and used his hands to shakily drink. The water was cool and refreshing. He splashed some on his face and let the water ease some of the pain. A growl nearby caused him to freeze, he looked up to see an ursa no less than twenty feet from him.

Usually this would be no problem. One of the side benefits to sable energy was that it camouflaged a Judge. So long as they didn't do anything too overt and maintained a stable amount of sable energy a Judge could walk through Grimm infested territories no problem. But Hector didn't have any sable energy at the moment.

Which meant the ursa was looking directly at him.

The giant furry monster rose on its hind legs to stretch up to a terrifying ten feet. Hellish red eyes locked unto Hector and with a roar a metric ton of black muscle, teeth, razor sharp claws and fury charged at him. He stood as quickly as he could, which wasn't quick at all, and braced for impact. As the ursa reached him it reared back with a roar and swiped at him with its claws. The blow sent him flying into the water. He hadn't lowered his visor so he got a face full of water that blinded him long enough for the beast to get another hit in.

The armor would hold. If it could survive a fall like that then it could survive this easily. He on the other hand was tired and completely deplete of energy, and this ursa wasn't giving him anytime to recuperate it. This was bad. He knew what happened to Judges who didn't regain their sable energy back in time. Months, even years, worth of ignoring the body's basic needs can do horrible things to a person once they caught back up to you.

He lowered his visor in time to take another blow that sent him flying back into his sword, loosening it from the rock. He stood and quickly gripped the hilt, the ursa came after him again and this time he braced for the hit. The massive paw that slammed into him provided enough force to help pull the rest of the sword from the stone. He was now armed, but he seriously doubted he had the strength at this point to fight the monster. The ursa roared again before charging and Hector could only get in his stance and hope for a miracle.

Luckily, a miracle came.

An arrow suddenly sprouted from the monster side, causing it to roar in pain and turn. This was just the opportunity Hector needed, as he gripped the hilt of his sword as hard as he could before driving it deep into the ursa's leg. It collapsed forward unto its knees and he pulled the blade out before inverting his grip and holding it by the blade. The beast turned to swipe at him but as its head turned in his direction he acted. He swung the sword downward and slammed the cross guard into the monsters skull, cracking its bonelike mask and driving it back disoriented.

It gave an angry roar moan before collapsing, it struggled to rise but it was still heavily stunned. This gave Hector time to escape beyond the nearby tree line. He collapsed to his knees as the pain flared throughout his body in waves, his adrenaline quickly fading. That had been way to close. But where had that arrow come from?

He looked at where he gauged the arrow had come from and looked over to see a shadow flit beneath a nearby tree. "Hello?"

The shadow moved away and Hector decided to follow. He limped as quickly as he could and when he reached the spot the shadow had been he saw something strange. It was a bundle of fish, tied up and left on the floor. He picked it up and looked around hoping to see the bundle's owner. "Hello, you left your fish." Silence was all he got back. He did spot a trail of footprints leading off into the forest. With nothing better to do he decided to follow the path.

He followed the trail through the forest until he reached a large rocky hill. The footprints lead around the side to a cave opening where a warm glow radiated from within. As he approached Hector could hear voices.

"-lost it?"

"I had to run, he saw me!"

"Did you make sure to lose him?"

"…uh…"

"You think he followed you?!"

"I don't know I was panicking!"

Hector turned the corner and looked to see a weird sight inside the cave. Two people were arguing around a fire. A young bearded man with fuzzy black bear ears being cowed by a very angry young woman with dark blond hair. She was giving the man an angry earful, which was impressive given that he had two sets. She was also very, very pregnant.

Hector weighed the wisdom of interrupting her. He braced himself before knocking on the caves side. "Hello?"

The two instantly stopped arguing and moved. The man put the woman behind him defensively and they both stared at him wide eyed.

"You didn't say he was a judge!" the woman hissed.

"I didn't get a good look at him." The man said sheepishly. "I didn't see the armor Ca-"

"No names!" She eyed Hector with equal parts suspicion and fear. "They might have sent him after us."

"I am not here to hurt you, nor do I have any orders to apprehend anyone in the area. I simply wished to give my thanks for saving my life and return these fish." He hefted the bundle and the woman's eyes narrowed while the man's widened in surprise and hunger. "I am Minor Judge Hector."

"Sweet, thanks," he quickly stepped forward and snatched the bundle. "See C," he said with a sly wink, "all good. He seems to be on the level."

She just rolled her eyes before locking them unto Hector as the man guided her to sit by the fire while he got work cooking the fish. He looked over at Hector standing at the cave entrance and waved him over. "Come, come and take a seat my friend. There's plenty of fish to go around."

Hector nodded and walked over, aware of C's eyes on him the entire way. Her glare softened as she noticed his limp and the way that he lowered himself to sit as slowly as possible. "Thank you, both of you."

"It's no problem," the man said. "For now if she is C then I'm R." He began to put the fishes on some carved spits and plant them over the fire to cook. "What brings a Judge all the way out here so far from civilization?"

"I could ask you the same."

The C's glare lost any softness but R just laughed. "Ah, but I asked first, did I not?"

Fair enough. "I fell."

The two exchanged confused looks before R gave him a quizzical look. "You fell?" Hector nodded and R looked like he suddenly had an idea. "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a pirate ship, would it?"

"That is where I fell from."

"Ah, so you must be why they crashed nearby. How did that happen?"

As Hector told his story the two began to eat. C seemed ravenous and R was enthralled, he shifted gave C an excited smile whenever Hector reached an exciting part. When he was done the bear faunus just laughed and slapped his knee.

"What a story, what a story! Don't you think C?"

"It was something," C said with a small smile. "You nearly got yourself killed helping those people." Her look was suddenly sharp as she cuffed R's ear. "You nearly getting yourself killed helping him wasn't necessary."

"He needed the help," R complained as he rubbed his ear. "How could I not." He hadn't even known that Hector was a Judge, just someone in trouble.

Hector looked at the two, taking in their features. They seemed like normal civilians. Judging from the ratty clothes and makeshift fire they had a grasp on basic survival craft. But beyond that it didn't seem like they were the type to live in the wilds. "What are your stories? It's dangerous out in these woods, and you two don't seem like the type who come out here by choice."

R gave C a quick glance and just smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Me, I'm just a humble-"

"No lies," Hector interrupted. "If you are criminals, then I cannot stop you from avoiding the truth. But you two don't seem like criminals. Just people running from something, and I want to help you."

"Why?" C asked suspiciously.

"Because I can, and it's the right thing to do. It is the least I can do at any rate, for saving my life."

C just scoffed and R grabbed her hand gently. He gave her a smile as he sidled up next to her. "We can trust him."

She gave him an incredulous look. "How could you possibly know that?"

R just shrugged. "Every faunus knows that the Judges are upfront about what they want. Plus we kind of need all the help we can get at this point…"

C gave him a glare before sighing and rubbing her swollen belly. "True enough, I'm still not happy about this." R just smiled and kissed her, she hummed surprised before kissing back and Hector blushed under his helmet as he looked away. The two seemed to go on being affectionate before he coughed awkwardly.

They split apart and while C looked annoyed R just smiled awkwardly. "Right, our story, the story about us, we'll tell you. Sorry but it's going to have to be a bit abridged."

"Wait, so are you criminals?"

R shook his head. "Nah, we're just your average runaways."

"Running from what? How did you end up out here?"

R looked at C as though asking for permission. She took a deep breath and R squeezed her hand before she spoke. "My family…well they're a traditional group. All the men in my family have been huntsmen for as far back as anyone cares to remember. Where I'm from if anyone hears our last name it's recognized. We're practically treated like royalty." She smiled as though lost in a warm memory. Her smile suddenly turned into a deep frown. "It also means that we're under more pressure than anyone else. More closely watched, more judged."

She squeezed her eyes and shifted uncomfortably. R pulled her into a firm hug and held her there. He rubbed his hand in circles along her back before he continued the story. "I was just the local blacksmiths apprentice. I was awful at weapons but get me to a broken car or heater and I could fix her right up. One day someone came into the shop. An angel, crafted by the brothers themselves, with eyes like amethyst's, and-" he grunted as C elbowed him.

"I think he gets it." She said as he chuckled. "That was when we met. I came in to fix up some heirloom from our great-great something or other to give to my brother. The blacksmith was out but R here-"

"Was more than happy to help out the most beautiful woman he had ever seen with whatever she wanted."

"So he lied."

R gave an indignant grunt. "I did not lie."

"You said the blacksmith was out but you knew everything there was to forging."

"Well-"

"And that you could get me my package back in twenty four hours or less, customer satisfaction guaranteed."

"And you were-"

"I got the stuff back worse than when I had dropped it off." She deadpanned.

"I apologized didn't I?"

"Yes you did, profusely, every day, for a month, outside my house. I thought my dad was going to get sick of it and try to shoot you."

"He did shoot at me. For harassing his precious daughter and trespassing," R said in a mock grunt voice.

She nodded. "That he did."

"But you were always there to patch me up."

"That I was," she said before kissing him again. "Someone had to make sure you didn't get yourself killed." She turned to Hector, her gentle smile back. "One thing led to another and well…" She rubbed her belly and R gave her the biggest smile Hector had ever seen. "With all the pressure my family is under, we figured that no one would have appreciated me giving birth to my faunus love child."

"So we left," R said happily. "Put it all behind us to try and find someplace to raise our child, happy and free."

"The happy part is accurate," C said leaning into R, "but free, that might take a bit more work."

"So what was your plan?" Hector asked, still absorbing the story.

C snorted. "Plan, what plan? This moron just packed up everything he could in a backpack and we ran off in the middle of the night."

"Not very smart," Hector said crossing his arms.

"Hey!"

"Oh, I know."

"Hey!"

The couple laughed and Hector just smiled. "If it helps we can travel together. When I am more rested I can create enough sable energy to camouflage us from the Grimm. So long as we avoid the pirates we should all be able to make it to a nearby town safely enough."

R gave a small cheer and C's shoulder sagged in relief. Soon the fire died down and Hector stood watch outside the cave as C and R rested inside. It was nighttime, and the moon was full. It was high in the sky illuminating the forest around them. Hector watched the tree line closely as he maintained his breathing. His power was returning, albeit slowly. He could feel the ends of his toes and fingers buzzing and realized that he could hold his sword much more comfortably now. He'd need a few days to heal fully but he'd be able to fight within a few hours. He had promised the others he'd wake them in case of anything though.

Movement from behind drew his attention to the fact that he wasn't alone. C had come out of the cave and sat on a nearby rock. The two didn't say anything to each other for the longest time. R seemed to be the more personable of the two. She still didn't seem to trust him all that much. He couldn't help but worry though as she shifted uncomfortably on the rock.

"You should go inside and rest. It isn't safe out here."

C just snorted softly. "Don't you start coddling me too. I get enough of that from him."

Hector looked over at her and wondered something. "He clearly loves you, very much."

She smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"Do you miss it, home I mean?"

She seemed to mull the question over. Her face began going through a series of emotions before settling on a bittersweet smile. "Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't."

"What about your family?"

"You're asking if I miss them?" Hector nodded and she sighed. "It's complicated. I come from a big family. Do you know what it's like to have siblings?"

"All Judges are my brothers and sisters."

She just rolled her eyes. "Right, well anyways I was the oldest. Everyone looked to me to keep the family traditions alive, until my brother was born." She sighed. "I think I miss him the most."

Hector would have given anything to have one his brothers with him now. He was in pain, in the dark and alone. With two civilians to protect and no plan, things were looking dire. He held unto the hope that something would come along and change things. For the moment hoping was all he could do. "I miss my brothers too."

"I was closest with mine. We told each other everything, shared everything. Well, everything but…" She gestured to the cave. She suddenly look so downcast. "I can't imagine what me just leaving like that must have done to him. It's all on him now. With me gone he'll have to be the hunter in our family. I can't imagine the pressure he's under. He's never done well with it. Dad might even pass him over if he doesn't measure up." She started to shift uncomfortably and Hector decided to change the subject.

"You're a huntress?"

She gave him a smug little smirk. "You really think R is the type to get us this far? Alone?"

Hector realized that it didn't really make sense when he thought about it. The man was practically a plush bear, and these were dangerous woods. "Fair enough, are you registered?"

She just rolled her eyes. "Really, you're doing this now?"

He held up his hands to placate her. "I am sorry, it is my job."

"I am registered, yes. When we find a place to settle down I might have to change my name and work as huntress for whatever backwater town outside the kingdoms will take me."

"Why not work within the kingdoms? It would be safer for you and your family."

She gave him a look that was both sad and frustrated. "Hector look at me," he was startled by her use of his name. "I'm a pregnant girl barely out of her teens eloping with her faunus boyfriend. This kid's going to come out with bear ears and aside from a hat-"or a bow, "nothing is going to hide what he is. Put it all together and what? My kid grows up a half breed freak all their life in the slums of the city? I don't want that for my child. I don't want that for my family." She said hugging herself. "I don't care how much harder it'll be. At least out here I can protect everyone I love from evil I can fight." She sounded so scared, lost and confused.

Hector was stunned at the speech. He mulled over her words as he looked out into the darkness of the forest. He had seen and done so much over the last few weeks. It already felt like a lifetime. He thought that he would be dealing with accused the whole time. But this, dealing with this felt heavier than dealing with anything the Judges would have prepared him for.

A sniffle alerted Hector to the fact that C was now crying silently. He quickly moved over without thinking and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. He looked back at the cave and started trying to will R to wake up but he could only comfort C as she cried into his shoulder. After a few minutes she stopped and wiped at her nose.

"Thanks."

"It is no problem."

"I must look like a mess."

"We all get sad."

"Even judges?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hector nodded, "especially judges."

The atmosphere was a lot less strained after that, it was almost comfortable. A snarl nearby shattered that comfort, and the two whipped their heads to the nearby clearing. Standing there was a beowolf. Hector mind was reeling, his energy was low but it should have been enough to cover him and C from this distance. The creature stared directly at the cave, past the two at the entrance and with a growl charged. Hector realized that it was after R, his energy wasn't enough to cover him. It must have smelled him. Hector leapt up and drew his blade.

"C get inside," he didn't spend any time to argue with her as he charged the beast back. Being practically invisible to the monster had its benefits. As it tore its way forward it didn't see him before he shoulder bashed it in the chest. The beowolf yipped as it was sent tumbling back and Hectors shoulder burned from the impact.

He slashed at the beast, which looked around in angry confusion and swiped at the air. He ducked and dodged the desperate blows. Every swing he took caused another cut and the monster to roar in pain and frustration. It was slow going, and he was tired. A lucky swing caught him in the side and sent him sprawling. The beast must have felt the blow and quickly lunged in for the attack, only to catch an arrow to the side.

Hector looked over to see R reloading his crossbow, C behind him wielding some kind of flail. Finally facing an enemy it could see the Beowulf began to howl before Hector slammed his fist into its face. The monster was about to bring its whole pack down on their heads! Another arrow imbedded itself into the beasts arm causing it to snarl and lunge at R. Only to catch a flail to the head, C smiled viciously as she delivered another blow to its legs.

It was practically crippled at this point, but the grimm weren't known for giving up. It snapped its jaws at C, just missing her as Hector grabbed it by the legs and dragged it just out reach of her. Another arrow through its eye just caused the monster to start flailing in rage. How did hunters kill these things so easily?

One of its claws swiped at C, it was intent on taking her head off. "No!" R screamed as he pushed her out of the way and the claws gouged out bloody marks along his chest. He was sent flying and landed in a heap nearby.

C screamed and went to him as Hector felt his anger boil. He slammed his blade down impaling the beowolf through the leg and pinning it to the floor. It let out a deep pained howl that echoed throughout the forest. Hector just slammed his foot into its backside laying it flat on its front. He walked along its back, the weight of his armor preventing it from standing, before reaching down and grabbing the top of its mouth with both hands. It struggled but he slammed his foot down on its neck, stunning it long enough for Hector to use all of his strength to pull the jaw up. There was a vicious snap and the beowolf went limp, it dissipated into darkness as all creature of grimm did when they died.

Hector looked around to make sure none of its pack mates were nearby before running over to the others. R didn't look good, he was looking pale and his shirt was blood soaked. C held his head, tears streaming down her face as she comforted him. Hector knelt down and checked the wounds. They weren't going to kill him immediately, but without medical help R wasn't going to last the night, or even the next few hours. They needed a miracle. They needed…"

"Aura," Hector said causing C to look at him. "If we unlock his aura, we can save him."

C's eyes were suddenly filled with hope and she reached for R only to have Hector grab her hand. "What are you doing? He needs my help!"

"You are weak and with child," Hector stated calmly despite the turmoil he felt inside. "Unlocking his aura could be dangerous, to you and the baby. Who knows how much energy it will take from you."

She slapped his hand away. "So what do you suggest we do? Watch him die?"

No, no he couldn't watch that happen. He couldn't. He wasn't able to unlock aura, only fight it. They'd need someone who…

Hector knew what he had to do. It went against the code, but that seemed so unimportant at the moment. "We need to get going. I know where to take him."

Fashioning an impromptu stretcher out of some nearby branches from the forest and rope from the couples travel bag, Hector dragged R through the forest. C waddled beside him as quickly as she could. The sound of snarls filled the forest behind them and they quickened their pace. Soon they broke the tree line and exited out into a clearing.

On a normal night the clearing might have been beautiful. It was completely covered with flowers, which would have glistened in the moonlight. But now they were trapped in the shadow of the pirate ship parked at the far end of the area. R had told Hector where the ship had landed, the plan had been to avoid it. Now they were headed directly for it.

"Hector," C hissed, "where are we going?"

"Trust me," it was all he could say without giving away how nervous he was. Suddenly a spotlight blinded the group and a voice called out.

"Who's there?"

"I need to speak with your captain." Hector called out.

"Is that the Judge?!"

The sounds of guns cocking filled the air and C readied herself for a fight. Hector motioned for her to lower her weapon. She looked at him confused as he pulled out his sword and stabbed it into the ground. "I came to ask for your help. I ask…no," he rose to his full height and his voice held the full weight of his authority, "I order you, get your captain. I have come to bargain."

After a few tense moments the spotlights lowered and Hector saw that the men had erected a barricade in front of the hangar doors. They scrambled and soon Fidelis came strolling out of the ship, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. Hector lowered R gently and walked up to meet the captain. Weaponless he met the man in the middle of the field. There was no way for one to tell what the other was thinking under their masks. Both groups behind them held their collective breaths as the two warriors stared each other down. No one dared to make a sound, no one dared to make a muscle.

And then the Judge knelt.

He got on one knee and bowed his head low. Gasps and whispers echoed throughout the field and Fidelis shifted uncomfortably. "What is this?"

"This man is hurt, and his wife is with child. The only way he will survive is if his aura is unlocked."

"So you want me to do it? Why should I?" He sounded like he was trying his best to sound gruff, but it was clear that the situation had shook him as much as it had his crew. "My ships only here in the first place because of you, its taking forever to get her airborne again. You think I'll just let that go?"

"I do not expect you to forgive me, there is much I am unwilling to forgive you for as well. But this woman is about to lose her love, and the baby their father. I cannot let that happen, not if I can help it."

"So that means you're willing to beg."

Hector knew what this meant. The Judges were figures of authority on Remnant. For one to kneel was sacrilege at best, heresy at worst. The repercussions would be long lasting and terrible. But as R gave a shuddery breath and C knelt down to comfort him he realized none of that mattered to him. He just couldn't find it in himself to care. "I will do what it takes to save the lives of those around me, no matter the cost." He would not force the captain to do this for him. He could only believe that the man had the decency in him to do what was right. All he could do was hope.

Fidelis made his move.

He walked past Hector, over to R and crouched down over him and placed his hands over the wounds. He whispered the ritual too low for Hector to hear but as R began to glow he knew that the ritual had been completed. He suddenly let out a raspy gasp and C gave a hopeful laugh as she leaned down and began to kiss him.

Fidelis stood, wobbling a bit before walking over to Hector. He gestured for his men to come and they took R inside while C followed them. Hector watched them go, still a bit wary.

Fidelis just grunted as he crossed his arms. "Get over it, my guys will patch up the bear fine. We don't hurt pregnant women or their dying husbands."

Hector turned to look at the man before extending his hand out. "Thank you."

Fidelis just snarled before knocking the hand away. "This doesn't make us even, or friends. I just did it because no kid needs to grow up without a father."

"Even if the child's mother is a human?"

Fidelis snorted. "So was mine."

Before Hector could ask him to elaborate a scream came from the ship. It sounded like C, Hector's heart started to race but before he could take a step a howl reverberated throughout the forest. Shadows began to flit along the tree line and the one howl turned into a symphony that cascaded throughout the area. Hector pulled his blade form the floor and Fidelis brought out his war fan, the two began to walk backwards toward the ship.

"Judge," Fidelis said as he tapped his helmet. It gave a small hum marking that he must have activated some sort of visor inside. "You owe me, right?"

"I believe that to be accurate, yes." More shadows began to move.

"I think I just thought of a way you could pay me back."

The symphony of howls became a nightmare cacophony of screeches, snarls and growls. There were so many and as they broke through the tree line out into the field Hector realized just what they were facing.

The moon was at its highest point in the sky, it was the witching hour, and the monsters were coming.

* * *

 **Right, so to sum up a Judge's armor is pretty much invincible to physical harm and most dust. But the Judge them self isn't, they get tired, fatigued, hurt by dust and if they run out of energy for long enough they die a horrible death from all their body's needs catching up to them. Hopefully this, along with their ineffectual ability against grimm and low numbers, balances them out. Again, this chapter was supposed to be one but was split into two because of length and pacing. My original plan was to just have Hector run in and help the pirates fight off the grimm. But the opportunity came up to introduce these two OC's and in doing so I've set Hector to deal with some issues further down the line. The next chapter marks the end of this arc of the story, I hope you everyone enjoys it.**


	8. Chapter 8

The first beowolf to get close enough lost its head to Fidelis' war fan. The next found a longsword stabbed through its head. The rest found wall of fire and fury as the other pirates opened fire. It wasn't just beowolfs though. Boarbatusks came spinning through the field, one came straight for Hector. He slammed a foot down on its head with a brutal crunch and kicked another over before impaling it with his sword. Nevermores came flying from the sky with vicious screeches only to have Fidelis send bursts of wind through the air to tear them apart. But with every grimm they killed it seemed like five more would take their place. They were being overwhelmed.

"Fidelis," Hector called out, "we need to fall back!"

"Fall back?" Fidelis gave a manic laugh. "Are you joking, this is amazing!" He beheaded an ursa before flipping backwards and riding a boarbatusk like a bull. He rode it around as it tried to shake him off and Hector kept up his retreat. Then a mighty roar filled the area. "Is that a Beringel?!"

The massive gorilla-like grimm came out of the forest. Eight feet tall, covered in bone-like armor with massive sloping forearms that it used to propel itself forward. Fidelis just laughed as he charged the monster and Hector could only stare in bewilderment.

Beringel's were usually seen across the ocean, Mistral had to deal with them and all the reports he had read made them seem like nightmares to fight. They were huge monstrous beasts, who gave even skilled hunters a hard time. As Fidelis swiped and stabbed at it with his war fan Hector noticed that the grimm didn't even really seem to be noticing the assault. It just roared and tried to pound the captain with heavy bone covered fists.

Fidelis kept dodging, which made a great distraction and let Hector get a read on the situation.

It wasn't good.

Grimm were swarming the area in droves, it was like the shadows themselves were producing them. The men behind the barricade were liberal with their ammunition but it only held the wall of sharp hate filled death at bay, they weren't pushing them back. Soon they'd run out of ammo and the slaughter would begin.

"Fidelis, we need to fall back!" Hector didn't know if his yells could reach the captain, or if the man was even listening. He seemed intensely focused on the battle. He couldn't worry about him at the moment though. He used his sword to cut a path through the monsters to the barricade. He leapt over and took in the state of things.

The men were terrified. Screaming and firing indiscriminately into the mob trying to swarm them. It was chaotic and would only serve to rile up the grimm further with all the negative emotion. Another scream form inside the ship caused Hector to nearly run inside. But he stopped himself, took a deep breath, and addressed the nearest pirate.

"You," he said grabbing the tusked man's shoulder and spinning him around. "Who is second in command here?"

The man shook his head rapidly and began to hyperventilate. "Too many, there too many of them-"

Hector slapped him. He regretted the need for it but when the man looked at him more focused he decided to apologize later when they weren't about to die. "The second-in-command, who is it?'

"Um-um-um it's, uh, we don't got one."

Hector shook his head, "then who can I talk to?"

"The cap'n."

They both looked to see Fidelis give a bloodthirsty roar before lunging at the Beringel. The two seemed locked in heated combat, their battle sweeping a wide arc across the field. He seemed to be having the time of his life. His men were not as enthusiastic.

"Retreat!"

"I want to live!"

Run away!"

The men manning the barricade broke rank and fled back to the ship, the grimm at their heels. Hector tried to stop them but he was busy making sure none were left behind with the beasts. When the majority of the men were up the ramp leading into the cargo bay the door started to close, they were shutting everyone out, grimm and their fellow pirates both.

Hector started picking those who had fallen up and managed to get everyone through the still closing doors. One of the men of the men gave a shout. "Cap'n, come inside, quick!"

"Cowards!" Hector could hear him yell back. "Come on, let's give the monsters a figh-" Fidelis was suddenly cut off as he went soaring through the air and slammed into the still closing bay doors. His men dragged him inside while he was stunned and Hector squeezed in just before they closed.

The cargo bay was dimly lit. Men huddled together around the small light strips in the area and many were either praying or in different states of panic. Some were helping in the corner with something, where C's screams were coming from.

Running over he saw that she was on the ground next to a still unconscious R gritting her teeth and looking like she was in extreme pain. Hector knelt down as what he assumed to be the ships medic was giving instructions to her and the men around them.

"Get me some towels, now!" The medic barked. Her floppy cow ears shifted in irritation and she scratched the small horns at the crest of her head. She gave Hector a glare that stopped him cold as he approached. She looked him over before going back to giving orders and he approached. Kneeling beside her he let C grip his arm as she suppressed a scream.

"What is happening?" He asked the doctor.

"Her water broke as soon as she came in here." The medic explained. "She's giving birth."

"Birth, the baby is coming now?" He could hear still hear the grimm's screams and clawing at the doors. "This is not the best time."

C suddenly twisted his arm so hard he lurched forward. The medic laughed when he straightened himself up. "I think she agrees."

"Noted, what can I do to help?"

"Stay there and comfort her while the professionals handle it."

"Have any of you delivered a baby before?"

The cow medic snorted. "I've helped deliver all my nieces, nephews. Most people here have helped deliver at least one family member. Faunus stick together for this sort of thing."

She had a point, "fair enough."

The grimm only grew more relentless as C continued to struggle and the medic did her thing. Some commotion near the stairs though grabbed Hector's attention and a man limped into the bay.

"They've breached the upper decks!" He screamed causing a wave of fear and panic among those there. "They'll be swarming down here soon!"

Looking down at C he gave her arm a small squeeze before letting go and walking over to the stairwell entrance. The man was still there leaning against the wall and stood a little straighter as Hector approached.

"I-I tried to fight Judge, I did. But there was just so many of them. Just-" He stopped speaking as Hector put a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"It is alright, you did your best. In telling us that they have breached the upper floors you have given us a chance to save more lives. Thank you, for your help."

The man could only look at him slack jawed before Hector began heading up the stairs. When he saw where the Judge was going he snapped out of it. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Are there men still in the ship?"

"Yeah?"

"They will need help." He turned to a nearby pirate. "You," the addressed man snapped to attention, "blockade the stairwell door behind me." The man saluted and with that Hector was up the stairs.

The ship was low on power, only thin red strips lit the hallways. The occasional scuffle could be heard around a nearby corner. Hector didn't know the layout of the ship too well so he just followed the screams and gunfire he heard in the distance. He ran and as he turned a corner he saw that a group of pirates was desperately trying to fight off some creeps that had broken inside and were barreling down the hallway. A creep was a strange grimm, it was just a massive fanged head attached to clawed hind legs and a tail it swung like a whip. One leapt forward and began to savage a pirate who began to scream for help. The creep attacking him suddenly found a blade though its head.

The man quickly crawled past Hector who sent his blade into another creep's mouth. There were plenty more however and they practically filled the hallway fully. Hector braced himself for the onslaught only for the first three approaching him to take a shotgun round to their faces and dissipate.

Hector turned to see the armored faunus from the blimp raid stroll up and cock his shotgun. "Oy, this ain't no love cruise pretties. I suggest you get your furry rear ends off me boat." He blew away more of them as he stood beside Hector and together they cleared the rest of the hallway. When they were done Hector gave the man a firm nod.

"Thank you for your help. How are your ribs?"

The rabbit man just sniffed and seemed to be gauging whether or not Hector was being coy before he hefted his weapon. "Their fine and it weren't no problem mate, soon as the cap'n heard 'bout what you was doin' he came running too. Brought a few of us wit 'em and told me to go an check up on ya."

"That was nice of him."

"Nah, he knew ya Judges are rubbish 'gainst grimm and didn't wanna clean up ya corpse after this was over."

Hector didn't really have a response to that. "Well, thank you again..."

"Buster, Buster Blue. Now let's show these dumb dumbs why ya don't break into a pirate ship."

Together Buster and Hector cleared out the ship's hallways little by little. They saved pirates as they went and sent them back to the cargo bay. They were making good progress until they reached the mess hall. Inside there were creeps and beowolves tearing and snapping at the men inside. To fire their weapons would mean risking hitting their comrades.

"Looks like we're doin' this da ol' fashion way," Buster said as he pressed a button on his shotgun and morphed it into a club. A beowolf that got too close found its head crushed in as Buster gave a war cry and jumped into the grimm's midst. Hector followed suit and soon they were slashing at the monsters left and right. As Buster crushed, Hector pulled the injured men back out of harm's way. Soon most of the pirates were safe but the grimm just kept pouring into the room.

"Mr. Blue," Hector called out, "we need to leave!"

"Bu' it's just getting good!" Suddenly a swarm of beowolves burst into the room. They came snarling and baying for blood.

"On second thought, yeah, let's go."

Buster retreated firing at the pack before helping Hector shut the door in their face. One of the pirates had a flaming lance and they used it to weld the door shut. Buster escorted the group back to the bay as Hector kept pushing onwards. Hallway after hallway, room after room, the grimm had completely infested the ship. Hector came across those he couldn't make it in time to save. Each loss weighed heavily on his heart but he kept going, saving who he could where he could. For a brief moment he wished that Nora and Ren had stayed with him, they could have easily helped bring the ship under control.

The sentiment became all the more appealing as he turned a corner and faced a hallway completely swarmed with grimm. As they looked at him he focused on creating as much sable energy as he possibly could as he slowly backed up. The swarm milled around the area sniffing for prey only vaguely aware that he was there. He kept taking steps back only to bump into someone.

'Ah, watch where your-Judge?" Fidelis said as he brushed himself off. He was accompanied by some of his men. "What the hell are you-?"

The grimm suddenly turned to them with red eyes focusing on the new target like lasers and the swarm surged forward like a black, white and red wave of death.

"We need to retreat!" He could survive the swarm…probably. But the others would most definitely die. They needed to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"You want to run? I don't-" Fidelis didn't finish because Hector grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him along. He sputtered and snarled indignantly but when another wave of grimm joined up with the other one he conceded and started to run alongside Hector. Together they made it back to the cargo bay. The pirates opened the door for them and quickly blockaded it again.

Hector looked around and saw that the bay was far more populated than it had been. There were more men but the atmosphere was no less dire. The grimm from the ship were pounding at the hallway door, the grimm outside were no less persistent. The cargo bay doors were now dented and shook with every blow. They didn't look like they would hold much longer.

The men didn't look like they were faring much better. Many were either nervously checking their weapons or reinforcing the barricades. Beyond the cargo bay door they had set up another perimeter. It looked sturdy enough, being made from crates and anything else they could find, but it very much looked to be a last stand option. Fidelis quickly went over to bark orders at some pirates who were idling about while Hector went to go check on C.

When he went over she was still in intense pain. The medic was rushing out orders faster now telling her to breathe while the others worked. R was still out of it and Hector quickly knelt, letting C grip his arm again. The orders were coming quicker now.

"This is it," the medic said, "push!" Causing C to scream out and groan in pain.

'You are almost done, keep pushing," he said gently as C gnashed her teeth and screamed. He scream was suddenly joined by another. Hector looked to see that the medic now held a wailing bundle. She handed it to C who let Hector go to hold her child. She pulled back the bundle and the people around them awed at the sight.

It was a small boy, with chubby cheeks, blond hair, and fuzzy little golden bear ears. C gently rocked him, her eyes filled with tears as she tenderly kissed her sons forehead. "He's beautiful. He's my beautiful little Teddy." The cargo bay doors were slammed into again and the baby began to wail even louder. C just looked at the boy and closed her eyes, pain wracking her features as she reached out to grip R's hand. "He isn't even going to be able to meet his father."

The words shook Hector to his core.

He knew that he was low on sable energy. The little he had recovered since the fall was quickly dwindling. He could feel the effects of hunger and exhaustion creeping along the borders of his consciousness. Kept at bay by the thin line of power he had left. If he kept going, if he kept fighting, then he would die. But looking at this family, this new and beautiful family, he knew that there was only one path for him. He remembered the oath he took so long ago.

In the flames of war

In pursuit of peace

A shield for all

A sword for all

We stand

He began to walk over to the cargo bay doors, his movements drawing the attention of all those in the room. Fidelis noticed his approach and gave the Judge a small nod.

"You saved a lot of my guys," he said before crossing his arms. "But you did put them in this situation to begin with. So we aren't square, yet."

Hector nodded. "I understand. Have you contacted anyone for help?"

Fidelis shook his head. "We only just fixed the ship after landing here. Even all the computer systems are still out. Whatever did sent all our software for a damn loop. Last I heard my guys in the engine room managed to get the general SOS signal up and running before they were swarmed by nevermores. We'll be seen to anyone looking but…"

"Otherwise we are on our own," Hector finished. No one was coming, this was it. The men around them began to moan and wail in despair.

"They're coming, they're coming!"

"We're all going to die!"

"What can we do, what can we do?!"

"We're all doomed!"

"No hope, no hope, no hope."

The panic only seemed to spiral outwards, rippling throughout the room and put the grimm into a bloodthirsty frenzy. Hector listened to them pound and tear at the door as Fidelis tries to get his men to calm down. It was then he noticed something, in the corner under a tarp. Walking over he pulled the tarp back, his eyes widening at what he saw.

"Captain Fidelis," he said calling over to the man, "what are these."

Fidelis walked over and joined him. He looked to see what Hector was pointing at and sighed. "They came with the ship. We use them for scouting."

"Do they work?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I have an idea."

Fidelis looked between Hector and the tarp before letting out a manic laugh. "You're joking. I'm all for crazy, I love me some crazy, but whatever your thinking…you've got to be completely out of your mind. I'm in."

"Good, gather your men.'

Fidelis did so and Hector was soon standing in front of the crew they had managed to save. They were nervous, and frightened. But they were also curious as to whatever the Judge and their captain had to say.

Hector cleared his throat, which did little to quiet down the murmurs. Some paid attention but the sound of the straining cargo bay doors still drew most of their nervous eyes with every clang. Fidelis gave an annoyed snarl.

"Hey, the Judge has got something to say, so shut up!" he barked out getting everyone to quiet down and pay attention.

"Um, thank you, Captain," Fidelis nodded as Hector addressed the crew. "Men, I know we have had our differences. Many of you blame me for the situation. I cannot say that they are wrong. But none of that matters right now. What matters is what we do now, and what we do next."

The crew began to murmur anxiously.

"Death, death is coming!"

'What can we do against them?"

"Hate, mindless hate and darkness. It's all they are!"

"And what are we?" Hector said raising his voice, the full weight of his authority coming through and grabbing the crew's attention. "If they are the darkness of Remnant personified then what are we, what are you? The White Fang was created to give the faunus a chance at creating a better world, one where you could protect your brothers and sisters against the evils of the world. The Sable Judges were created to fight injustice, and defend the weak whenever they cannot defend themselves. Well, today we all have a chance to live up to the ideals of our chosen causes."

"But what do we do?"

"Nothing to do but die!"

"Die, die, die!"

"Fight with me," Hector said gesturing to the door. "Come with me and let us face our enemy. Let us meet them head on and send the beasts back to the shadows."

The room was sunned into silence. One man managed to speak though, from the center of the crowd, in a meek voice. "Why?"

"For honor," Fidelis roared as he leapt unto a crate. "For the glory, for a hell of a great fight and a hell of a final stand no one will ever forget!" Many were nodding along to the words. "When they find us let's let them know that be gave the monsters a fight!" He raised his fists to the cheers of his men. "For the White Fang!"

"For the Fang, for the fang, for the fang!" the men all chorused, their voices rising so loudly they nearly blocked out the grimm outside.

Hector watched as the group dispersed and went to go prepare. Fidelis leapt off the crate and stood beside him, watching his men get to work. "An impressive display," Hector commented. He would need to work on his own orating skills if he wanted to inspire men like that… if they lived through this of course.

Fidelis shrugged. "Everyone on this ship knows that it's better to die on your feet than whimpering in a corner."

"Is that why you're fighting?"

Fidelis shrugged. "The Fang is my home, the pale claw is my ship, and these are my men. There's no way in hell I'm letting all three down. What about you?"

"Me?"

"Why are you fighting, is it just for that baby and his parents?"

"Partly."

"Partly? What's the other part?"

"The fact that I cannot stand around and watch you and your men die here. Not while I can still hold my sword, not while I can still fight."

"Good answer," Fidelis said nodding. "You're pretty crazy, ever think of becoming a pirate?"

"No, have you ever thought of becoming a law abiding citizen?"

Fidelis snorted. "No, come on let's go get ready."

It was then that they split the crew into two groups. There were those who would attack the grimm and those who would hold the line in the cargo bay. A circle of whatever they could find had been set up and reinforced. C and her family had been moved behind it and were resting. Hector could only hope that his idea worked and they would all live to see the dawn.

Either way, this is where it ended.

As the cargo bay doors opened the grimm let out their snarls and roars. But they weren't the only ones. All of a sudden there was a deafening burst of noise, a cacophony of roars that confused the beasts long enough for the first line of lances to slam into them.

The M274 Atlas All-Terrain motorcycles were simple, yet effective, vehicles of war. They had two reinforced metal wheels, sturdy but light chassis, and came with a sidecar mounted with a dust cooled chain gun. They also came with telescoping drill lances for the riders to wield. They were built for quick raids and small skirmishes, not sieges. But no one seemed to care for that fact too much at this point.

So with whirring, spinning lances and chain guns spitting out ammo by the score a dozen riders went out to meet their enemy. The first few rows of grimm fell to them easily, the next several quickly began to fight back, splitting the group of riders apart. A battle ensued as the men tore through the horde of grimm, screaming and cursing at the top of their lungs.

Hector wielded a lance and was driving his motorcycle as Fidelis stood in the sidecar holding and firing the chain gun from his hip with one hand and swinging his war fan by the wire in the other. He alternated between manic laughter and enraged roars as he fired round after round into the shadowy sea of monster surrounding them. Hector kept their path clear with the lance and together they cut a swath through the assembled grimm.

Hector was worried that the nevermores would pose a bigger problem but the man with the flame lance from earlier proved to be the perfect solution. He didn't know when the man had acted but at one point a column of fire had erupted into the air. It practically evaporated a group of nevermores and left many more on fire. The panicked monsters flew around into their brethren and ignited them too, causing a chain reaction that lit the night sky on fire.

In the glow of the burning sky the men were reinvigorated. They roared in fury and even when knocked off their bikes and surrounded they fought with tooth, nail, claw, hoof and tail however they could for as long as they could. But the battle was far from over and the grimm just kept coming.

A roar brought Hector's attention to a pair of riders who flew through the air and fell somewhere only to get swarmed. He screamed in anger as the Beringel charged through the field making a beeline for the ship. Hector drifted the bike and made straight for the rampaging grimm. As he approached he sliced into its back legs with the drill causing it to lurch forward and roar in pain. Fidelis peppered the beast with gunfire but it only served to make the monster angrier.

"This thing won't go down!" Fidelis yelled as the Beringel started chucked other grimm at them. Hector narrowly swerved out of the way to dodge a flying boarbatusk and went for another pass with his lance. The monster just took the drill and snapped it with a mighty hand causing Hector to careen them off to the side. He drew his sword and sliced through the surrounding grimm but he realized Fidelis was right. "We need something with heavier firepower!"

Heavier firepower…

Hector had an idea. A stupid, stupid idea that would most likely get him killed. But at this point that was a given. "Fidelis, we're going to need to improvise."

"I love improvising!" Fidelis screamed as Hector drifted the bike and revved up the engine. He sent the bike forward with a burst of speed directly for the Beringel. The monster roared as it braced itself and blocked the shots Fidelis was getting off from the bike. When they reached it, just before the bike slammed into the beast grabbed the front of it and tossed the bike upwards with a massive display of strength. This sent the two men flying into the air above the battle. It was then that they made their move.

Fidelis' wind powers were strong, combined with the fan they were powerful enough to create storm force winds. Fidelis spun midair, quickly drawing in speed and strength until he looked like a tornado in midair. Meanwhile Hector was positioning himself, twisting to get just the right angle. They moved together. Fidelis swung at Hector with the flat of the fan and Hector met it, extending his legs and using the fan's momentum and Fedelis' strength to fly forward.

With a cry of fury he raised his sword before slamming into the Beringel and ramming the weapon into its mouth, muffling its roar. Before it could even fall backwards he twisted the blade, bisecting it's head in half.

He fell forward into a roll unto the field as the beast dissipated behind him. He used his sword to slice through more grimm, keeping them back as he kept heading backwards until he was back to back with Fidelis.

"Nice landing back there," Fidelis said using his weapon to slash a beowolf through the leg and using his claws to rake out its throat as it tried to bite at him.

"Thank you," Hector slammed his fist into the gut of an ursa causing it to lean forward enough for him to drop his sword down on its neck like a guillotine. The riders were dwindling now, and while there were less grimm the men fighting were getting more tired and weak as the battle continued.

One ursa got a lucky shot though and sent Hector flying through the air. He could hear Fidelis shout but it was drowned out by the grimm that quickly swarmed over him. His armor started taking a heavy beating and while he stabbed at the monsters as much as he could he realized that this was it. He couldn't get up anymore and his energy was just about out. There was no escape. He could only hope he had made a difference.

And then all of a sudden the beowolves tearing at him disappeared. Dissipating instantly as a rush of wind came past. At first Hector thought it was Fidelis but as he stood up he saw that the wind was coming from a bullhead hovering above. The side opened up revealing a girl. She was…really well dressed, and welding a massive rotating mini gun that absolutely _scythed_ through the grim in the area.

More kids, most probably her teammates leapt from the bullhead and into the fray below. One wielded a massive blade, another held bladed gauntlets, while the third used… a camera? A camera that apparently made hard light weapons, she was suddenly holding a blue wire version of her teammates gauntlets. Together the trio began to tear into the grimm, and even started beating them back. With the girl on the bull head providing cover and her friends slaughtering grimm left and right the sea of darkness began to recede. Any grimm not smart enough to retreat was quickly killed and soon the field had been cleared of them.

"Victory, victory, victory!" Fidelis gave a roar and the rest of the men followed suit. They had survived the night and dawn was finally coming.

As the sun came over the horizon Hector looked around and saw that the aftermath of the fight wasn't pretty. Most of the field had been trampled and burnt, scarred by the weight of the conflict. There were only four riders of the initial twelve left. Fidelis ordered his men to find all the bodies they could and have them put in the cargo bay for later burial. All in all it had been a brutal night, only about thirty percent of the crew had survived. Fidelis assured him it was still enough to fly the ship, but their losses still weighed on his heart.

He went to go greet the huntsmen as they landed their bullhead. The mini gun girl was the first to greet him. "So you must be Judge Hector," she said looking him over. "I'm Coco Adel, and this is team CFVY. The big guy is Yastuhashi Daichi, bun bun is Velvet Scarlatina and Mr. Orange is Fox Alistair. Headmaster Ozpin sent us to come looking for you. You look like hell."

Hector hummed in approval of the statement. At this point his armor must have been dent, burnt, and absolutely filthy. "It has been a long few days. I would have looked even worse if you hadn't arrived when you did. How did you know to come looking for me?"

"Two kids came running into the Beacon demanding to talk to headmaster. A pink girl and a green dude." Ah, Ren and Nora. "We were the first people they ran into and we took them to his office. They were worried about you, they weren't the only ones." She seemed to shiver. "Some rude girl in white started to give us an earful when we got there," that must have been Weiss ",and apparently he was getting worried too so he sent us to go fetch you as quick as we could. Looks like we got here just fast enough."

"We nearly didn't make it." Velvet chimed in. "That SOS marker though lead us right to you."

Hector felt marginally better knowing that the men of the bridge had accomplished what they had given their lives for. Their comrades were safe, he hoped they knew that somewhere.

"These men appear to be pirates, yet they fight alongside a Judge." Yatsuhashi commented. "How does such a thing occur?"

"It's a long story. Perhaps it is easier just to show you." He lead them back to the cargo bay where the pirates were taking stock and getting ready to clear out the rest of the ship. When they reached C the huntresses suddenly devolved began to awe and coo as they small the small baby in her arms. The two huntsmen boys witnessed the scene and rolled their eyes at each other, they were still smiling though. Together the group left to go clear out the rest of the ship as Hector knelt beside C. She gave him a gentle smile.

"We're alive."

"Yes, yes we are."

"Thanks to you."

Hector shook his head. "Thanks to many men and women, they gave their lives so we could be here."

C hummed thoughtfully at. Before she could say anything R suddenly gasped. His eyes fluttered open and he began to hack out a cough.

"Wha-what happened, where are we?" He sputtered out as he tried to rise.

Hector gently pushed him down as C calmly hushed him. "It's alright love, we're fine."

"What's going on? What happened to the grimm?"

"Gone," Hector added tranquilly. "The grimm have been beaten back and your family is safe."

"My family…" R's vision seemed to come back into focus and he seemed to notice the baby crying in C's arms. "Is that- am I-?"

"You're a father Rollo," C said happily, tears streaming down her eyes. "His name is Teddy, come meet your son."

Hector helped R…or Rollo now, up and over to his family. He held C in his arms and just looked at the baby in awe. "I'm a father." The words came out as an awed whisper as he began to cry. "I'm a father!"

His shout caused a chain reaction as everyone in the cargo bay began to cheer. Fidelis leapt unto a crate and extended his arms out to grab everyone's attention. "That was a hell of a fight! Now let's have a hell of a party! Break out the mistralian rum!" The crew gave out a shout and soon they were breaking out food and drinks all over the place. Team CFVY returned to the party in full swing. The pirates were drinking and celebrating, and as soon as the huntsmen returned they lifted them other shoulders and began to parade them around to the cheers of all there.

Hector sat off to the side on a crate as he watched the revelry. Fidelis was taking on Buster in a drinking contest. Some people were sitting with C laughing and joking while team CFVY was dancing with some of the pirates. They had cleared the bridge and Fidelis was playing his special party mix over the speakers as the celebration amped up. He could see Rollo though, only to have the man sit next to him. His breath was labored and he looked to be in pain as he shifted on the crate but he was alive.

"I hear we're still alive thanks to you, at least I am."

"We're all alive thanks to many people."

"Thank you," Rollo said, "for my life, and my family."

"You are welcome." And so they sat there, watching the others party. Hector looked to see that Rollo was looking at C with a complicated expression. It looked equal parts sad, pained and blindingly happy. "Is something the matter?"

He looked over at Hector and gave him a weak smile. "No…I mean-yeah but…" He sighed. "I want to marry her, so badly. I mean it's all I thought about since our first kiss, you know?"

"So why haven't you? What's stopping you?"

Rollo snorted. "What hasn't stopped me you mean? Try her dad for one, being on the road for two, the fact that no church or registry where we come from would even consider marrying us for three. It just seems like there's never been a chance to do it." He rustled his hair in frustration.

"Now seems like a calm moment, maybe it's time."

"You don't say, and who's going to be the one to marry us?"

"As a Sable Judge I can take on the duties and abilities of any regularly appointed official as well."

"Wait, so that means-"

"I am officiated, yes."

"…really?"

Soon the cargo bay had been restructured. Crates had been moved and shifted around so that they created rows of seats for the crew to sit on. An aisle had been set up to the center leading to a makeshift arch made wiring the pirates had set up. Underneath was Rollo, looking nervous and tugging at the collar of his dress shirt. He had borrowed a full tuxedo outfit from one of pirate's lockers. The pirate in question was dead now, so no one saw the harm in lending out his nice tuxedo's for a little bit.

Next to a teary eyed Rollo was Fidelis, who was filling in the best man role. Beside him were the two huntsmen acting as groomsmen for the ceremony. Across the aisle the cow medic, whose name he found out was Juno Alva, was the maid of honor, next to her were the huntresses looking like they were trying not to cry. Hector was directly under the arch and watch as C came down the aisle, dressed in a white dress she had borrowed from Juno. She was holding Teddy and Rollo gave a shuddery breath as she walked up to the arch and stared into his eyes.

Hector began the ceremony. "We have gathered here today to unite two people together in the blessed union of marriage. Through the darkest of nights and the harshest of days, their lives and their love have endured and survived into the bond we see before us today. I cannot ask if they will sacrifice for one another, I have seen it. I cannot question their devotion to their love, it has survived too much. I can only ask one thing. Do you-."

"Rollo Duff," Rollo said trying his best not to cry.

"-take-"

"Canary Winchester," C said with a radiant smile, she was practically glowing with happiness.

"To be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you-"

"I do." Canary interrupted.

Hector nodded. "Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Rollo wrapped his arms around the new Mrs. Duff and brought her in close for a kiss. He was careful of the baby and when he pulled back kisses his sons forehead.

The crew went wild and the party was immediately back on in full swing. The grimm were far less active during the day so everyone relaxed and they partied up until the sun began to dip in the horizon. The sun was setting in the distance as Canary and her family was loaded up into the bullhead. Team CFVY was next which left Hector as the last to board.

He stood in the open field hallway between the bullhead and the pirate airship, Fidelis standing across from him.

"You know" Fidelis started, "Adam's going to be pretty pissed. Aside from losing half my crew, when he finds out I let you go…"

Hector nodded. "The Judges will be no less angry about me letting a group of pirates free either."

"So we're both in trouble," Fidelis said with a smirk. "Any regrets?"

Hector looked around. He looked at the newly minted family man playing with his newborn son, laughing with his wife. He looked at the crew that milled around, in mourning but alive. His answer came easy. "No, no regrets on my end."

"Me neither," Fidelis extended a hand and Hector could only stare at it in shock. He reached out his own and the two shook. "See you around Judge. We're even now so don't be expecting me to go easy on you next time we're on the opposite ends of a fight."

"Same to you, captain."

With that they shared a respectful nod and headed back to their respective ships. As the bullhead began to climb into the air Hector saw the Pale Claw activate and rise as well before flying in the opposite direction.

"All right people," Coco said over the intercom, "next stop, Beacon Academy."

As the bullhead began to fly off towards Vale, Hector couldn't help but think. He was going to be in so much trouble with the Order as soon as he gave them his report. He had broken so many rules and regulations it would a miracle if they let him keep being a Judge. At the very least he would be punished quite severely.

But Rollo was alive, Canary was alive, their son was alive, and a whole lot of men and women were still alive. Because of his actions, and what he had sacrificed. As they continued to head towards Vale, Hector realized that the world was a little bit brighter than it would have been if he had done nothing at all.

And that made it all worth it.

* * *

 **End of Arc 1: Starting Steps**

 **Man, that was a busy chapter. A lot of things to unpack here and even more stuff to look forward to as well, and we are finally heading to Beacon. I know I haven't really included too many elements from the show but this intro arc has set Hector up on a crash course with a few characters up ahead. Now that all the basics about the Judges have been introduced and Hector's personality is fleshed out a bit more interactions can be made easier. So all your favorite characters will have their roles to play soon enough. Though how we meet them and their roles may have been switched up a bit...**

 **Did anyone else correctly guess the identity of C? I put her in as a curve ball with a ton of clues pointing at another of team JNPR. But considering that Hector had already met Ren and Nora on a pirate ship, I felt that having him create connections to all the main characters in one arc was beginning to look too predictable. So now he's set to deal with another prominent team as well. Speaking of teams, Team CFVY had been intended to come in and save the crew of the Pale Claw since the beginning. I have my plans for them too, but my use of them as Beacons elite errand boys presented some interesting ideas to explore in the future.**

 **Anyways, thank you everyone for following the story this far. I hope you continue to do so and want you all to know how much I appreciate the support. Thanks again, and stay tuned for more.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hector was on his knees, head bowed and hands on his lap. The room around him was completely dark save for the small circle of light he knelt in. A whistle came from the shadows.

"Hector, Hector, Hector, what are we going to do with you?"

"We've already discussed what to do with him. What remains is what he will say in his defense."

"Defense," another voice said with derision, "what defense? He's guilty."

"Yes, yes, we already know that he's guilty. What remains is the punishment."

"I say we lop off his head and be done with it. The boy is soft, always has been."

"We aren't killing him. Recent events have strained our Orders relationship with the kingdoms. His actions have put him in a unique position to help us with mend our image."

"We shouldn't be killing him anyway. He saved a ship full of people."

"A ship full of pirates you mean. We're lucky most of them were already dead when he let them go, honestly."

"Regardless he must be punished. Do you have anything to say Minor Judge Hector?"

Hector raised his head and looked into the darkness, unflinching. "I-"

"It doesn't matter. You're being assigned to Beacon Academy as an agent of the Court's will."

"I'm a spy?" Hector felt sick at the thought.

'No boy, spy implies they won't know what your there for. Your official title is going to be envoy but everyone will know that you're really going to be a watchdog."

Hector didn't understand "For what purpose, do you not trust Headmaster Ozpin?"

"Mind yourself. We're doing the questioning, boy."

"He's right to ask. We are asking much of him."

"Best let him know what we suspect, so he can know what he's looking for."

There were murmurs of agreement. "Very well, we have learned that Ozpin has recently been making some very suspicious actions."

"He's been recruiting some very notable individuals."

"Some of which you helped him with."

What did they mean by that? "Do you mean-"

"He currently has a terrorist, a criminal brawler, a prodigy, the scions of three ancient and noble families, a Mistralian champion, and two very skilled street rats attending Beacon."

"All in the same year no less, even on the same teams. They were all given personal entry by him, it's suspicious. The Vale council might trust him but we do not."

"We believe that he is building up his war chest. For what reason we do not know and he will not share. So you will oversee his actions and report to us if you find anything out of the ordinary. Is that understood?"

Hector couldn't help but hesitate. This felt wrong. "I-yes, Supreme Court, I will do as you command. Should I return and prepare for my time here?"

"Why bother, you're already there."

"But my armor…"

"You will bear the scars of your choices for all to see. You will return when we say you may return."

"Now get to it then. And be grateful we aren't harsher on you for your transgressions. Honestly, a Judge who bows? You're lucky no one would believe those criminals. But continue to foul up things like you're doing and we won't be as lenient with you as we are with that fool in Atlas."

With that the room brightened and Hector looked up to see that the office had gone back to normal. He rose as a door opened behind him and Ozpin strolled back into the room.

"A productive meeting I hope?"

"That is a word for it. I fear that I must apologize."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, "oh?"

"It appears that admission of my recommendations has made the Order less than trusting of your intentions. I am to be envoy of the Sable Judges here at Beacon."

"This means you are to observe and report all you see back to the Supreme Court." Ozpin said as he sipped his drink. "That is quite disconcerting."

"I realize this, and I wish for you to know that I will try my best to not disrupt anything here."

Ozpin seem to eye his armor before taking another sip. "Quite. Well-"

Just then the elevator dinged and out stepped Professor Goodwitch. She seemed to be eyeing her scroll and reading it off as she walked inside. "Headmaster, all the teams are accounted for and morning classes set to begin within the hour." She looked up and noticed Hector, her look turning wary as she stiffened. "I have also set up our visitors in the guest quarters for now. They are comfortable"

Hector nodded. "Thank you professor, your work is appreciated."

Goodwitch returned the nod curtly. "Do you have any idea how long you'll be needing the quarters?"

When will you be leaving was the real question. Hector and Ozpin exchanged a quick look, both trying to force the other to deliver the news. Hector had the helmet but he was also the guest. He braced himself before speaking.

"It appears that I have been assigned to Beacon as an envoy of the Sable Judges until further notice."

Her eyes narrowed and Hector could feel himself sweat a bit under his helmet. The woman was terrifying. "The Order has decided we need a watchdog then?"

"He has already apologized for the inconvenience and promised to try and avoid disrupting the student's education. I believe that is all that we can reasonably ask of him."

Her gaze turned glacial. "Of course, well classes begin soon if he wishes to see how we do things here." With that she spun on her heel and walked back to the elevator. Ozpin gave Hector an apologetic look before they followed her. As the group headed down Hector began to think. Even since he had arrived at Beacon the Headmaster had been nothing but kind and hospitable. The students and teacher though avoided him like the plague. A Judge made prey of the hunters, a Judge in a school of them screamed that something was wrong.

He would have to find some way to soften his image and make those at the school more comfortable with his presence. Otherwise his time there would be more harmful than helpful.

They left the elevator and exited Ozpins tower as the entered Beacon's grounds. The school was a sprawling academy built along the edge of the emerald forest. It had initially been a castle made to protect the slowly growing City of Vale against the grimm incursions from the eastern forests. It had been converted into an academy later, the forests proving to be the perfect proving grounds for the students to test their mettle. The areas around them were practically deserted though. Which must have had something to do with the fact that classes were about to begin.

Hector couldn't help but soak in the scenery. "This place, it reminds me of the architecture back at the tower."

Ozpin hummed. "Yes, they would have been made in the same era. Around the time where humanity was building its footholds against the grimm. We've added many modern additions but the old foundations can still be seen."

He was right. As Hector looked around the stonework looked as sturdy as it must have been a millennia ago. It had been built to withstand the endless horde of grimm, which made the place capable of holding up to sieges. Off-handedly Hector wondered if the school had underground catacombs like the tower did.

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw movement. Looking over he saw a group of students sprinting through the courtyards. They looked just like…

"Is that-?"

"That would Be Mr. Lie, Ms. Rose, Ms. Xiao-Long, Ms. Belladonna, Ms. Valkyrie, Ms. Schnee, Mr. Arc, and Ms. Nikhos, yes." Ozpin said before taking drink.

"Clearly taking full use of the faith you've put in them," Professor Goodwitch added with a sigh. "Honestly, they nearly don't even get to attend the school and they have the gall to arrive to their first class late."

Hector couldn't find it in him to be offended or berate them too hard. After an initiation like that he wouldn't want to attend classes the next day either. Ozpin had let him watch the recordings and apparently all of his cases had apparently gravitated towards one another. Team RWBY was a strangely apt name lead by Ruby. It consisted of the girls he had helped in Vale and Ms. Schnee. Meanwhile Ms. Valkyrie and Mr. Lie had ended up together on team JNPR. They were teammates with the Mistralian champion, a Ms. Pyrrha Nikhos. As well as Mr. Arc.

The Arc was a strange one. No footage existed of him in between his initial launch and his help in defeating the giant death stalker. It was as if the boy had been in the forest cameras blind spot's the whole time. From what he did see Jaune had a strategic mind and a protective nature to go with his noble name, but something just seemed…off about the boy.

But he could look into that later, after they were all settled in. For now he'd go talk to Weiss, Ren, and Nora after classes, to let them know that he was safe thanks to their help. All three must have been having quite a time adjusting to their new settings. "They are just children, and the first day of school is a hard one. Especially for those of them who have never attended an academy like this before. I am sure they will shape up in time."

Professor Goodwitch gave him a look he couldn't read before straightening up. "Let us hope. So what exactly do your responsibilities now entail as an envoy?"

Hector realized the Court hadn't really specified that part. They just wanted someone to keep an eye on the school and report back. "I suppose I should be checking in on classes. To get a feel on the curriculum here, that may be a good place to start."

"I thought you said you would try your best not to disrupt our work here?" Goodwitch said with a glare.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Ozpin said to the surprise of the others.

"You do?" Hector and Goodwitch asked simultaneously.

"Yes, it will provide a great opportunity for the students to get used to your presence here."

Goodwitch shifted uncomfortably. "Headmaster, I don't think that-"

"In fact, why don't you attend one of the lectures right now?" Ozpin said to Hector's confusion. "Professor Port's classroom is just in that building over there. I am sure that he'd make a wonderful first class to sit in."

Hector couldn't help but feel uneasy at the suggestion, he felt like an invader. "Are you sure it would not be too much of a bother for him? It is the first day after all."

Ozpin just waved the words away. "It will be fine, knowing Peter he called roll call before delving straight into his lesson. The students might be glad for the distra-I mean they'll be fine with you there, truly."

Hector thought about it and realized that he would have to start somewhere. He gave the headmaster and the professor a nod and a farewell before following Ozpin's directions. They led him to a door inside a nearby building, a boisterous voice coming from within the room. Hector braced himself before knocking. The voice stopped and called out.

"Come in."

He took a deep breath before entering. "Hello, I am Minor Judge Hector. I was told-"

He was interrupted as a high pitched scream rocked the room. "You're alive!" He was then suddenly bowled over and knocked to the floor.

Hector looked to see a set of familiar turquoise eyes looking down at him. "Hello, Ms. Valkyrie."

She gave an excitable giggle before looking back at Ren who had stood up and was walking over with a small smile on his face. The class was buzzing with muttered conversations as everyone looked at the scene. "He made it, I told you he would!"

"I never doubted you, but I think he'd like to get up now." Ren said and Nora hopped of Hector's chest. Together they helped Hector up and he brushed off his armor.

"It is good to see you again, both of you. I am glad you managed to make it here in time for the initiation."

"We did awesome!" Nora shouted excitedly. "You should have seen us. I was like boom, boom, boom, and Ren was all like bang, bang, bang." She said emulating the noises of their weapons.

"It was an excitable time," Ren added calmly. "But we were worried about you. What happened with the pirate ship?"

"Pirate ship!?"

The yell brought Hector's attention over to the lecture hall seats where he saw team RWBY sitting. Ruby was looking at him practically fidgeting in her seat. Yang and Blake were next to her, they gave him a smirk and a smile respectively along with small waves. Weiss was there too, she seemed to be relieved at his arrival, but as he looked over at her she looked down. She almost looked ashamed. Hector made a mental note to discuss it with her later.

He realized though that he had come in and interrupted the whole class, he felt intense guilt at the idea that he had ruined the lecture. "Professor Port," he said turning towards the mustached man, "I apologize, and I didn't mean to interrupt."

He raised one of his massive eyebrows and chortled. "Nonsense lad, I have to confess, I am a bit curious myself as to what Mr. Lie and Ms. Valkyrie are referring too."

Hector realized that he now had the attention of the whole class. "Oh, well on my trip here to Beacon the blimp I had been traveling on was attacked by pirates." He left out the fact that Weiss had been on the blimp as well, he didn't know if she would be comfortable with the attention. He proceeded to tell his story, as plainly and factually as he could. But no matter how little he embellished there was no helping the fact that it had been an insane few days for him. Ren and Nora chimed in every once and awhile to add a bit of perspective to the tale. He left out a lot of names, but by the end the room had a general idea of what had happened. "Which lead to me being here today." He finished.

For a few moments there was nothing but silence. Nora had a beaming smile while Ren still wore a serenely plain look. Then all of a sudden a voice broke the quiet.

"That. Is. Amazing!" Ruby screamed, the rest of the class rapidly beginning to voice their agreement. "I can't believe you teamed up with pirates to save a baby and fight of the grimm. It's like a Spruce Willis movie!"

"Yes, quite a magnificent tale lad." Port said as he ran a hand over his mustache. "Why, it reminds me of the time I-" He began to get into his lecture, for which Hector was very grateful for. Nora and Ren led Hector to an empty seat beside them and he sat there to observe the rest of the class. Looking over he saw their leader Jaune who gave him a small nod and awkward smile. Next to him as his partner Pyrrha, who gave him the hardest stare he had ever seen.

He could hardly process how someone so young could compact so much negativity into on look. Hate, suspicion, and disgust were just pieces of it. Someone so young shouldn't have been able to pull of the look but her emerald green eyes pierced him like lances. The spell was broken as something rattled nearby. Hector looked over to see a metal cage in the corner shaking and trembling. He didn't understand its purpose until Weiss entered the room wearing her combat gear.

As Professor Port opened the cage he realized it was an in-class test against a live boarbatusk. Hector considered it strange for such a dangerous creature to be let loose when only one person was armed. But Port was a veteran huntsman. He could probably kill the beast with his bare hands. Weiss though seemed to be having issues with the monster. Port was giving commentary as she ducked and rolled, even losing her weapon at one point before getting it back. Her team was yelling support. But when Ruby gave her some advice on how to kill the grimm Weiss snapped back venomously yelling at the girl. Ruby seemed hurt and as Weiss killed the grimm Port applauded her efforts before dismissing the class.

Weiss stormed out of the room, Ruby quickly following as the rest of the class shuffled out of the room. Yang gave Hector a thumbs up before trailing after her sister and Blake gave him a small smile and nod before doing the same.

Professor Port had already left before Hector could thank him for his courtesy. He stood with team JNPR outside the classroom. "That class was…educational," Hector said lamely. "I do hope that…" Pyrrha had already begun to walk away. Jaune just looked between Hector and her confused before quickly running after his partner.

"Pyrrha, wait up!"

Ren and Nora looked at their teammate's departure with equal parts curiosity and worry. "Sorry," Ren said confused, "Pyrrha has been a perfectly courteous teammate so far."

"Yeah, she didn't seem mean at all when we met her." Nora added. "She's been a super awesome."

"So has Jaune."

Hector just waved their concerns away. "It is fine. Many people have different reactions to Judges. I am glad you like your teammates. But you best joining them, I don't want you two to be late to your next class."

They nodded and Nora gave him a quick bone-crushing hug before running off with Ren after their teammates. Hector watched them go, feeling a warm happiness at their comfort in such a new setting.

"You know, it is alright to feel a little bad about that." Ozpin said as he walked up beside Hector. "It is a shame how people have come to view your Order."

"It is something I cannot change," Hector said. "I will try to not let it bother me. I am more concerned with Weiss. Her actions today, and Ms. Rose's reaction, were troublesome."

"I believe that they will be fine. They will find their own solution or their own help if they seek it. Sometimes it is for the best, we can only guide the students here, not directly solve their problems." He gestured for Hector to follow and they began to walk through the hallways. "How was your first sit-in then?"

"Convenient."

"Oh?" Ozpin had the gall to raise an eyebrow at the statement. Honestly.

Hector wasn't the most intelligent Judge in the order, but he wasn't dumb. He had somehow ended up in the classroom with those he had shown the most mercy towards. This had led to a nice conversation free of fear or worry with two students in front of the room. By now word must be traveling through the school of him and his adventures. It was the perfect first day towards his goal of a softer image within the school. It had been too perfect.

"Thank you, for your help."

Ozpin gave him a smile. "You are welcome. I have already had Professor Goodwitch print out a schedule of classes you may attend to as well." He handed Hector the paper. Looking over it he saw that there were plenty of classes to attend. But there was still one glaring problem.

"This schedule has quite a few gaps in it."

"We can't expect you to attend all the classes. This is just a list of some of our professors more important lectures."

It made sense, but what was Hector supposed to do in the off time? He would have like to have been able to head into the city and help the police department but he was bound to Beacon. The Court had made it clear no leniency would be granted. He was to follow their orders precisely and without question. This meant he would have hours to spend doing nothing, the thought irked him.

He figured he could think of a solution later. He said his goodbyes to the headmaster and proceeded to attend the classes on the list. Doctor Oobleck was chief of the schools department of history and anthropology. Sitting in on his class had been…interesting. He had never been introduced so quickly and thoroughly before. The lesson had sped forward and Hector had been impressed at the man's dedication to his subject and the speed at which he taught it. He wondered if he'd be interested in discussing history with him, it had been one of his better subjects back in the tower.

Afterwards Hector had attended Professor Peach's survival courses. The woman was a sadist in her workload, and her room was practically a greenhouse with all the plants and the humidity, but she knew her stuff. By the end of her lesson Hector knew more about the tree sap from Forever Fall forest and its uses than he ever thought possible.

The rest of the classes were manned by teachers working under the directions of their department heads. Oobleck's historians, Peach's survivalists, and Port's grimm hunters. They taught the students different aspects of their crafts and Hector was impressed by the variety of knowledge available. Professor Goodwitch was the only he hadn't seen in action, according to the schedule she was in charge of combat courses every other day. He would have to wait until tomorrow to really get a read on how the school tested its hunters.

For now what he saw wasn't anything out of the ordinary. It was just teachers and students with the power to wipe out cities going about their normal school day. This was the norm for every hunter academy on Remnant, so Hector wasn't too worried. Things were looking up too as the word of his presence spread throughout the school. There were still plenty of fearful looks and quick exits when he entered a room. But the fact that the students weren't outright panicking when he entered a room was a victory in itself. The teachers eyed him warily but not with outright hostility, and none nearly as cold as Professor Goodwitch. He was feeling more hopeful about his stay by the minute.

Eventually the day came to an end and Hector realized he would need to write his report soon. He headed back to the Beacon guest quarters. A small square building put to the side for visiting guests off to the side of the school grounds. He entered and headed up to the suite Ozpin had let him use. When he entered the rooms he was met by the sound of wailing and arguing.

"-do you mean you don't remember?"

"I mean I don't remember where I put it!"

"That was our only bottle Rollo!"

"I know, I know, can we please just look for it?"

Rollo and Canary had been allowed to stay in the suite at the insistence of Ozpin. He had said that the couple was still recovering from their time in the forest and Hector had agreed. He didn't need a majority of the amenities provided by Beacon for the suite so he had told them to use them instead. Canary had been uncomfortable accepting charity but Rollo had convinced her to take the help, at least until they could find some jobs and get back on their feet themselves.

He was glad they had come with them, because it seemed like they could use all the stability they could get. The argument raged on as little Teddy's screams echoed through the rooms. Hector noticed a small bottle on the coffee table and picked it up. He headed to the kitchen to find the baby alone, his parents probably off ransacking the suite in search of his bottle. They had put him in a small padded basket on the table. Hector headed over and looked down at the wailing infant.

He was a small thing, his tiny bear ears fidgeting in agitation. He had small pudgy hands that ended in sharp little claws that gouged at the side of the basket as he fussed. Hector lowered the bottle down and Teddy grasped for it before bringing it to his lips and drinking deeply. Hector would have just let him have the bottle but the baby had grasped at his hand. Tiny bear claws had gripped his fingers securely and he was afraid that he would damage the child if he tried to force his hand away. So he just lifted the basket and sat in a nearby seat, continuing to hold the bottle as Teddy drank contently.

The arguing in the other room continued as Hector just sat there with the baby. Teddy kept his grip on Hector's hand, if he had to guess he would have thought the baby might enjoy the coolness of his gauntlet. No matter the reason the two kept each other company as the arguing in the other room ebbed down and Teddy's haggard looking parents re-entered the room.

Canary's hair was frazzled and she was in her workout clothes. She had told Hector that she wanted to get off the baby weight as soon as possible but he had never expected her to mean so soon. Rollo on the other hand looked far more casual. He wore loose fitting comfortable looking clothing that Professor Goodwitch had let him take from the schools lost and found. They both looked like they hadn't slept in days. Which was only semi-accurate.

"Hector? When did you get back?" Rollo asked as he took a seat. The man had adopted his wife's causal use of Hector's name. He didn't mind it, but it was still strange to be spoken too so causally by civilians. "Hey, you found the bottle. Where was it?"

"The coffee table," Hector said.

Rollo cringed as his wife sent him a glare and began to sift through the refrigerator. She pulled out some beers and placed them in front of Rollo and Hector before popping her own open and drinking. Rollo did the same while Hector just kept feeding Teddy. He was full of sable energy which meant he wouldn't actually need to drink for a while. He appreciated the thought though.

"So what'd you do all day?" Rollo asked.

Hector replayed the events of the day for them. By the end Rollo seemed relieved while Canary just looked concerned.

"Your bosses are jerks," she said causally causing Rollo to start hacking out his drink.

"Babe, you can't say that!"

Canary just shrugged. "Why not, they are."

"They're his bosses," Rollo said eyeing Hector with a concerned look.

Hector just hummed neutrally. "They make decisions for the best of all, and as my leaders I have to obey their orders."

"Their orders suck. But I don't think Ozpin is much better."

Hector's eyes narrowed under his helmet. "The man is letting us all stay here free of charge. He has done nothing but help me since I met him."

"Yeah, so why is he doing it? Why help you?"

"I would like to think that it is because he wishes to be helpful."

Canary snorted into her beer. "Yeah, right, that must be it."

Hector looked over to Rollo who shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he shrugged. "She isn't wrong. It all seems kind of sketchy."

"I can't believe you two," Hector said shaking his head. "The man saves our lives and you repay him with suspicion and distrust." Canary just rolled her eyes and put something on the table. It looked like a small bundle of wires. "What are those?"

"This place was bugged, I de-bugged it." She took another drink. "Dad was a paranoid man. I learned to screen my room every week to make sure he wasn't listening in, especially after I started seeing Rollo."

Listening devices, the thought made Hector feel…disappointed. "I do not understand."

"He wants something from you Hector. With all the favors he's done you it's only a matter of time before he asks for something back. He's got to keep tabs on you until then I bet."

"You're saying you believe he means us harm?" The words came out chilled, and the thought made him angry.

"We're not saying he hasn't been good to us," Rollo hastily added. "We don't have to do anything too hastily. We're just saying that somethings up, and we need to keep on our toes here."

Hector nodded, he felt like an idiot. "I should have seen this coming." No huntsman trusted a Judge. Why would someone in charge of an academy for them trust him? Was his help earlier just another ploy? Was it another favor to bring up later, to put him in the man's debt?

The looks of the other two became sympathetic as Rollo patted his arm. 'We're not saying he's a bad guy, Hector. Just that it might be smart to keep your eyes open, you know keep your guard up."

"Which, seeing as that's impossible, is why I'm going to apply for a job here." Canary finished. The men exchanged confused looks.

"What?"

"Babe, what are you talking about?"

"If there's an opening for a trained huntress here, I'm going to take it.." Canary just sighed as she walked over and took Teddy out of his basket. The baby boy clung to his mother and let Hector's hand go as she lifted him. He was already tired from his feeding and fell asleep quickly in her arms. "Look Hector, I know you're not helpless. You can handle yourself fine. But you can be a bit too…trusting."

"How is that a bad thing?" One could be too trusting? He didn't know how not to have faith and trust in others. It made no sense. "We have to believe the best of others, it's the only way things can get better."

"Hector the fact you believe that is amazing, and we wouldn't be here if it weren't for that belief. But the fact is that your bosses left you here to do this all on your own. They might be morons but they're right. Ozpin might be up to something and you're going to need to keep an eye on him. He's an important man, which makes him a dangerous one too. That also means you'll need someone watching your back."

"If it is so dangerous why does it have to be you helping me?" Hector asked. "I do not want to put your family in danger."

"It isn't up to you what we do or where we choose to go, we ran away to be free to make our own decisions. This is one of them."

"Does Rollo agree with this?" Hector asked looking over at the man. He hoped that at least one person at the table would see reason.

Rollo just rubbed the thin scruffy beard he had begun to grow before sighing. "I'll ask if they have an opening in the armory for a blacksmith." He said as he reached his hand over and took Canary's hand in his. "Maybe then I can help you make your armor actually look presentable. That'd be nice right?"

Hector couldn't believe this. "I cannot ask this…it's not right. You two do not owe me anything."

"Nope," Rollo said nodding. "But we're friends, and there aren't any debts between friends." He raised his hand to stop Hector from protesting further. "Remember, we're the couple who ran out into grimm infested forestlands and stuck too it till it almost killed us." He had a point. "You aren't going to change our minds. We're staying and we're helping."

Hector looked between them and saw the determination in his eyes. He could only hold back a sigh and barely prevent his shoulders from sagging. This was insane. He felt the weight of decision on his shoulders but realized that they were set in their decision. "You know Ms. Duff-"

"Nope, absolutely not," she said shaking her head. "That isn't going to fly anymore."

"What?"

"It's Canary and Rollo, the baby is Teddy. We have first names, I grant you permission to use them, or whatever."

He shifted uncomfortably at that. "It is far too casual-"

"We saved your life, you saved ours, and you freaking married us. We're friends now. Friends use first names, period."

Hector had never used the names of others so casually, except for his brothers and sisters but he rarely ever saw them. But the look on Canary's face made it clear that she wasn't making a suggestion. He didn't want to be rude either. What a conundrum "Alright, Canary," saying the name felt so odd on his tongue, "you know your brother is attending this school, yes?" He had seen the name on the student board they had set up to measure combat scores. Canary stiffened at the mention of Cardin. "If you work here, there is a high chance you'll encounter him." What would happen next, Hector was unsure of. Canary confronting her family with a new faunus family in tow would be explosive, that was for certain.

"I get that," she said nodding. Her hand squeezing Rollo's and he squeezed back to show support. "And you need to get that we aren't leaving, even if that means dealing with a family reunion."

Rollo smiled at her and gave Hector a shrug. "I had to meet my new brother-in-law at some point. Though last time we had a chance to talk…"

"My brother can be a complete ass," Canary finished with a smirk. "He can get tolerable once you get to know him but still…complete ass."

Hector couldn't muster any words. "I'm touched."He felt oddly light.

"Please don't cry, I'm scared you're going to rust."

"Wait, does that armor rust?"

The trio kept talking deep into the night. Hector couldn't remember the last time he had felt so relaxed. It had been a long time since the last he had friends to talk to.

* * *

 **So we begin Part 2, plot threads have been set up and the new state of things established. Canary and Rollo as Hector's support is a way for me to ease into the things going on at Beacon in the background. Have anyone noticed that for three seasons we only ever see three classes and three teachers with an implied fourth of each? Anyway Hector has a lot to deal with coming from both the teachers and the students. For now I've confined the story to Beacon in order to better focus on Hector's struggles with the academy and it's students. His free time will also be a useful plot point for later but I digress.**

 **Since this a short chapter I've decided to add not one but two extra bits. The first being an experimental short for an end-chapter series I thought might be nice. The second being the preview for a story I might continue on in the future. I like Hector as a character so much I wanted to throw him into other stories and see what happened. There might be a poll later deciding whether or not the story continues on. For now I just thought it would be a nice little addition to this chapter.**

* * *

 **Sable Chibi: Lords of Valetown**

It was a bright sunny day at beacon and team RWBY and all the teams were out enjoying their weekend. Team RWBY was enjoying a picnic out in the Beacon fields, enjoying the sun and each other's company.

"What do you mean you didn't bring the sandwiches!?"

"I asked Weiss to bring them!" Blake responded heatedly.

"Oh, you were serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be serious?"

"That's butler work. Either way it's not my fault, I told Ruby to bring them."

"And I did," Ruby said proudly. She lifted her picnic basket, only for Zwei to poke his head out and cough up some crumbs. "Oh, um, seems like their all gone now, heh, heh…"

As they began to argue the idyllic scene was quickly interrupted as the sound of wheels rolling down the nearby path caught the group's attention.

"Is that…"

"No way…"

"It isn't possible…"

"How do you do fellow students?" Hector asked as he rolled by them on a skateboard. He wore an ill-fitting t-shirt, a baseball cap he wore backwards, and sneakers over his armor. The clothes looked stretched to their limits and about to burst at their seams.

"Judge Hector," Ruby said tilting her head confused, "what are you doing?"

"In order to fit in better at the school I have decided to try and dress more fashionably. I have also decided to learn how to speak more casually in order to converse more naturally with the student body, dudes."

"That's an…interesting approach," Blake said. The others nodded awkwardly. Yang was holding back a laugh.

"Thank you Ms. Belladonna, it is a radical day we are having, is it not?"

Now the entire team was red in the face trying not to laugh. Ruby managed to inhale enough to get out a coherent sentence. "Who…," she took another breath, "who taught you all this stuff anyway."

"You know Ms. Rose it is funny you should ask that."

"Hey girls!"

Yang and Ruby were no longer laughing. They quickly began to pale as someone else rode up to them. "Dad?!"

Tai Xiao-Long wore the exact same outfit as Hector and smiled as he hopped off his skateboard. "I see you've already met my apprentice. He's nearly as cool as me, huh?"

The girls gave Hector horrified looks. Ruby pointed at Hector accusingly. "You're learning how to be cool from my dad? Why?! How could you think this was a good idea?"

Hector shrugged. "I looked up cool on the dustnet and he came up as voted coolest in his class."

"Yeah," Yang said as she face palmed. "Like a million years ago."

"It wasn't that long ago…" Tai said dejectedly as he kicked at some dirt.

"So Mr. Xiao-Long's…coolness aside," Weiss cut in, "this still doesn't make any sense. How do you think the teachers are going to react when they see you two like this?"

"I would not worry about that."

Before Weiss could ask why Professor's Oobleck and Port suddenly appeared. She suddenly understood.

"How do you do students," they said simultaneously. Both wore t-shirts, backwards caps, sneakers and held skateboards.

The four girls took in the scene before fainting. The four men looked at each other confused just before Ozpin rolled up to them and took in the scene.

"My word, what's happened with them?"

"No clue," Tai said shrugging, the others doing the same.

"Very well, are you gentleman ready to make history?" He received a cheer back before the group quickly skated off.

History marks this as the beginning of Vale's most famous mid-life crisis skate group: The Lord's of Vale Town.

* * *

 **Tales from the Sable Library: Daily Life With A Monster Girl**

It was a quiet day in the library. There had been a lot of quiet days lately. Ever since Hector had moved to Japan it seemed like there were less and less people checking out books. The location seemed to be the biggest problem. The building was placed at the very edge of the cities liminal district. Where the liminal's usually stayed until they could go live with their homestays.

Three years ago governments around the world revealed the existence of extra species populations living beside humanity. Creatures of myth had suddenly become real and the humans as a species had been rocked by the revelation. Hector's own life had seen some changes but he had ended up fine in the end. A friend had needed his help and he had moved to japan to take care of him. When his friend had died he left Hector the only thing he had left, a musty old private library. It was the best gift he could have possibly gotten.

He spent his days cleaning and fixing up the old and tattered books. Some would have considered his work boring, but Hector couldn't have been more content. He only wished that more people would stop by. Books deserved to be read, and they wouldn't be if they were gathering dust on the shelf all day.

Suddenly the bell over the front door rang followed by…clopping. Hector looked up from the catalogue he had been updating to see something he never had before. It was a woman, with tan skin, brown hair and freckles. He had seen women before but this one turned into a horse at the waist and was two meters tall. Her horse half was a chocolatey brown color, with a black tail that swished behind her. The library was at the edge of the liminal district but he realized that he had never seen one come in. And now there was a centaur girl in front of him.

Not wanting to be rude Hector kept his eyes off her horse half and gave her a smile. She gave an awkward smile back as she fidgeted in place. The poor girl seemed so nervous.

Hector decided to break the ice. "Welcome to Sable Library, may I help you?"

The centaur suddenly started shifting side to side before taking a deep breath and giving him a determined look. "I-I want to check out a book. A lot of books, medical books, please."

"Of course," Hector said standing up. "The medical section is right this way."

The girl looked at him slack jawed before following him. "You're actually letting me rent them out?"

"Of course," Hector said as he stopped in front of the medical section, "what was it that you needed again?"

"Oh, um, a book on anatomy and one on physiology. The most advanced you have." she said still a bit stunned. "Your fine with me being…" she gestured to her horse half.

Hector pulled her books of the shelf and carried them to the front desk as she followed. "Books don't care about the race of whoever opens them, and neither do I. Just follow the rules and you're free to come back anytime." He stamped the books and handed them to her. "This is medical school level literature, are you a student?"

She rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm in this country to get a medical degree. I'm not doing too well in my classes and the library at school won't lend them out to me so I've had to look through the local libraries for books to study."

"You haven't had any luck then with that I suppose."

She looked down sadly. "No, none of the ones I went to would let me check them out. Plus I kept getting stopped by security asking for my papers and where my host was. You wouldn't believe how many times I've had to pull out my student visa today."

"I can hardly imagine."

"I found this place by accident," she said taking the books. "Thanks for your help."

"Come back anytime, and good luck with your studies."

She smiled as she left and Hector got back to work. Over the next few days the centaur girl would return to keep checking out books. She was reading through them at an impressive rate. Hector learned that her name was Rosalyn and that she was a light weight class of centaur, they were also called racing centaurs. This meant that she was smaller than other classes and more fragile, but way faster with a love for running. Most centaurs like her were trying to break into the medical profession, in order to better help their kind with the issues that came with their bodies being so prone to injury.

She asked why he constantly wore a black medical mask over his face, and he explained that it was to prevent the inhalation of dust when he was cleaning. This was true enough for the most part. Besides the details behind it didn't really mater anyways. When she asked why he always wore a black bucket hat too he explained that it was just because he liked wearing it. Also true enough for the most part.

For a small time she was the only regular he had. Until one day he heard the bell ring, and when he looked up it wasn't Rosalyn like he was expecting. She was a regular looking woman, the only thing that marked her as a liminal was the fact that she had a single large dark brown eye dead center in her forehead. She had clothes that reminded Hector of a nun and regarded him with a cool stare.

"I am looking for books on Buddhism," she said flatly.

"They should be in the religion section, right this way."

The woman took as many books as she could carry out the door. She kept returning throughout the week. Giving Hector simple requests, saying no more and no less, before leaving. He learned from Rosalyn that she had to have a part of the one eyed monks. They were Monoeyes who had converted to Buddhism during their time in the human world. They were infamous for judgmental and harsh personalities, but Hector couldn't understand why. Until one day the one eyed monk walked up to his desk with an annoyed look on her face. Her single eye intensifying the stare more than any human could have delivered it.

"This book is faulty.' She said placing it on the counter.

Hector stopped his filing and gave it a look over. True to her word there were pages actually missing, looking as if they had been torn out. Hector was at a loss, who could have done this? "I apologize, this is strange. You are the only one who has touched these books."

"Is that an accusation?" She asked, her one eye narrowing in suspicion.

Hector just shook his head. "No, just that it doesn't make sense that the pages are gone like this. I haven't seen anyone come in or out of that section."

His explanation seemed to calm the woman down, her stare softening and becoming more focused. "I do not think that I am the only one who has been to that section."

"What do you mean?"

He followed her to the section of the library where the books were and pointed to some parts of the carpeted floor. "There are tracks leading to the back of the library."

He couldn't see anything but she explained that as a monoeye she had advanced eyesight that could see that sort of thing, like a nearly invisible dust trail leading away. With her help they followed the trail to the back storage room.

"This is where the tracks end," she said looking around confused. But Hector realized that the room wasn't a dead end.

"They must have gone this way," he said as he pulled down a step ladder that led into the attic. He told his companion to stay behind. He didn't want her exposed to all the dust and lint in the air up in the attic.

He headed up and turned on the small light hanging from the ceiling. The attic was a musty old place he cleaned as often as he could, but still ended up being completely filthy whenever he came back. Tarps covered various pieces of stored furniture and created a small maze to walk through. Hector made his way through not seeing anything too out of the ordinary. That was until he stumbled upon a small opening between some tables and a column of chairs stacked in the corner.

It was small, and he wouldn't have noticed it if it weren't for a small draft that came through. He had to duck and squeeze himself through until he made it to the other side. There he saw how a small area had been cleared. It bathed in the light coming from an open window above it. This explained why the place kept getting so dirty. But what really drew his attention was the diorama sitting in the center of the area.

It was…the library. A small, perfectly crafted version of the library. As he leaned to examine he realized that it was paper mache. It seemed to have been glued together using a mixture of water, some glue and…silk? They almost looked like spider webs.

A shuffle nearby brought his attention to some shadows nearby. There in the shadows several points of shined in the dark. Hector walked over and knelt in from of the area and saw that there was a small figure in hiding, seemingly eyeing him warily as he approached.

"Hello," he said calmly, "who are you?" No response, the shining points receded a bit. He decided he needed to take a different approach. "Did you make this?" He said gesturing to the diorama, "It's very good." The points seemed to perk up and come a bit forward. "But it's made of books you've harmed, and that is not right. We will need to talk about it."

Suddenly the eyes looked down, seemingly in shame, and Hector backed up a bit so the figure could come into the light. He didn't expect what he saw next. It was a small girl, dirty, thin and wearing a tattered tarp for clothing. Her bottom half was that of a black and white spider. She had around eight eyes from what he could see as her matted dirty grey hair shifted as a breeze came in the through the window and caused her to shiver.

'M'sorry," she said sincerely with a downcast look. "I didn't wanna hurt books. I just like making things."

Hector felt a great weight on his heart as he looked at the small child. "Have you been living up here, child?"

She nodded and looking over to a pile of supplies and hunted prey in the corner. Hector realized that she might have been there for months and he hadn't noticed. She must have been suffering for so long.

He couldn't bear seeing a child in pain. He held a hand out to her. "Come. let us find you something warmer to wear, and some food to eat."

Her eyes filled with hope. But her hand flinched back as she reached out to grab his. Dread and anxiety filled her features and Hector was suddenly frightened that she might make a run for it. He slowly reached up and pulled down his medical mask, revealing his face in full before smiling softly. "Come now, everything is going to be alright."

The gesture seemed to calm her down. She reached out and gently took his hand, and together the two left the attic.

* * *

 **This is the prototype for another story I've been playing around with. I felt like having Hector run a library throughout the multiverse and seeing which ideas stick with me the most. Everyone is free to offer suggestions for the next Tales from the Sable Library and maybe if they flow well they can become full stories.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hector stood beside Professor Goodwitch in the training arena. There was something he didn't understand.

"You hold combat classes in the morning? Why?"

Professor Goodwitch straightened her glasses as she used her semblance to brush some dirt off the arena floor. "All hunters need to be ready for an attack at all times. Be it morning or the night."

He understood that fine. But as the students came in he couldn't help but notice how tired they all were. Bags under eyes, slumped postures, and constant yawning, they looked exhausted. Most sent him wary looks but "Perhaps their workload is too heavy? It is the beginning of the year, many are still getting used to this place."

"Beacon only trains the best, if they wish to stay then they will adapt. The others will fall behind."

"That sounds a bit harsh."

"Do you believe the grimm to be any less so?"

She had a point. "I suppose it makes sense. I just worry about their wellbeing."

There it was again, that same odd look he couldn't read. "Was training to be a Judge any less strenuous?"

He rubbed at his arm. He couldn't see them but he knew that the scars were still there. Serving as constant reminders of what he had been through to earn his status. "I still do not like it. But it is not my place to decide. You are the instructor and I will concede to your judgement on the matter."

He received a nod and he saw that Teams RWBY and JNPR had entered the room. Her teammates seemed fine but Ruby looked completely drained. She shuffled in like a zombie and plopped down next to her partner on the arena bleacher. Team JNPR seemed much the same, with Jaune being the only one who seemed completely out of sorts. It must have been a leader thing.

"Students," Goodwitch began as everyone had come inside, "today will be your first combat class. This course is simple. I will face you off with another student, you will spar, and when the match ends I will give you pointers on your performance." She went on to explain the aura tracking meter and general rules of the class. "Our new resident Judge," Hector tried not to flinch at the hint of venom in her voice, "will be observing today."

Hector gave the class a small wave. Team RWBY waved back, except for Ruby who Weiss was making sure didn't fall unto the floor unconscious. Team JNPR waved too, except for Pyrrha who sent him another baneful glare. Hector chose to ignore it and waited as Goodwitch continued.

"Since this is our first class we will be having some quick spars before lunch."

The class began and Hector watched as student after student took their turn in the arena. Beacon only accepted the best, and the matches showed just that. Hector stood on the side as the students clashed and he saw semblances, steel and wits collide. The raw power on display was incredible. Weiss carved through the arena like a dancer. Ruby woke up easily enough and sped around her opponents like a crimson whirlwind. Yang bulldozed through the competition with fire and grit. Blake's subtle manipulations and misdirection caught him off guard a few times. Ren moved with refined and lithe precision. Nora was…Nora. But the crowning performance had to go to Pyrrha.

The girl was a monster in combat. No wasted movement, no hesitation and no mistakes, just pure refined violence. Her opponent had absolutely no chance against such overwhelming skill, speed and power. As Hector looked on he felt a bit worried at the fact that even he might not fare much better against such clearly honed talent. The students at this school were incredible.

Well, except for one.

"Jaune Arc, you will be facing Cardin Winchester." Hector's breath hitched at the name as he eyed the boys standing up and coming towards the arena.

Cardin seems so unlike Canary, but he couldn't help but see the resemblance. They had the same cheekbones and hard indigo eyes. They walked similarly too, exuding power and confidence in their strolls as if inviting trouble. That is where the similarities ended. While Canary was confident the way that Cardin looked at the smaller Jaune made it clear that the boy was arrogant and enjoyed power over others.

Professor Goodwitch began the match and what followed…was completely pathetic. Thinking back, Hector realized that the initiation videos had not actually shown Jaune even encountering a grimm before the deathstalker. And even after that he had never actually struck it with his blade, just blocked an attack with his shield. He had chalked it up to the missing footage but wtching him fight now it was clear that something was seriously wrong.

The boy had no skill, he had no form, he had no power behind his attacks and he certainly had no chance against Cardin. Hector almost did a double take as Cardin, who was clearly a heavy weight brawler who wore armor to _take_ hits, actually sidestepped and dodged a clearly telegraphed and poorly executed sword swing. "This is ridiculous. This boy went to a combat school?" Hector would be the first to admit that he wasn't the strongest warrior in the Order, but he knew was combat at this level was supposed to look like. And it was not supposed to look like this.

Professor Goodwitch hummed in acknowledgement at the words. It seemed that he shared his skepticism. Continuing the match actually seemed cruel, especially after Cardin sidestepped another blow and Hector heard a series of low chortles in the crowd. He was almost grateful when the mace slammed into Jaune's shield and sent him flying out of bounds.

"A little more restraint would serve you well Mr. Winchester," Goodwitch began. She continued to give advice to Cardin as Hector went over to help Jaune.

He hopped off the arena unto the floor below and quickly found the boy sprawled on the floor groaning. "Mr. Arc, are you alright?"

"Never better," Jaune responded, clearly dazed. He was definitely an odd boy. Hector extended his hand out to help him up.

"Don't you touch him," a voice snarled. Hector turned to see Pyrrha standing a few feet away, eyes full of the same hate and suspicion he'd been receiving for days. She wasn't in her combat stance, but she was armed with a hand on her weapon hung at her back.

"Is there a problem?" Goodwitch said as they all looked up to see her looking down form the edge of the arena.

Hector shook his head. "No, no problem. I was just checking on Mr. Arc, he is fine."

Jaune gave the professor a thumbs up before Hector walked away and let Pyrrha past him. She never took her eyes off him, even as she helped her leader up.

He caught a small whisper as he walked away, "Pyrrha, what is up with you?"

He couldn't hear her response and headed up the stairs to rejoin Goodwitch. She critiqued Jaune and dismissed the class for lunch. "I have a lot of work to do this year," she said with a sigh. Hector nodded understandingly.

"It is a good thing you have help then."

"Yes, but she appears to have forgotten." Hector looked to see that Blake had already left with her team. He held back a sigh.

"Forgive her. This is all very fresh for her. She must have forgotten her responsibilities in the rush. I will go find her and she will meet you in your office."

With that he left the training room and headed into halls of Beacon. Walking through the school was an experience akin to a shark swimming in a pond. His image might have been softened but that didn't stop the students from avoiding him where they could. One student even jumped out the nearest open window to avoid eye contact with him. Hector was thankful to find some familiar faces as he approached the dining hall.

"Hey Hector, what are you up to?" Canary asked, she was holding Teddy and sitting on a bench in the hallway. The odd student sent her a confused look before getting a glare that snapped their eyes back forward.

"I am looking for a student who has forgotten her responsibilities."

"Playing hooky, huh? Cool, I'll come with you."

"There is no need too."

"Hector I've been sitting here for like an hour waiting for Ozpin to get back to me on my application. I am not sitting here anymore."

"Very well, let's go." Together they walked down the halls and talked. This really got people's attention. Alone a Judge and a young mother would attract gawkers, but walking side by side talking comfortably had people outright staring at the two as they came by. Canary told him about Rollo and his newfound skills as a blacksmith. Unlocking his aura had given him strength and skill he hadn't before. This made Hector all the more glad that they had ended up at Beacon in the state they were in.

Crafters and traders with their auras unlocked needed a special license and even then their wares had to be taxed extra. It seemed unfair and was most definitely biased but they were the only ones complaining. Anything crafted by an aura unlocked practitioner benefitted from aura's additional benefits and with the right semblance could give the creator a huge advantage over their peers. It was like the rules prohibiting the creation of weapons grade elements or precious metals and gemstones. If an aura user decided to get greedy they could oversaturate the market with their wares and materials, destroying remnants economy overnight.

Academies like Beacon though had free reign for such things. So long as whatever they made didn't end up for sale in civilian hands they were free to build or create whatever they wanted. Which made them perfect places for the aura unlocked creators of the world to practices their crafts.

With Rollo registered now he was destined to work for either an academy, government agency, or become an accused if he wanted to make any real living for himself. Luckily they had ended up right where they needed to be. Canary said that Ozpin was actually glad for the extra help since the armory at Beacon had been understaffed as of late. It had something to do with the rise of grimm attacks along Vale's borders forcing most aura enhanced workers to head out to head out and reinforce the kingdoms defenses.

With Rollo now in the work force Canary was just waiting to get word back on what it was she could do to help out around the school. She could easily apply to work under the council of Vale with her qualifications and his recommendation but with one glare from her Hector abandoned the idea of having her work anywhere else. When he talked about his day she just clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"That Pyrrha girl sounds like a total brat, so does Weiss."

Hector shook his head. "Everyone has different histories and reactions to judges, Ms. Nikhos must have a good reason for acting as she does. Ms. Schnee must have a reason for acting like she does as well."

"I still say they're brats."

Hector hummed in discontent. "Have you spoken to your brother yet?"

Canary shrugged. "Haven't seen him, but I have heard of him."

"Oh?"

Canary suddenly scowled. "Little idiots being a real jerk here, him and his team have a reputation already."

"But it is only the first week..."

"I know!" Canary quickly lowered her voice and started rocking Teddy to calm him down. "He's been bullying the hell out of that Arc kid. I think I saw him launch the poor guy out of the school in one of those rocket lockers."

That would explain why Jaune had been late to class earlier. How horrid. He was Ren and Nora's leader as well. He couldn't imagine how they felt about this. "Why haven't they been stopped?"

"Hector look around, you see any teachers?" He looked, and he didn't. The only people in the halls beside them were just more students. "There aren't exactly a lot of people here to bust them."

"But the cameras-"

"Are either fake or unmanned, either way they seem to be there mostly for show and this place is really facing some issues. I learned to spot holes in security to leave my house and see Rollo, and this place has plenty of them. " She looked worried as she gestured to the hallway around them.

"Do they not have the money?" That didn't make any sense though. Hunter academies were notorious for raking in insane amounts of money from their kingdoms. They trained the one thing holding back armies of horrifying monsters after all.

"No it's not that. This place is too well maintained for that. I think it has more to do with no one wanting to work here."

That was news to Hector. "Why would they not? This is a great school, and the people are so nice." Just then a group of students came around the corner only to freeze like deer in front of him. "Oh, excuse me." The group shifted and split in front of him instantly, almost slamming themselves into the walls to make room for him to pass.

Canary shrugged. "I think it might be the people who are driving them away. Regular people don't feel comfortable around hunters and huntresses. If they did you'd probably be out of the job. There aren't enough hunters and huntresses who survive until retirement to fully staff an academy this big. I don't think I've seen a single janitor or cook here. Whatever can be automated, is."

"What does this have to do with the bullying issue?"

"Hector, if a kid gets bullied and no one's going to report it does the bully get in trouble?"

"…is that a philosophical question?"

"It means that the only reason that this place hasn't erupted into a post-apocalyptic dystopian thunder dome of a school is out of sheer fear of Goodwitch. This means students aren't too keen on doing anything too big that will bring her down on them. But for something small like bullying a kid who won't say anything…"

"There isn't anyone to stop it." This was terrible. How many more incidents were like this around the school with no one to stop it? With no one to help a student in need of it but too scared to say anything?

"Bingo, this place really needs more help getting the students in line."

"Are you volunteering?"

"Me? Nah, I don't think I couldn't scare a fresh batch of students right now, never mind kids who have fought grimm."

Hector didn't comment as they entered the dining hall. Hector was surprised when people didn't stop eating immediately. Instead they only eyed him warily, while conversations continued on the other side of the room. Being escorted by Canary must have really helped him seem non-threatening because the students didn't seem to be on the verge of complete and utter panic at all.

Canary seemed to have noticed this too. She gave Hector a confident smile before her eyes wandered over the hall. They seemed to find something and Hector suddenly felt a chill run up his spine.

"Hector," a voice said colder than an Atlas blizzard and harder than a Sable Judge's armor. It came from Canary but Hector was pretty sure that it had actually come from the deepest and darkest grimm pit on Remnant. "Hold the baby." He didn't argue as she passed Teddy over. The baby seemed confused but even he seemed to know that it wasn't a good time to make any noise.

 _"_ _Cardin Winchester,"_ Hector actually flinched at the words and the pure unadulterated fury behind them. All noise in the hall stopped, the room suddenly becoming deathly quiet. " _What on the brothers good green Remnant do you think you're doing?"_

Canary walked forward, although it seemed more like prowl, with a long, smooth gait towards her prey. The people in her way quickly got out of it. This created a straight line for her directly to her target at the other end of the room. This happened to be her frozen, terrified brother. Whose hand was currently wrapped around Velvet's bunny ear.

Hector grew furious at the sight, but Canary had already beat him to the punch. Cardin just gawked at her as she approached. "Canary, is that you?" His teammates looked at each other confused.

"That's your sister?"

"Didn't you say she was dead?"

"She's pretty hot."

The last comment earned a glare from Cardin as he grit his teeth and let the ear go. Velvet wisely retreated away from the table as Cardin tried to compose himself. "I thought she was dead. I thought you were dead."

Canary just scoffed as she stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "Why, cause dad said so?"

"You disappeared, around the same time that animal blacksmith did, so we assumed…"

"He was my boyfriend and we eloped you idiot." Cardin began to do his best impression of a fish, with his mouth gaping open and closing shut. "You're an uncle now by the way."

She said this as Hector walked up beside her holding Teddy. He nodded to team CDNL. "Hello, Mr. Winchester."

The team was split between looking at the woman emanating death and the Judge holding the baby. They chose to focus on the immediate threat as she spoke. "You see what you did? My friend can't even say it's nice to meet you because his first impression of you and your team is a _hate crime."_

"I-"

"What would mom say?"

"I-"

"I know exactly what dad would say."

"But-"

"Which means it's up to me to punish you, like always." Cardin paled, his eyes widened as his mouth hung open. His teammates could only cower in fear of the woman whose aura began to radiate. "You, me, and the rest of your team are going to run laps."

"Laps, you mean around the hall?" Cardin's voice cracked in fear and his teammates could only exchange terrified looks.

"No, baby brother, I mean around the school."

"But we have class…"

"Then we had better get started," she said crossing her arms. "Now let's get running."

The sheer chill of her words got the group running out of the hall. As they scurried off, Canary followed giving out orders and making sure they didn't lag behind. Hector watched them go and rocked Teddy gently as the noise returned to the room. He noticed Velvet watching where the bullies had left and walked over to her.

"Ms. Scarlatina, are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, your friend took care of those jerks."

"Why was your team not here to help you?"

"Professor Peach asked them to help her with something after class so I went ahead to get us all a table. That's when those guys saw me…"

"I doubt they'll be bothering you anytime soon."

She shuddered. "I don't doubt it." She smiled as Teddy cooed and poked his small belly causing him to laugh. "And how is this little guy doing?"

Hector smiled under his helmet as the baby continued to giggle. "He seems great, his mother and father couldn't be happier about how he's doing."

"They seem to trust you a lot, to let you watch him like this."

She had a point. "I suppose so." It was an odd feeling, being so trusted by someone outside the order.

Velvet seemed to notice his reaction to the statement and gave him an understanding smile. "People tend to trust the person responsible for saving their lives."

"You saved them too, you saved me as well."

Velvet blushed as she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Oh, well, it was nothing." She perked up and Hector saw that the rest of her team had arrived. She waved them over and Hector greeted the team with a nod. They talked for a bit before he said his goodbyes and looked around the hall.

The students seemed to have their normal conversations going again. His presence completely overshadowed by the new gossip that was probably spreading like fire. A few groups awed at the sight of Teddy and others paled at the sight of him, but he found the table he was looking for quickly enough.

Team RWBY was apparently sharing a table with team JNPR and the table watched as he approached. Reactions ranged from delight to outright hostility among the group as Ruby perked up at his arrival.

"Hi Judge," she said cheerfully. "Your friend was really cool."

"Yes," Blake said with a smile. "It's always nice to see bigotry stomped."

Hector nodded. "Indeed, this school may train you all for combat but that does not mean that aggression has to be a constant here. I was happy to see your skills in actions today."

Most of the table smiled at the words. Pyrrha scowled as she kept her eyes on her plate while Weiss just looked down. The same look of shame passing by her features as it had before. It was really starting to worry Hector, but he knew he'd have to wait for the right time to talk to her about it. Ruby and Nora on the other hand began to gush and bounce around like puppies.

"Did you see my moves?"

"What'd you think of my fight?"

"My weapon is so awesome right?"

"I might break Cardin's legs next fight!"

"Are you staying for the second half of class?"

"Is the baby coming too?"

"What are you doing here?" The last question actually came from Pyrrha. Her icy tone drew worried looks from the others at the table.

Hector comforted a fussy Teddy as he realized that he had been dawdling. "I am actually here for Ms. Belladonna." The others turned to look at Blake who gave him a confused look. "She's been remiss in her duties."

Her eyes widened and she blushed furiously as Yang and Ruby began to 'ooh'.

"Looks like someone's in trouble," Yang sing-songed. She laughed as Blake punched her in the arm and thanked Hector for the reminder through gritted teeth. The rest of her team laughed as they watched her go and Hector shook his head.

"That was not very nice of you, Ms. Xiao-Long."

Yang just blew a raspberry at him and waved off his words. "Oh come on, she knows we're just kidding around."

"That may be so, but do not forget that you have a job to do as well." He gestured to the rest of the hall. "With all these dishes I am sure you're going to be quite busy on your first day on the job in the kitchens later." Yang paled as Ruby tried to reign in her laughter. She gave her sister a dirty look as she crossed her arms.

"What are you all laughing at?"

"Oh nothing," Ruby said in between breaths. "I'm just…imagining you…with a hairnet!" She doubled over laughing as Yang sighed and ran a hand through her golden locks. She took on a devious look as she eyed Ruby.

That's funny Rubes, almost as funny as how much detention you're getting this semester." That cut off Ruby's laughter as she too on a look of shock and dread before laying her head on the table in sadness. Weiss could only look between her teammates in shock and confusion.

"Are you being serious? Am I the only person on my team not to get in trouble before the semester even started?"

Not really wanting to have a part in that discussion Hector said his goodbyes and left the hall. He decided to go look for Rollo and hand off Teddy before the second half of combat class began. He turned a corner though he stopped before running into Headmaster Ozpin, who gave him and the baby a small smile.

"Hello Judge Hector," he said with nod that Hector returned, "touring the school?"

"Looking for Mr. Duff, actually, so that he can watch his son while I attend the second half of a combat class."

Ozpin nodded with a hum. "Yes, his mother seemed preoccupied last time I saw her. I was actually on my way to inform her that we gave given Mr. Duff a job on the maintenance team. This school deals with plenty of weapon…malfunctions. So many actually that an aura infused handyman is an incredible find, he will be a great help to us." He took a small sip of coffee before humming contently. "You know, Professor Goodwitch could always use some help keeping the student body in line."

Hector caught the hint. "Another disciplinarian would be helpful."

"Do you think Ms. Duff would be interested?"

Hector looked out the window to see Canary running alongside Team CRDL. He could hear her shouts even at that distance and it looked like she was pushing them hard. "I don't think she'd be against it."

"Good to know. How about you, are you enjoying your accommodations Judge Hector?"

Hector eyed the man from beneath his helmet. He had a choice to make. Canary and Rollo were suspicious of the headmaster, and they were right to be cautious. But subterfuge and deception weren't a part of Hector's mentality. Sable Judge's did not slink behind words or work from the dark. They chose to act were all could see them, and neve hid their intentions.

"The apartment is, aside from the listening devices, quite accommodating."

Ozpin's eyes widened a bit and he could see the man stiffen. Teddy fussed a bit at the tension but the two continued to stare each other down. Ozpin's grip on his mug increased slightly and Hector could tell he was waiting for his next move.

"I was afraid you found those."

"I didn't, but I am glad they are gone."

"If you allow it, I can explain."

"I bet you can." Hector realized that Ozpin couldn't tell his emotions under the armor. For all he knew Hector was furious, a threat to him and his students. "But I understand."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, "really?"

"Headmaster the night we met I learned how the Judges are viewed by Huntsmen. Civilians may rely and trust us but the Order had only ever elicited fear from your kind. We may be on good terms but the mistrust and fears built up over years of conflict were never going to disappear in a day." He extended a hand out to the man. "I know trust has to be built, as I know that the gap between our groups needs time and effort to heal. I want you to know that I am willing to put my all into showing that Judges, aura users and civilians can all co-exist peacefully."

Ozpin eyed the hand before shaking it firmly and nodding. "A noble vision, most others would have kept the fact that they had found the devices to themselves, for whatever purpose."

"Trust must be built up from honesty and mutual respect, headmaster. I do not want there to be any secrets between us during my time here."

There was a flicker of something in his eyes but it was gone in moments as Ozpin took another sip. "Indeed, I can assure you that there will be no more devices in you apartment. I will endeavor to keep you in the school's loop, so to speak, as well."

"I would appreciate that, thank you."

Ozpin simply nodded and from there Hector went off to go find Rollo. The man was back in the apartment going over his new contract and was happy to watch his son as Hector returned to the arena. He was surprised to find Professor Goodwitch and Blake discussing something as he approached.

"-it could work."

"…maybe, I will discuss it with him."

Hector stopped in front of them and Goodwitch greeted him with a conflicted look. "Judge, Ms. Belladonna here was telling what happened in the dining hall. I hear ms. Duff will be helping me enforce discipline in the school and thus has the authority to administer punishment. Regardless of that thought the matter remains that the class is down a team. My lesson today may be incomplete."

Hector nodded, understanding. "What can I do to help?"

"Well…"

Soon, Hector restrained a groan as he stood in the middle of the combat arena. His arms were crossed and sword planted in front of him as he waited. He went over the conversation leading to this point in his head over and over again but still couldn't grasp how it had reached this point.

"This is a terrible idea."

"They need the experience"

"It will break their confidence."

"Some of them could use a lesson in humility."

"I'm not even sure I'm at their combat level."

"You'll manage."

It hadn't been a very helpful discussion. As his opponents entered the ring the surreal nature of the situation didn't get any less confusing.

"Um, hey Judge," Yang said awkwardly as she took her fighting stance next to the rest of her team. She glanced over nervously at Professor Goodwitch who surveyed the match with a critical eye from the side. "Professor, is there a reason we're fighting a Judge instead of like…anyone else?"

The class snickered at her comment from the bleachers as Goodwitch adjusted her glasses and gave Yang a cool look. "It is important for you all as a class to understand the full extent of your abilities. In the initiation you were forced to push your strengths to their limits to pass. Now you must face your weaknesses."

Weiss gave the professor a confused look. "By fighting an opponent we have no chance of beating?"

"Ms. Schnee, I am surprised at you." Hector's voice carried over the room and shushed the crowd in the bleachers. Blake looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he locked eyes with hers. "That kind of defeatist attitude has no place in this arena. I would expect more from a group of students I picked out myself as worthy to attend this school."

Weiss looked down in shame, before raising her head and giving Hector a determined stare. Ruby gave a whoop in excitement. "He's right you guys, let's show him what we got!"

Her teammates nodded and Hector could have sworn he saw a smile flicker across Professor Goodwitch's face. "The rules for this match will be different from the ones you are used to. Your only goal is to move Judge Hector from his spot."

The girls looked at each other confused. Ruby tilted her head as she puzzled over the rules. "That's it?"

Goodwitch nodded. 'That's it, you lose when you quit. Begin when you are ready."

"Alright, let's go!"

"Yang, don't-" Ruby was too late to warn her sister who exploded forward and went for Hector directly. He still hadn't pulled his sword from the ground. Yang must have seen that as an opening and propelled herself forward with a blast sending her through the air on a direct collision course.

As she came at him like a fireball and he could only shake his head as he took a deep breath and braced for the blow. She went for hit after hit and he just kept his breathing up as he took the punches. If he was being honest, every one of these students outclassed him in terms of combat ability. They had been raised and trained to be hunters of evil. It was in their nature to be phenomenal fighters.

He hadn't been training half as long as they had, which meant that skill wise he was at a disadvantage. It was actually highly likely that he would actually lose in a contest of ability. But skill wasn't the only thing that mattered in a fight, and the task here wasn't to actually win one. As Yang kept up her barrage of strikes Hector just kept stood there taking them unflinchingly without moving an inch. She seemed to get continuously more and more frustrated at her inability to get him to move. All her strikes were landing so she should have beaten the challenge by now.

But it wasn't that he was tougher than her or that the armor was that good. The real reason was that Hector hadn't moved was because he was projecting a stable amount of sable energy from his body. It was so subtle that she wouldn't have been able to tell it was there immediately. But it covering his body meant that every blow passed more of the energy unto her. Every strike she landed meant the next one would come weaker.

She was already starting to breathe pretty heavily moments into the match. As Weiss moved into position Hector saw it coming and crossed his arms as a column of ice flash froze a line through the arena. Yang saw it coming but she must have been more tired than he thought because despite her attempts to dodge she still had her arm and leg caught in the ice.

Hector's body below the head had been completely covered. He was cozily waiting in the ice as the others seemed to realize that they had helped him become more difficult to move than before. Weiss cursed before she began setting up for another attack as Ruby called out her orders. Hearing a scuffle behind him Hector realized that Blake's stealth was being affected by his energy too. He watched as a pillar of flame went consumed him and the area around him, slamming into Blake's chest and sending her flying back.

Hector let the ice melt off his body and watched as Weiss apologized before retreating next to Ruby and together the two sent of barrage of bullets and dust at him.

He calmly let the barrage flow over him. The sable energy weakened the dust so that it wasn't too difficult to handle while his armor handled the bullets as well as he expected. The two girls grew more desperate and soon their weapons ran dry of ammo. He could only feel a bit disappointed. They had the right idea. Ranged combat was their best bet against him. But they were uncoordinated and inexperienced fighting someone like him. It wasn't entirely their fault though. His abilities were entirely honed to fight their kind, while their combat skills were meant more for grimm than people.

Having failed to move him at range they moved into melee range for the attack. The two slashed and stabbed at him but couldn't pierce his armor. Every strike piled on the sable energy affecting them and soon they were covered in sweat and could barely stand up let alone muster up the strength to throw another hit.

Seeing that Team RWBY was now exhausted Goodwitch called the match. "Good effort girls, but sometimes the simplest approach isn't always the best one."

Hector helped Ruby and Weiss up before smashing Yang free of the ice. He went with her to get Blake and he gently guided the group back to the bleachers. As he returned to the arena Goodwitch called up Team JNPR. Things went about the same for them too.

Jaune sent Pyrrha and Ren to take him from the front as Nora came from behind. It was actually quite smart. Nora would go for the back of his legs while the others would try and push him forward as the hammer unbalances him, a classic tabletop maneuver. But his sheer weight mixed with their sapped strength led to failure. Pyrrha seem especially confused when the push didn't work though. Hector felt strange as her spear struck his chest. Like the plate armor was being pushed by something else. Was it a semblance?

He had no idea what it was, so he sent out a pulse of sable energy to dampen the effect. It quickly disappeared and Team JNPR fell to their knees as the energy robbed them of their power. Although one seemed way less affected than the others.

Jaune roared as he swung his blade, scraping it across Hector's armor. He had no ranged options so coming up close was all he could do. His strikes were…oddly consistent. It was like he wasn't affected by the energy at all. This meant he either had a semblance that made him immune or, far more likely, massive amounts of aura. As he kept up the attack Hector wondered just how much aura he actually had. After a few minutes of attacking he fell to the floor exhausted.

Hector was impressed at the boy's will. But it had struck him as odd that his form had been so weak. He was able to strike more than the others before exhaustion but the strikes themselves were plagued by poor footing and improper weak angles. He came across as aura filled but mediocre. It puzzled Hector. He watched as the team returned to the bleachers and Goodwitch called up the next group.

By the end of the class all the students were panting and drenched in sweat, while Hector remained where he stood. Goodwitch dressed the class with a stern look.

"While your combat abilities have served you well thus far, this shows that you all have much more to learn before you are ready to be real huntsmen and huntresses."

"Come on," a voice gasped out from the crowd. "How are we supposed to fight a Judge? It's impossible!"

Goodwitch just adjusted her glasses and surveyed the class who nodded in agreement with the words. "Are you so certain?" She turned and walked briskly towards Hector. He braced himself but before he could do anything the floor beneath his feet shifted. He could do nothing as the stone tiles slid back, taking him with them to the edge of the arena where they dumped him over the side unceremoniously.

The students were rendered speechless and Hector made his way back up to the arena as Goodwitch was finishing up. "As you can see, sometimes the impossible can be made possible if you tackle it at the right angle. Think about this and apply it to your other classes as well, class dismissed."

The students shuffled back to the locker rooms slowly and Goodwitch gave Hector a small nod. "Good work today."

"Will this be a normal occurrence?" He hoped not.

She shook her head. "Not too often. It was just a way to humble some of the more…difficult of the group. In all honesty I was hoping Team CRDL would be here to be a bit humbled themselves."

"Canary is handling that just fine," Hector remarked. Goodwitch gave him a strange look before saying that she had some work to handle and leaving. The rest of the day Hector wandered around the school attending classes and taking in things.

Canary had apparently taken to her job immediately. He saw her little running group grow throughout the day. When he visited Rollo in the school forge he found that he had already built a small crib for Teddy in his spare time. The school was in dire need of a lot of repairs though so Hector agreed to watch the baby while Rollo went off to go do his job.

When night came and they all met at the apartment they went over their days. Hector told them about his conversation with Ozpin. While they weren't happy that he had played his hand so simply they vowed to make sure the man kept to his promise of stopping his surveillance. There was a knock at the door and Hector was surprised when Canary came back to the table with her little brother in tow.

"Alright Cardin, now do it properly."

He shook his head vigorously before addressing Rollo and Hector. "Hello Sirs, it is nice to meet you. My name's Cardin, I'm Canary's brother."

"Hello"

"Sup'"

The conversation that followed showed that Canary's disappearance had put an incredible strain on his family. His father's poisonous attitude towards faunus had leaked unto his son leading to his little display in the cafeteria as well as a smaller incident in his history class that day. He still seemed a bit uncomfortable around Rollo and the baby but he was reigning it in pretty well. Cardin also promised not to tell his father about Canary until she was ready to face him.

When Canary and Rollo went off to put Teddy in his new crib Hector was left alone with Cardin. The boy seemed a bit nervous around him, but that seemed to be the normal reaction to his presence around there.

"I don't know if she told you," Hector started causing Cardin to jump, "but the girl you were harassing saved all of our lives. Her team arrived just as the grimm were about to tear us all apart."

Cardin looked down, shame wracked his features. "I…heard about that."

"By all means you should be expelled for what you did." Cardin paled and Hector watched as he began to wring his hands in nervousness. "But I believe in second chances, so as long as you do not make the same mistake twice and give the apology that girl is due I will let this go."

Cardin sighed in relief before nodding his head. "I won't do it again, neither will my team." Hector glared at him behind his helmet and Cardin straightened under the gaze. "I'll tell that girl-"

"Velvet Scarlatina."

"Yeah, her, I'll apologize to her too. I swear."

Hector nodded. "That is good to hear. I am glad that you are willing to do this. I did not want to resort to actually expelling you."

"That's good to hear."

"But now that you have decided to make amends with those you have hurt I want you to know that I am here at the school to help, not just punish."

"Help how?"

Hector rubbed his helmet as he thought the question over. "Well, I suppose I will be making sure you and your fellow students keep away from anything illegal. Canary is enforcing in-school rules while I make sure that outside laws are enforced as well."

"What does that mean?"

How best to explain this. "Hmm, well look at it this way. If someone is skipping class or copying homework you call your sister or Professor Goodwitch. If they are dealing with illegal substances or committing felonies, you call me."

"Oh, okay, cool."

The conversation after that was far less strained. Soon Cardin headed back to his dorms leaving the adults to spend their night having conversations. Rollo and Hector went over how best to fix up his armor and clean it up. It was looking pretty used, especially after the beating it too kin class earlier. Canary was fuming about it, she told them she had half mind to tell Goodwitch off for using him as target practice. Hector managed to calm her down though and they talked about maybe getting him a position in the library to help pass the time there. Canary's scroll began to ring though and she was confused when she saw that it was her brother. She answered it and then handed the phone to a confused Hector.

"It's for you."

He took the scroll and awkwardly talked into it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Judge Hector, remember when we were talking earlier about students doing illegal stuff?"

"Yes…?"

"What does faking your academy transcripts count as?"

* * *

 **Sable Chibi: Slice of Life**

The girls of Team in RWBY were relaxing in their dorm. Until the door to said dorm burst open with an explosion of rose petals.

Ruby stood excitedly in the middle of the room. "Guys, look what I found!" She held up a very familiar longsword and her teammates gasped.

"Is that Judge Hector's sword?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I found it lying around!"

"Why did you bring it here?" Blake asked as she looked the sword over.

Ruby just laughed. "Don't you guys know anything? A Judge's sword is like the sharpest thing ever! Think about what we could do with this thing!" She gave Weiss a smug smile. "Weiss, didn't you say you were having trouble opening up the pickle jar?"

"Um, no, that was you."

"Oh, right. Well behold! "She brought out the jar and tossed it in the air. She swung the blade but confusingly enough the jar fell to the floor, uncut. Ruby stood there proudly as her team looked at each other skeptically. Yang held back a laugh. "Nice one Rubes. Maybe-"

Ruby wordlessly lifted the top half of the jar separating it in two. The sword remained sharp as ever and her teammates looked at the pickle covered floor before eyeing the sword.

"I call dibs!"

"No, it's mine!"

"Me first!"

The girls took the sword leaving a very dizzy Ruby. Who realized that she had been left with the mess. The rest of the day was filled with various sword related adventures.

Yang used it to make the perfect sandwich. She cut meats and vegetables with absolute precision and neatness, and then using the sword as a plate as she stacked the ingredients. What resulted was so delicious she fell to her knees in tears at the fact that she could never return to less precise food again.

Weiss found the sword to be a great carving tool. She made statues of Beacon's staff. She made them so accurately and so quickly that every teacher gave her extra credit. Her work was put around the academy and she basked in the praise of everyone's admiration.

Blake used the sword for her 'Man with Two Souls 2: Man with Four Souls' cosplay. She could barely get through the crowd at the local convention center. People were so impressed she couldn't make two feet without someone asking for a photo.

By the end of the day all four of the girls were fighting over the sword.

"It's mine!"

"I found it first!"

"Give it here!"

"Come on it's mine!"

They started to punch and kick at one another. The sword bounced between them until it suddenly fell from their hands and cut straight through the dorm room floor. The girls could only watch and cringe as the sounds of the blade slicing through the floors echoes upwards.

"Oh brothers no!"

"My leg!"

"Is that a sword!"

"Save the beer!"

"Egads, Fort Port has been breached!"

Suddenly the door opened and Hector walked in. "Hello girls, I seem to have misplace my sword. I left it on the armory table and it seems like someone stolen it. Have you by any chance seen it?"

The girls could only exchange nervous looks as Ruby chuckled nervously.

"Heh, heh, you know funny story about that…."

* * *

 **Tales from the Sable Library: Overlord**

Hector stood in front of a six meter tall wall. At a distance it had appeared as a hill, but as he had come closer it had turned out to actually be a perimeter to something, a highly fortified perimeter. He had traveled its length for miles but it seemed like there was no actual entrance. So he had decided to try climbing.

Luckily the heaviest thing on him was his helmet. The rest of his armor was light leather and all he carried was his tome so climbing the wall wasn't as difficult as it might have been. The dirt and rocks used for camouflage were perfect footholds and he managed to make his way over unto a grassy plain. Hector was confused to see no structures anywhere, just grass.

He managed to spot a lone dot in the distance and began his long march towards it. He wondered how he gotten to this point. He had been sent to Carne Village by the Ivory Paladins to check on Nigun Grid Luin and his men of the Sunlight Scripture as well as their progress in capturing the marauder Gazef Stronoff. Apparently the Sunlight Scripture had yet to report back in so the other scriptures had ordered the Paladins to send someone to see what had happened.

Hector was just an apprentice. He would be taking his journeyman's test soon and would be able to travel the land bringing justice to the masses like he always wanted. For now though he had to rely on his armor and the status that brought for protection. The Ivory Paladins were known to be a group no one wanted to mess with. But as the looming shadow of what looked like a crypt came closer Hector realized that status might mean very little where he was going.

He went up to the door and took a deep breath before using what looked like a stone knocker. The loud vibrations shook his teeth as he used it a few times. "Hello, is anyone there? I am here to speak with the person who was at Carne Village."

Silence, it was so quiet Hector thought that he might have been in the wrong place. Then the doors suddenly began to open. Slowly revealing the stairs that led into the darkness below, it was a daunting sight, but Hector had a job to do so he steeled himself before entering.

The doors closed behind him ominously and suddenly the stairwell was lit by torches lining the walls. Hector headed down and found himself traveling through what seemed to be a massive underground castle. Vaulted ceilings, extravagant works of art everywhere he looked, and detailed stone work made it seem like a dream palace. Hector couldn't help but be impressed as he walked through the monolithic halls.

He saw such wonders on his journey. A great underground lake, fields of flowing fire and ice, and even a great forest lit somehow deep underground. But they were empty, and with only the torches to guide him he just kept going down deeper and deeper. He could almost feel how far below the ground he was and as he reached tow massive doors they almost overwhelmed him with their splendor. They suddenly opened inwards and Hector walked into a throne room unlike any he had ever seen.

It was magnificent. All the churches and all the castles he had seen so far in his life paled in comparison. He couldn't help but stare at the beauty of the room as he walked forward on a intricately designed red carpet so well made he felt guilty treading on it. At the end of the carpet was a throne that matched the room in its elegance. On that throne sat…a skeleton?

It was a skeleton covered in regal robes and wielding a large detailed golden and bejeweled staff. The being practically radiated power and so did those who stood beside him. The collective group caused Hector's mouth to go dry, it was a lineup of monsters and demons giving him such hate filled glares he could practically taste their killing intent.

He walked towards the throne and as he stood before the steps leading to the throne he lowered himself to a knee and lowered his head in respect. The horned woman beside the Lord spoke in a harsh tone.

"Be grateful to have lived this long trespasser. It is only at the divine benevolence of Lord Ainz Ooal Gown that your pathetic existence has been allowed to step in the presence of our creator's home and its ruler. Now, what is your purpose here?"

Hector realized that this is what he had come here for. But under the gaze of so many who very clearly disliked his presence he couldn't help but feel the words come out as a stutter. The woman scoffed.

"What was that worm, can you not even muster up the courage to speak? You dare insult our lord?!"

Hector managed to finally build up the nerve to speak. "I came to thank you, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown."

Silence reigned over the room. It was a few moments before the woman spoke. "What was that?"

Hector then explained his task. He had gone to Carne Village to find out what had happened to the Sunlight Scripture there. Only to learn of their horrible acts and the rampant destruction they had caused. He learned of the great ruler who had saved the village and deigned to do whatever it took to repay the man who insured justice had been carried out.

The woman laughed haughtily. "But of course. Lord Ainz is the true arbiter of Justice of the world. He is law, order, and the love of m-"

'Enough Albedo," The lord spoke silencing the woman. His voice brought chills up Hector's spine, his power and authority radiating from him like a flood. "So, you are a Paladin?"

"An apprentice my lord," hector said quickly. "My superiors said that I could become a Paladin one day if I completed my task. My success means I can start training as a warrior."

"What were you training as before?"

"To be a librarian, my lord."

Silence, that's all there was for a few moments. The lord seemed to be thinking. "It appears that your masters may have sent you on a suicide mission."

Hector felt his heart fall as he looked up at the lord who seemed to gaze into his very soul. "What, no, that can't be right, they would not do that."

Albedo snarled. "You dare accuse our beloved lord as a liar?"

The others began to get riled up as well but Lord Ainz raised a hand stopping them before standing. "Are you sure of their innocence, truly?"

Hector wanted to argue. He wanted to shout and deny, but he knew he couldn't. "The Ivory Paladins…have fallen from grace." The words came out easier than he expected. He supposed that was because they were the truth. "I have seen the way people look at me and my armor. They fear us. We haven't become a symbol for hope. We have become a tool for fear." Shame and pain wracked his features and he clenched his hand in anger. How could it have gotten this bad?

"I see," Lord Ainz said, "would you like to change that?"

Hector looked up, hope blossoming in his chest. "Yes," he gasped out, "more than anything?"

"What would you give to make a difference? What price would you pay make the world a better place?"

The answer was obvious, "all that I am, all that I am and more."

"Swear your fealty to me, renounce the ways of a corrupt and twisted order and became my servant. Then you can deliver the justice of Nazarick to a world in need of it."

Hector hesitated. The order had raised him, fed him, and kept him off the streets all his life. But they were not the men and women he remembered. Once he would have expected them to be the ones to save Carne Village, now they were the ones condoning such slaughter. They needed to be stopped, and justice had to be delivered. No matter the cost.

"I will do it. I will serve you with everything I have Lord Ainz Ooal Gown and deliver your justice."

"Good." Hector suddenly found himself in mystic circle. It was dark as night and swirling with power. He suddenly encased in the energy as Lord Ainz continued to speak. "You will be made beyond human, a vessel of power and an arbiter to bring the others of your kind to heel." The power raged through Hector's veins like liquid ice. It chilled his very soul and he couldn't even scream as it tore his way through him.

He gasped for air only to find none. An then all of a sudden it ended. He found himself n the floor, and was surprise to see that he now wore armor. It was black and looked heavy, yet he could barely feel it, he realized he could barely feel anything.

"Rise, rise my death kni-I mean…Sable Judge, the first of your kind. Rise and deliver the judgment of Nazarick upon the wicked and lawless. Spread the word of my justice to this world."

Hector rose a new man, a Sable Judge. He gave his new lord a deep bow. "As you command, I serve my Lord and the Nazarick."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Hector made his way through Beacon at a brisk pace. Usually he tempered his steps to reduce the noise but he was too troubled to mind the sound he was making. Every fall of his metal boots clanged loudly, echoing through the halls. His thoughts were racing.

Jaune Arc was a fraud.

Cardin had told him everything he had heard above his dorm room The ideas that came with this revelation didn't make Hector feel any better. Beacon was among the top huntsman academies on Remnant. The screening process was known to break the wills of all but the strongest up and coming hunters of grimm. There was no way they would accept any but the best. So how did a liar manage to sneak their way in? They would either need to be an incredible liar, which Mr. Arc was certainly not, or someone needed to turn a blind eye…

Hector shook the thought from his head. It would do no good to speculate and accuse before he even heard from the man. He finally reached Ozpin's tower and headed up the elevator. As the doors opened he stepped into the massive office and saw that Goodwitch and Ozpin were waiting for him at his desk. They seemed annoyed, or at least Goodwitch did, which was normal considering he had called them there in the dead of night.

They perked up as Hector marched towards them. Ozpin raised a single eyebrow as he sipped his coffee. "Judge Hector, what seems to be the problem?"

Hector stopped in front of them and crossed his arms. An action that caused Goodwitch to tense up, Ozpin remained calmly impassive but his eyes seemed to harden. Hector took a deep breath, this would be difficult.

"You have a liar among your students, one of them snuck into Beacon."

They both just started at him for a few moments before Goodwitch scoffed. "Impossible, we screen our students multiple times. Even if they somehow managed to get past the process they would surely flunk out of the initiation exam if they were any less than Beacon material."

Ozpin remained silent. This only worsened the fear that Hector felt as he watched the man slowly put his coffee mug down and steeple his fingers. "How, may I ask, did you come to such a conclusion about Mr. Arc?"

"Does it matter?"

"I should say it does."

"I say it doesn't," Hector said firmly. He wasn't about to rat out Cardin now. He hated this, he didn't want to believe the worst, but things were not looking good. What came next wouldn't be any easier. "The footage of Mr. Arc from the initiation, I need to see it."

Goodwitch began to shift uncomfortably while Ozpin continued remain stony faced and impassive. "I am afraid that no such footage-"

"Enough," Hector said in a frosted tone that caused Ozpin to sit up a little straighter and Goodwitch to reach for her riding crop. "This is not a game. If Jaune Arc does not belong at Beacon then he is in constant danger. Those under his leadership are in constant danger. I will not have their lives be put at risk under my watch. No matter if it is from grimm or their teacher's negligence."

The statement caused Goodwitch to bristle with anger. "Are you implying that we are risking our students lives?"

"That depends on whether or not you let an untrained boy attend a monster hunting academy. The initiation footage tapes, now."

He stared the two down, practically daring them to deny him. If it came to an arrest he wasn't sure he'd be able to take them. He had the advantage over their aura based abilities but they had decades of experience on him. It seemed like an eternity before Ozpin finally sighed and brought up the screen on the window behind him.

Hector felt relief flood his body, but it didn't last. As the footage began to play what he was seeing was almost unreal. "This boy…is a complete amateur." His semblance had to be luck, it had to be. There was no way he could have survived as long as he did if it wasn't. But that made no sense since…

"His aura wasn't even unlocked?" Hector spoke the question in horrified awe. "What were you thinking? What in the world possessed you to think that this was a good idea?"

Goodwitch had the good sense not to say anything. Judging from the way she paled watching the footage it seemed that Ozpin hadn't shared Jaune's skill level with her either. He had the nerve to remain impassive even as his crimes played on.

"The Arc's-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence before Hector's hands slammed down on his desk.

"Do not bring his family into this. Look at that footage and tell me whatever blood he carries in his veins would have stopped his neck from snapping from that fall. Tell me that his grand lineage would have stopped a grimm from tearing him apart the second he touched down on the forest floor. Go on, tell me." Ozpin remained silent and Hector shook his head. "This ends, now."

He turned to go deal with the situation. He was halfway across the room before Ozpin called out to him. "Wait."

Hector wanted to keep walking, he really did. But his feet still stopped and he stood there waiting. He hoped that he would hear something to fix this mess.

"Judge, when I accepted Ms. Belladonna, Ms. Schnee, Ms. Valkyrie and Mr. Ren I did so because I trusted your judgement. Now I need you to trust mine."

Hector was disappointed in the answer. "The boy could have died within his first hour here Ozpin. You launched a regular child a hundred feet into the air."

"Professor Goodwitch could have caught him if it had come to it."

Hector turned and looked at a surprised looking Goodwitch. "Could you have done it from that distance?"

Her confusion turned to steel determination. "Yes, I could have."

"But his aura, you sent him out there without it."

"I am telling you Judge Hector, I would not have let Mr. Arc come to any serious harm. The worst that could have happened is that he would fail and go home. But he passed, and continues to show all the promise that I saw in him to begin with."

Hector stared at him, he was almost speechless. "This is a boy, Ozpin. He is student under your care, who trusts you, whose family trusts you. He is not some experiment for you to tamper with at your leisure."

"Nor do I think of him as such, but what you saw in your candidates, I see in him."

"My candidates were trained warriors. This boy swings his sword like he's never held it before."

"Judge Hector," Ozpin said the name carefully, like it was some fragile thing. "You asked me to believe in your judgement. To believe you when all logic screamed that it would not end well. Now, I have to ask you to do the same."

Ozpin was asking for blind faith. He was right though. He had asked a lot of the man on faith alone. But there was one thing he needed to know. He turned to Goodwitch. "Is he right? Is Jaune Arc worthy?"

She looked at him startled before becoming pensive. Hector needed to know her opinion. There was no one who cared more about these students than Glynda Goodwitch. If any one of them was in danger then she would put an end it, immediately. "No," she said to Hector's dismay, "but I believe he can be."

That wasn't good enough. Hector need to feel more assured he wasn't becoming an accomplice to fraud. Ozpin was a man respected. An absolute pillar to the people of Remnant, whose word alone could sway the decisions of entire kingdoms. He should have been one of the few people Hector should have taken at their word. But he couldn't. This was too important.

But compromise was a virtue, not a weakness. Trust had to begin somewhere. "I will…defer to your judgement." The others seemed to instantly lose some of their tension. They assumed he had simply given up. "But only with a few conditions."

The night waned on and the Beacon courtyards were lit by a full moon. Hector sat on bench overlooking the area. The statute dedicated to the end of the Great War shined in the moonlight. A Huntsman, a huntress, and an armored judge all facing down the hordes of grimm, together. Hector felt a pang of sadness at the sight, he wondered if things could ever be like that again. He heard the sound of gravel being crunched underfoot and didn't even turn to acknowledge the new arrival.

"That statue, it has a lot of history." The bench creaked as the newcomer took a seat. Hector continued. "The three on that mountain, their names have been erased by erosion, and lost to history. Only a select few even care to try and find out who they were. But you do know someone related to one of them, the huntsman there is wielding your leaders sword after all."

"Why have you called me here, Judge?" Pyrrha asked. She wore her full combat uniform. Not a good sign.

"To talk," Hector noticed the way she shifted as if about to leave, "about Jaune." That got her to stop."

Her eyes narrowed. "What about him?"

"He seems to have faked his way into the academy."

She moved fast, almost faster than he could react. She reached out and he could hear the sound of her weapons flying through the air. She must have stashed them somewhere nearby, and was now calling them with her semblance. He pulled out his blade just in time to block a blow from her blade.

"Nikos, stop this!"

"I will not let you hurt him!" With a roar she bashed Hector's blade aside with her shield and went on the offensive. She fought like a demon, pirouetting and spinning with no wasted movement. The moonlight danced off the shine of her armor and her red hair slashed through the night air trailing behind her like flame.

"I do not mean either of you harm," Hector managed to speak out in between blows. She wasn't giving him any time to think about anything more than blocking the next strike. She was being fueled by pure emotion at this point. Otherwise she would have seen the futility of the fight.

"Liar, I know what you Judges are like. About what you do to people who-who-," she roared and doubled her assault. Hector didn't even attempt to bring out the sable energy. He could tell where this was going.

"I just want to help him, I need to help him. I need to help you all."

"Like how the Judges help huntsman every day? Like how the Judges helped Weiss?" That one stung, Hector still felt guilt whenever he saw the scar that marked Weiss' face. "Like they helped Patty?" Patty?

Hector ducked as she jabbed her spear where his head had been moments earlier. He felt sluggish, like something was causing the joints in his armor to slow. Rollo had done a top tier job fixing his armor up, it must have been her. She had the edge in skill, speed, and power. The only reason he was still lasting was because of his armor. He needed to keep going, he needed to understand.

'Who is Patty?"

"She was my friend!" Pyrrha screamed as she tossed her shield and it slammed into Hector's chest like a cannonball. It sent him flying back and rolling onto the floor. He stood as Pyrrha continued her assault. "She," Hector felt her spear slam across his helmet, "was," across his chest, "my," along his arms, "best," her shield toppled him over, "friend!"

She stood over him, spear poised over his chest. He looked up to see that she was crying. The tears poured down her face but the anger remained in her eyes. "She was my best friend and your order killed her. And I could do nothing to stop you." The spear lowered, scraping the top of his armor. "But I'm stronger than I was, I can stop you now. You won't take any more of my friends."

"Enough," Hector swiped her feet from under her. She yelped in surprise and back flipped back only for Hector to kick her in the small of her back. She was sent to the floor, she rolled to stand and reached for her weapons but Hector was already in motion.

With a deep breath he focused his energy and blew. Pyrrha stumbled and her weapons fell to the ground. Hector continued until she was forced to the ground. She was still angry, but she seemed to finally run out of energy.

She eyed his blade, probably expecting him to use it while she was vulnerable. Her eyes widened in surprise as he tossed it aside. It clattered to the ground. Hector knew he probably should have treated it better, but he was just so tired of fighting. It seemed like he was good for lately was battle, he needed to change that. So he walked over and took a seat on the ground next to Pyrrha.

She eyed him warily, panting as they just sat next to each other for a few minutes. He was the first to break the silence. "I am sorry."

Pyrrha looked at him confused. "What?"

"For your loss, I am sorry."

Pyrrha just snorted disdainfully. "You do not even know what I am angry about." She gave out a somber sigh. "This means I attacked you for no reason, which is just wonderful." She said sarcastically.

"I do not plan on arresting you." It was not like she caused any real damage except to the courtyard grass. We all have moments where our emotions get the better of us."

"This does not make us friends," she said angrily, "and I have not forgiven you or your Order. I do not think I ever will."

"You lost someone because of a Sable Judge, I understand."

"No, you do not." Pyrrha let out a shaky breath. "You wear their armor, and wield their weapons. Your word is law, anyone who breaks it…" Hector saw her hand clench into a tight fist. She released it and brought her knees in close. Her head was tucked down and hidden.

For the first time since meeting her Hector saw her as Pyrrha Nikos, huntress in training, not the invincible girl. She was still just a child. He supposed they both were, if they were brawling out in courtyards like this. He decided to try speaking again.

"You want to protect your partner, I promise you I mean neither of you any harm."

"He broke the law. Does that not mean you have to deal with him?" She said spitefully.

Hector hesitated. "No, not if he passes some conditions I have set for him."

Pyrrha shifted, clearly interested. "Conditions, what conditions?"

"He will need to pass a test, I he does then he can stay."

"What if he fails?"

"He is expelled, nothing more I swear to you."

She took a few moments to answer. "You called me out here to tell me this? Why?"

"You need to prepare him. You are the only one who can."

She suddenly looked downcast. "I have tried to help him. He insists that he does not need any help."

"Then insist harder that the does. This test will not be easy. I plan on pushing him to his limits. Without any preparation he will fail."

"When will this test be?"

"Within the next few weeks, I will need to prepare as well."

Pyrrha stood up and brushed herself off before retrieving her weapons. "He will be ready, we all will."

She looked like she was preparing to leave. But Hector needed to know something. "Why him, what makes him so special?"

Pyrrha paused for a moment, before softly smiling. "He trusts me, and he's honest. He treats me like he would anyone else, and more. I would not want to follow anyone else."

"Is that all?"

"It is enough." With that she left and Hector realized that he was at the base of the Great War Statue. As the dawn broke, the sun cast a light on the weathered, gray stone. Looking up at the former heroes he could only feel a pang of sadness. Three heroes, their names lost to time. For those who knew their history, the names of all three were there among the hundreds of men and women who had fallen during the Great War. Eternal testaments to remember what happened to those who followed an Arc.

Hector headed out and decided to spend some time in the library. He needed to process the last few hours some more. He made his way to the building and after greeting the librarian he chose to head to the libraries second floor. To his surprise, after he turned a corner to his favorite spot someone was already there.

"Ms. Schnee?" The girl was snoring lightly, her head down on top of a book. Hector would have to have a talk with the librarian about making sure students slept in their beds, not on the tables. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder and shook it carefully.

She woke up with a tart. "Whuzzat, I'm awake!" She rubbed the sleep form her eyes before yawning. She looked around confused before her eyes widened at the site of Hector beside her. "J-judge Hector, what are you doing here?"

"I came to enjoy the library. I see that you did as well."

Her cheeks colored as she realized how disheveled she must have looked. "I must have fallen asleep while studying."

Hector sat across from her, looking over the books she had been reading. "Professor Port appears to be pushing you all hard. He has told me about your efforts in particular."

She perked up at the words. "Really, he has?"

"Yes, he told me about your difficulties with your team."

She suddenly looked downcast, the same vague look of shame he had been seeing had returned. "He did?"

"Yes, I admire your actions." She looked up, clearly confused. "You chose to be the best huntress you could be, the best teammate you were capable of being. I know how difficult that can be." He knew judges who had difficulty with that concept.

"But I am still not the best," she muttered. "You put your faith in me, and my best is only being a teammate, being support for someone else."

Realization suddenly came flooding through Hector. "I said that you would be a great huntress, and you are fulfilling my expectations brilliantly, Ms. Schnee."

"But…back on the airship-"

He held up a hand to stop her. "We saved lives that day, there is nothing to be ashamed of or regret. You still have the same amount of potential that I saw the first time we met, but I am glad that you have the humility and constraint to temper yourself."

Her sadness melted away, and she gave him a small, warm smile. "Thank you, Judge Hector."

"I am sure your family has said as much, I am sure."

She suddenly gave him a mischievous grin. "My sister has, my father on the other hand didn't take my acceptance into beacon too well."

"I can imagine." Hector couldn't help but feel a bit of smug satisfaction at the way Jacques Schnee must have reacted to the news of his daughter's success. Hopefully it hadn't affected Ciaran's position in Atlas. "You had best get to class, it will be starting soon."

Weiss stood up with a start, thanking Hector before running off. He was happy to have another mystery solved. The day went by quickly after that. He was still a bit shaky on the whole Arc situation but he decided he would an end to it if things got too out of hand, faith in Ozpin or not. Jaune would be allowed to attend school normally until he faced Hector's test, after that he would see where to go from there.

He was chewed out particularly hard by the Supreme Court during his latest report. Apparently deciding to trust Ozpin was the exact opposite of his purpose there. But receding his decision to test Arc would imply that a Judge could make a mistake and that was to be avoided whenever possible. So they begrudgingly accepted things with a promise of harsher reprimands if he kept screwing up like this.

Hector knew he would need to speak to Team CDNL soon. Cardin had brought him the information on Jaune, but his animosity towards team JNPR was surely the reason for the help. He was worried that the rivalry between the teams would come to a head soon. He would test Jaune first before dealing with them. Afterword he would explain his reasoning much more clearly. For now he was content have Canary give her brother his thanks and have her keep his team under control.

His thoughts returned to his friends. Canary and Rollo had been invaluable during his time at Beacon. He doubted he could have done nearly as well as he had without their friendship and support. He found himself heading to the Beacon armory. Upon entering he was greeted by the screech of metal and roar of flames. He found Rollo in the back among the forges. He wore a welders apron and helmet, h spotted Hector and waved.

"Hector, what brings you to my neck of the…forge," he finished lamely.

"I came to see if you needed any help."

"Uh huh, somethings on your mind then," Rollo said as he started hammering some weapons.

Hector was surprised at the man's perceptiveness. "How did you know?"

"Canary is the same way, comes around when she needs to talk but doesn't want to say it. She's adorable when I call her out on it whenever it happens. So what's up?" Hector explained what had happened. He told Rollo about Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ozpin. When he had finished Rollo gave a loud whistle. "Dang, seems like a a lot of people to worry about."

"I am not worried about them, I am worried for them. I came here to protect everyone I could, but it seems as though that may be much more difficult than I had imagined. Teachers and students alike here play a dangerous game, I will need to be as alert as ever if I am to make sure that they do not become in over their heads."

"You can't protect everyone, Hector."

"I can try, and keep trying until I have aided everyone that I can."

Rollo just chuckled and tossed Hector a bent, beat up shield. "Hammer that out for me, will you?"

Hector did so, and was happy to help a friend. It took his mind off of his troubles and when they had finished he felt satisfied in having made small difference. Although, as the two finally made their way back to the apartment living room he had decidedly had enough of surprises for the day. His mood wasn't helped when Canary gave the two men a strange look as they sat at the table.

"You got a call from Atlas today," Canary said. "From a Specialist Schnee, she wanted to talk about something urgent."

Winter had called? "Did she tell you what she wanted to speak about?"

Canary shrugged. "She said that you two had discussed something about a Judge and Atlas partnership, she wanted to discuss it further. She said that they were sending over a representative to talk things over with you."

"Really, when?"

The doorbell rang and the group exchanged confused looks before Hector stood and walked over to answer it. He opened the door to find a middle aged man standing there. He was short, thin, with greying red hair and pale skin that had plenty of wrinkles Hector could tell were from smiling. He wore a bright white lab coat over his grey clothes and had a pair of glasses that magnified his bright green eyes.

"Hello, may I help you?" Hector asked as the man seemed to size him up.

"Yes, yes you can," the man said as he extended a hand. "I am the atlas representative they sent to speak with you. My name is Geppeto."

"It is a pleasure Geppeto," Hector said as he shook the hand, but he couldn't help but feel confused. "Pardon my saying, but you do not seem like a diplomat."

The man just laughed. "Oh heavens no, I wouldn't even be out here if not for the fact that they insisted that my daughter be involved in this little collusion."

"Daughter you say, is she here?"

"Oh, how rude of me, Judge Hector," the man turned revealing a young girl behind him. "This is my daughter, Penny."

The young girl gave him a wide smile. "Salutations, it is a pleasure to meet you new partner!"

* * *

 **It's been awhile, but this part of the story will be coming to a close within the next 2-3 chapters. Forever fall is still playing a part and the Blake incident is coming too. In prototypes for this story the whole point was for Hector and Pyrrha were rivals and the focus of the story. Hector is actually named for the Hector in myth who was an enemy and rival to Achilles. Pyrrha is based off Achilles, while Hector and Patty would have been based off of Hector and Patroclus respectively. The story developed and while the connections ahve been changed some ideas from that form for the story stuck around.**

 **Penny's inclusion was a long time coming, and I have been planning her introduction since Hector talked to Winter back in Atlas. Being based off of Pinocchio I found it fitting that her dad be named Geppeto. Also, thinking about it, Beacon may be on par with Hogwarts in terms of child endangerment. I would have liked having some sort of acknowledgement that Ozpin knew what he was doing when it came to Jaune. Nora and Ren's reactions would probably have been nice to see with Pyhrra behind him as support. But no, the fall came before we could explore the full teams reaction to his lies.**

* * *

Sable Chibi: Calling Home

"Council, my council, council, council, supreme council, council, my council, supreme council, hey, hey, council, my lords, council, council, hey, hey, my council, council, my lieges, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, council, hello, supreme, supreme council, look at me, Council, my council, council, council, supreme council, council, my council, supreme council, hey, hey, council, my lords, council, council, hey, hey, my council, council, my lieges, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, council, hello, supreme, supreme council, Council, my council, council, council, supreme council, council, my council, supreme council, hey, hey, council, my lords, council, council, hey, hey, my council, council, my lieges, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, council, hello, supreme, supreme council, Council, my council, council, council, supreme council, council, my council, supreme council, hey, hey, council, my lords, council, council, hey, hey, my council, council, my lieges, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, council, hello, supreme, supreme council."

Hector finally took a breath and his audience finally had the chance to speak. "Hector, we let you speak because we wanted to know how long you would continue speaking."

"You have been going on for three hours! What do you want?"

Hector cleared his throat. "I just wanted to inform you all that it is the anniversary of my joining ceremony. As such I have sent you a gift."

"You sent us a gift for your own anniversary?"

"Of course, to show my appreciation for all your hard work."

"That…is kind of you. When is it set to arrive?"

Hector scratched at his helmet. "What time is it over there?"

"Around noon, I believe."

"It should be airdropping in soon."

"Airdropping?"

The council chambers suddenly rocked with an impact and the video was cut off. Hector frowned disappointed as he tapped the monitor. "My council, are you still there?"

"Hey Judge Hector, what's up?" Hector turned to see team JNPR and RWBY walk into the room.

"Oh nothing, the video to the supreme council cut off before I could there reaction to the gifts Nora and I made for them."

"The teams looked at the giggling bomber, worried. Jaune scratched his head, confused. "What did you two make?"

"Muffins," they answered simultaneously.

"Muffins," Ren looked at his friend worried, "Nora, we do not have any flour."

"Silly Ren, I know that." She suddenly gave the group an unhinged looking smile. "That's why I decided to use dust instead!" She pulled out a wicker basket, unveiling another batch of glowing, crackling muffins. "I made extra, anyone want one?"

Everyone present could only watch in abject horror as she popped one of the bomb muffins into her mouth and hack up some smoke with a smile. Hector grabbed one and shrugged at the groups horrified looks. "What, we worked hard on these."

* * *

Tales from the Sable Library: The Legend of Korra

Officer Kuro swung drove down the Republic City streets, swerving to make his way as fast as he could. A large fight had just been reported and he was on his way to respond. His moped was spluttering and he was scared that it would give out at any moment. But that was the risk you took when buying from Cabbage Corp. Cheaper than Sato industries tech, but more than likely to fall apart or explode. Chief Beifong had offered him the ability to use a squad car but a one seater suite him just fine.

He turned the corner only to almost be slammed into by some kind of giant dog. It was being ridden by a girl and seemed to be barreling down a thankfully empty street. He turned on his sirens and followed in pursuit. Kuro managed to pull up alongside the dog and shouted up at the girl.

"Ma'am, I need you to pull over your giant canine, please."

The girl looked down at him, her expression a mixture of anger and fear. "Why, so you can try to arrest me too?"

"No, so you do not hurt anyone. You are breaking the speed limit."

She suddenly looked a bit guilty and looked around before stopping the dog. Kuro slowed down the moped and got off. He walked over to the girl and gave her a small wave. "Hello, I am Officer Kuro of the Republic City Police. Do you realize how fast you were going, ma'am?"

"It was only because those other police were trying to arrest me!"

"Really," she didn't seem the criminal type. She just seemed loud, and a bit brash. "What were they trying to arrest you for?"

She went on to tell him the story of how she had stopped a robbery from taking place and the responding officers attempts to arrest her along with the other criminals. Her heart seemed to be in the right place, but the law was the law. "Ms.-"

"Korra."

"Ms. Korra, you did a good thing helping those people." He said as he patted her shoulder. She visibly relaxed, her shoulders losing tension and she smiled. "But vigilantism is still illegal."

"But-"

"No buts," he chastised. "You are new here. You did not know the rules, but the rules are still there, and they are there for a reason."

"So I'm getting punished for helping people?"

"No, you are being punished for putting yourself and others in danger. What if you had gotten hurt?"

She just huffed as she crossed her arms, clearly annoyed. "I could have taken them. I'm actually pretty tough."

"No doubt," Kuro said as he gave a sidelong look at then massive hound. "But what if someone else had gotten hurt?"

She suddenly looked less sure of herself. "I fought to protect people, not get them hurt."

"Are you trained to protect people?"

"I'm trained to fight."

"Not the same thing," he should know. It looked like she was about to argue, which was the opposite of what he wanted. "Look, how about we walk over to the station together. You can explain your side of the story and we can clear this whole mess up. Would you like that?"

She suddenly looked skeptical at the offer. Like she was expecting a trap, Kuro felt a pang of sadness. She was definitely new to the city. Hopefully she hadn't soured to the idea of living there. It really was a nice place to live. Together all three of them made their way through the city streets on foot. Kuro listened patiently as Korra told her story of coming off the boat and heading into the city. By the time they had reached the station she had fully caught him up.

"It sounds like quite the day, Korra."

"Tell me about it," she said before stopping before the steps. She eyed the building warily. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"What about Naga?"

"She will be fine. If it will make you feel any better I can watch her while you go inside."

"Really," she said with skeptical look. "Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Yes, now off you go." He said with a shooing motion. "We will be out here waiting."

"Alright, thanks Officer."

Kuro watched as she walked inside and turned to the whining polar bear dog. "She will be fine, you will see." He patted the dog gently on the neck and she responded by licking him. Drool covered his entire torso and he could only hum in disapproval.

One hour turned into two and Kuro was starting to think they might be out there longer than he had hoped. Other officers were giving him strange looks as he stood next to the massive dog and he was wondering whether or not he should go inside to check on Korra. He wasn't willing to leave Naga alone for too long though. The dog started to look a little hungry so he decided to bring her the stations kennels. It was where they kept all the ostrich horses and mongoose dragons. He got Naga some meat and as they returned to the front steps he was surprised to see Korra waiting for him. She perked up at the sight of her pet and rushed to greet them.

"Hey, there you two are. I was starting to get worried." She laughed as Naga licked her, causing the girls hair to stick up wildly. "C'mon girl, I wasn't gone too long."

"Longer than I would have thought," Kuro said. "What happened in there?"

Korra suddenly looked sheepish. "Um, well I had a little trouble with the chief-"

"Korra, there you are." A voice called out. "Please, try not to wander off."

Kuro was surprised at who it was. "Councilman Tenzin."

The councilman gave him a brief nod. "Officer, thank you for taking care of Korra's pet. Korra, let us get going."

The councilman turned and began to walk off. Korra and Kuro exchanged goodbye waves and Naga licked him again before following her master. Kuro decided to head inside and dry himself. He wondered what Korra had to do with councilman Tenzin. She could be a new potential air acolyte but she didn't seem the type.

He was called into the chief's office later on and stood at attention while she went through some documents. "Officer Kuru, I need you on the security team over at the pro-bending arena."

"I was scheduled for patrol this week."

Chief Beifong frowned at the backtalk. "And I am saying you're working security. There is talk of some kind of underground anti-bending movement. We need to make sure that no incidents happen to escalate things."

He didn't like it, but an order was an order. "Alright ma'am, I'll be there."

It wasn't ideal, but he would do it. The arena had been pretty quiet lately aside from a few brawls. Kuro it might be nice to deal with a quiet job for a few days, It wasn tlike anything too wild could happen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter of Sable Judge and after I post this I will also be posting a new spin-off short story based on a Tales from the Sable Library chapter. In regards to this story, I've based the power structure on Remnant to where it all amounts to a big game of rock, paper, scissors. Huntsman beat Grimm, Grimm beat judges, and Judges beat huntsman. This dynamic shifts in different situations I wanna explore further down the line but that's the basic idea. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and wanted to thank everyone for all the great feedback.**

* * *

Hector knelt silent in the darkness of Ozpins tower, his master was mid-rant in the screen in front of him.

"You are lucky the Supreme Court seems to have other things to deal with. Otherwise there would have been grave consequences to your actions. If I had been in charge of your-Hector, are you even listening to me."

Hector had not really been paying attention to his master's words. His mind was elsewhere, on a question that had been plaguing his thoughts. "Master, do you know of an incident in Mistral involving Pyrrha Nikos?"

His master paused before his eyes narrowed, "The champion? The one you should have arrested for assault of a Sable Judge?"

Hector's own eyes narrowed at the clear misdirect, "Was I wrong in my decision?"

Mavros held his gaze for a few moments before breaking away with a huff, "No. The people need to know that our order is capable of taking down rogue huntsman, but their champions provide a different problem."

"My powers proved strong enough to best her, although she was emotionally unbalanced and unready for the encounter."

Mavros frowned, "Boy, the Sable Judges are honed to defeat huntsmen. Champion or not, that girl has an unlocked aura which put her at an automatic disadvantage against you. Fighting you wasn't the problem, the problem is that Nikhos is a household name in Mistral. This could have been the Schnee incident all over again if you had decided to actually do your job. We don't need tensions between Judges and huntsmen any more strained than they already are."

Hector didn't know whether to take the words as a compliment or insult so he decided to redirect the conversation, "She mentioned a friend of hers, a Patty. Ms. Nikos was angry, very angry. I believe she thinks our order had to do with something involving her friends…passing." He noticed that his master was not saying anything, " We did not have anything to do with it, did we?"

Mavros sighed, and Hector felt a chill run up his spine. "Master, please, this important. Tell me what you know."

Mavros looked down, looking almost…guilty. It was the most emotion he had ever seen out of the old man. "It is a sad story, Hector. One filled with misery and heartache."

"A Judge killed someone, didn't they?" His master nodded, "Were they an Accused?"

Macros ran his hands down his face, the wrinkled line seemed to cast shadows that truly made him look as old as he was. Sable energy did wonders for the body, helping judges ignore pain and the ravages of time. If a Judge ever survived until retirement, they could live for nearly hundred more years still.

But no one could live forever.

Hector was never more reminded of this fact than at the very moment when every year seemed to weigh on his master at once. "There was a tournament in Mistral many years ago. It was a small event where Sanctum academy would proudly test the mettle of its students. Some judges were sent to oversee it."

Hector nodded it made sense. It was standard procedure to have judges oversee such tournaments. It helped prevent any fights from breaking out between contestants and added another safety measure for the audience. "Something went wrong in the tournament then?"

Mavros shook his head, "It went perfectly well. The tournament was proceeding as planned with two very popular students rising through the brackets easily. Two friends, a new student named Pyrrha Nikos and a student in the same year named Patricia Clossun. They were impressive, too impressive."

Hector felt the chill run up his spine as Mavros' face fell into a deep scowl. "They faced off against one another in the finals. It was a fierce match between childhood rivals," Mavros scoffed, "or that's how the announcers made it out to be."

Hector instantly thought of himself and Ciaran, their matchups usually became particularly heated. Their history put too much weight behind every swing they launched at each other.

"Patricia ended up the winner after a grueling match. But during her award ceremony she included a bit where she called out against rampant Mistralian Judge brutality. The attending Judge did not take too kindly to the words."

Hector could imagine, it was highly frowned upon to speak out against a Kingdom's Judges. The girl must have been exceptionally brave, or incredibly foolish.

"The judge confronted withheld her prize and she took affront to the decision. The ensuing argument became one final match." Mavros let out a heavy sigh that already told Hector how this story ended.

Not every matchup with a Judge ended as well as it had with Weiss.

"She was killed in battled then?" The words came out but they were automatic and felt like someone else had said them.

Mavros nodded and Hector felt the disorientation muddle his thoughts and shift his focus. He could barely register that his masters next words.

"The incident was passed logged away and made into just another judgement. It was forgotten, and people moved on."

"What about the girl's family?"

Mavros shook his head, "They could say nothing. They could have spoken out against the Judge, but they would have been alone, and they would have faced their daughter's fate. It was better for everyone to move on."

But someone didn't. Pyrrha Nikos never got over the death of her friend, and she was willing to fight a Judge to prevent the same outcome as before. "Ms. Nikos remembers, and she still holds a grudge."

Mavros nodded, "Then I suggest you rescind your little decision to arrest the girl and deal with her before she becomes a problem. However you feel about the situation does not change the fact that attacking a Judge is a serious crime."

Hector locked eyes with his master and felt his emotions stirring. The cold fear of what he now faced seemed to overshadow everything. What was once an obstacle of communication and understanding now seemed like an impossible river of hate and blood to wade through.

So many years, and so much pain mounted against both sides. Hector was more lost than ever on how to proceed. He realized that there was nothing left to say in his report and gave his master a robotic nod. "Master, I will inform you of my progress soon."

"Wait," Mavros said causing Hector's hand to hover above the button to end the call. "What about the Arc boy, what do you plan for him?"

Hector suddenly realized that he did not actually plan that far ahead. The idea of a test had been one of impulse. He wanted a solution, any solution, to keep everyone happy. But if he made any mistakes in the boy's judgement then it could actually lead to worse problems than before. "I have some ideas, for now having Ms. Nikos training him to his fullest will keep him from falling to far behind his classmates."

Mavros nodded, "With her fear of you she will push him to the limit. Being trained by the champion in addition to the rigorous Beacon classes will either bring up to speed-"

"Or break him," Hector nodded. "He has little choice in the matter."

"Have you told him that?"

Hector paused, "I decided to let Ms. Nikos do things her way. She should be able to get through to him and handle the matter."

"Be careful Hector, you are treading on some very thin ice right now."

Hector nodded and ended the transmission. As soon as his master was gone he sighed and slumped forward, planting his hands on the desk. What a mess.

He straightened up as he heard the door to the office open. Turning around he saw Ozpin stroll in, coffee cup in hand. "I hope your meeting went well."

Hector found he couldn't answer, only look down in thought, the weight of his responsibilities to finally settle in. Ozpin raised an eyebrow as he noticed Hector's mood. "Not very well then I take it."

Hector nodded as he crossed his arms in thought, "My work here has become more complicated than I ever could have imagined."

Ozpin nodded, "It often feels that for those with responsibilities over others. When our every action could have dire effects the people around us it feels like every move is a mistake." Ozpin sighed as he walked around the desk to sit down. "I have been around for long time Hector, and I know that sometimes all you can do is your best."

"What if my best is not good enough?"

"You would be surprised at how good our best can really be, if we choose to truly commit. As for your next step, I believe that there is the matter of some certain Atlas representatives that require your attention."

Hector had almost forgotten about that matter. He gave Ozpin a respectful nod before heading down the tower elevator. He realized that the matter with Ms. Polendina and her father would need to be settled soon.

Judges never partnered with regular huntsman. It made no sense, but it was very clearly a political move to appease Atlas. Sending the girl away or defying the Supreme Court was out of the question, especially with all the concessions he had been given lately. He would need to handle the new situation himself. But he wondered how was going to handle the situation.

To his surprise it seemed like he would need to face his problems sooner than he thought when the elevator doors opened. "Salutations new partner, it is fantastic to see you!"

Penny was standing directly in front of the elevator doors giving Hector a wide smile. On the one hand it was a bit off-putting to have her simply standing there with a smile as if she had been waiting. In fact, he wasn't sure how long she had been waiting there at all. On the other hand having someone so happy to actually see him was a refreshing change of pace.

"It is good to see you as well, Ms. Polendina." She smiled at the words and he gestured for her to follow. Together they headed through the Beacon hallways. "Have you settled in alright?"

"Oh yes, it has been so wonderful coming to Beacon," Penny said joyfully. "I have never been around so many others my age before!"

She waved a group of passing students, they waved back hesitantly as their eyes flickered to Hector. He instantly felt a wave of guilt. "Have you had any luck interacting with students today?"

"I have! I met a few students as I was waiting for you by the elevator. They were heading to the library and asked me why I was standing directly in front of the doors. I said I was waiting for you, my new partner, before they back away slowly and walked in the other direction."

"That…seems a bit rude."

Penny shook her head, "Oh not at all, I am sure they had studying to do." Her eyes narrowed and she suddenly became very serious looking, "As much as I enjoy being here I cannot forget my mission. As the Atlas representative chosen to stand by your side as the first ever huntress partner of a Sable Judge I must do my vest to match such high expectations."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I do not know," she said cheerfully. "But I relish the opportunity to try my best!"

Hector was not used to such unbridled enthusiasm, he especially didn't expect it from a huntress working with a Judge. He realized that their partnerships uniqueness had plenty of opportunities.

Since Hector was confined to the Beacon Academy grounds it meant he would not be heading into any serious danger. They would have the title of partners without any of the risks, which must have been a PR dream come true for the Supreme Council.

The thought of them brought his most recent conversation with Mavros to the forefront of his mind and he suddenly felt ill. He needed to get his mind off of tragedies and into the present. He decided to focus on his new...partner, for now. The word was so strange for him.

"Ms. Polendina, what do you know about the Sable Judges?"

Penny explained what she knew, which was pretty much what everyone knew. He listened to her go on about history and facts. The first hunter's rebellion, the Great War, the Mount Glenn Rebellion…

She was clearly well versed on the matter, she must have been if she had been chosen to partner with him. He let her go on but his attention wandered over to the other students who eyed them both warily. He knew that the general consensus was that when someone talked to a Judge, they were either in trouble or forced to be working with them.

In a school of hunters and huntresses he was the enemy, and associating with him would bring Ms. Polendina no favors. Things would only grow worse if they found out that she was his new partner.

"Ms. Polendina-"

"Judge Hector?"

The new partners looked and Hector saw that it was the members of team CDNL in front of him. Cardin was giving him a smirk. "I wanted to talk to you about that…issue I contacted you about."

Hector straightened up as he realized he was talking about Arc. "It is being handled, Mr. Winchester."

Cardin's brows furrowed in confusion, "Really, because last I saw the little nobody was still a student here. We were just wondering how long we would need to go to class with a fraud."

Hector looked to see the other members of the team nodding in agreement. Hector resisted the urge to react in frustration. "Your allegations have been noted-"

"I heard the little cheat myself, and I called you instead of acting on it. So far we haven't heard a peep out of the professors, my sister or you. It looks like a whole lot of nothing is getting done, and I haven't gotten so much as a thank you."

Hector strolled forward, the suddenness of the action causes Cardin's team to practically leap back. Cardin himself was frozen in place as Hector stood inches away. He was at eye level with Hector, but seemed to shrink under his gaze.

"Thank you Mr. Winchester, you help is appreciated." Hector stood there for a few moments and it took Cardin as long to realize that he had his hand out. The boy shook it slowly, as if holding a snake. Hector nodded, "I suggest you go to class now."

The team scurried off and Hector turned to see Penny giving him an odd look. "What was wrong with those boys? They seemed so frightened for some reason."

Hector held back a sigh, suddenly realizing that she had only told him the history of the Judges. She had not actually shown him that she had any knowledge outside of the history on the order. "Judges are…not perceived well by hunters and huntresses. We tend to put them on edge." After hearing what they did to Nikos and her friend his words felt like an understatement.

They only served to confuse Penny though, "Are you not both a type of protector, are we not all on the same side?"

"Yes, in a way. Hunters kill Grimm, and Judges stop Hunters. Civilians need us both to stay safe, Hunters do not. It creates tension, my order is not usually welcome by schools like these or its residents. Many with their aura try their best to avoid my kind."

"They do not seem to want to avoid you," Penny said pointing past Hector.

He turned to see two familiar faces rushing down the hall. It was Ren and Nora, and they looked nearly panicked. "What happened?"

"Pyrrha and Jaune," Ren gasped out, the names causing Hector to stand ramrod straight.

'What of them, are they alright?"

"They went into the Emerald Forest!" Nora cried out, only to have her mouth covered by Ren. He looked around conspiratorially but relaxed when he saw the hallway was empty.

"They went into the Emerald Forest," he said much more calmly. "She left a note saying something about training for some test you had for him."

Nora nodded, "She made it sound super important, like risk their lives in the forest important!"

"Test?" Penny said as she tilted her head. "I was not aware Sable Judges had the capacity to issue them here."

Hector shook his head, "They...do not." He had been a complete fool, giving a seventeen year old girl such an ultimatum. She had been backed into a corner and had acted accordingly. Now two students were in danger and it was his fault. "I have made a terrible mistake. We must go to them, quickly. Have you told the any of the teachers?"

Ren shook his head, "No, we were scared that if we told them it would mean severe punishment. The forest is absolutely off-limits to students. We came to you because-"

"You're super awesome!" Nora chipped in. "And our friend! And you're going to help us without getting them in trouble…right?"

Hector stared at the girl who looked increasingly nervous after the question. "Let us focus on finding them first. We need to get to the Emerald Forest."

Ren crossed his arms, "How do we get there fast enough? We cannot access the bullheads without alerting any of the staff."

Hector decided to handle things one at a time. "We must prepare first, you will need to arm…yourselves…"

The others looked at him in confusion as Nora poked his arm, "Uh, Judgy, are you alright?"

Hector had an idea. It was a terrible, foolish, completely suicidal idea. "Do either of you know the weight capacity for a Beacon rocket locker?"

Ren and Nora looked stumped, but Penny perked up after a few moments. "The weight capacity for the average Beacon locker is calculated to be roughly around 5,000 pounds." She noticed their stares and gave the others a smile. "Hello, I am Penny Polendina, nice to meet you."

Soon the group was at Ren and Nora's lockers. Hector was not surprised to see them side by side. He wasn't surprised at how quickly they had agreed to his plan either. He turned to Ren, "Do you have their coordinates?"

He nodded as he showed hector his scroll. "I have them right here. I can send the lockers straight to them."

"There's only two," Hector noted. "That means two of us will need to stay behind." The look on Ren and Nora's faced showed what their thoughts on the matter were. "This is my mistake, I will bring them back safely."

"You aren't going without us," Nora said sternly as she placed her hands on her hips. Ren nodded as he crossed his arms. "Their part of our team, and we stick together."

"Well how are we to get us all there then?"

"I am able to assist!" Penny said cheerfully. She walked over and read the coordinates off of Ren's phone. "We will meet you there!"

"How do you plan on-" Ren was cutoff as Penny grabbed him by the waist. A series of swords suddenly appeared behind Penny, floating in mid-air. They all pointed downwards and in a flash green light the two rocketed upwards through the roof.

Hector and Nora watched the flying Penny and a screaming Ren fly off towards the forest, the silence only broken by the sound of crumbling stone.

"So," Nora chimed in, "Friend of yours?"

"New partner."

"I like her."

"I do not doubt it, let us get going Ms. Valkyrie."

Nora nodded and entered her locker. Hector was unable to stuff himself into the one beside. He simply gripped the sides, his hands crushing the metal into handholds. "Ms. Valkyrie, let us go!"

Her locker rushed upwards as Hector imputed the coordinates into his. When he pressed enter Hector suddenly found himself flying upwards out of Beacon and into the open skies. The rumble of the locker in his grip threatened to throw him loose, but he continued to hold on with all his strength.

The rush of air came in through the slits in his helmet. It was freshness and freedom like he could not remember. For a few moment she enjoyed flight, looking around at the endless blue skies surrounding him. Nora's locker was a few meters away, while Ren and Penny were only a bursting green light miles off.

The forest came into view and Hector tensed as the locker angled downwards. The forest grew closer by the second and Hector braced himself with sable energy right before the moment of impact.

Normally the weight of the locker would implant it firmly in the ground. But Hector's additional weight caused it to tear through the forest floor like a meteor. Hector released his grip on the locker and reached inside to pull out Ren's weapons. The others came out of the forest nearby and Hector tossed a still shaking Ren his weapons.

He nodded to Penny, "Good work, Ms. Polendina." She gave him a wide smile and a salute. Hector looked around at the darkening forest. The sun was dipping below the horizon casting the area in a golden twilight. "It will be dark soon. We need to find them, now."

A howl in the distance caught the group's attention and Hector nodded to Ren and Nora. "Go." They nodded before disappearing with a burst of aura enhanced speed. Hector and Penny ran after them. He noticed that she slowed down to match his pace.

"Ms. Polendina, I haven't had the chance to thank you for helping with this. I know you did not have to."

Penny only looked at Hector in confusion, "Is this not what partners do? Help each other when needed?"

Hector nodded hesitantly, "That is true." He knew what she said was true, but having never had a partner before made this new territory for him. Probing this new situation would have to wait until after they saved Jaune and Pyrrha. He decided to change the subject. "So…you can fly?"

Penny suddenly looked intently at the ground, "I am a normal girl," she said hastily.

Hector did not have time to comment before they broke through the tree line into a small clearing. The two partners stopped as they too in the sea of black shapes ahead. The area was absolutely swarming with Beowolves, all collecting around the center of the area.

Hector could see shapes and colors through the throng of monsters. Team JNPR was in the middle of it all fighting off the horde. He needed to relieve the pressure, and fast. "We need to get in there and help them."

"Understood," Penny shouted as she blasted forward.

"Wait, Polendina no!" His protest died as the closest beowolves turned only for Penny to _annihilate_ them in the hail of blades. It was like watching art in motion, her movements precise and fluid as the blades carved through the horde.

Hector watched for a few moments before leaping into the fray. He was near invisible to the monsters which let him get the first hit on a nearby beowolf. He slammed into the monster with his shoulder and sent it sprawling. It barely had time to snarl before he flipped his sword, grabbed the blade, and slammed the pommel against the side of its head.

The beast's bone mask cracked and it stumbled into a tree. Hector followed up with a kick to its stomach that doubled it over. It howled and he grabbed its open jaw, with a roar he tore it free before sending his blade through its skull and the tree behind.

He pulled the blade out as a group of Ursa broke through the tree line he could see things were only going to get worse. His sword was not going to be able to help him or the others in this quickly growing nightmare.

He decided to make a call.

His scroll rang twice before being answered, "Hello?"

"Ms. Adel, it is Judge Hector. We have met before." He heard the sound of screams and explosions. Nora's hysterical laughter mixed with the howls of dismembered beowolves to create a terrifying symphony.

"I remember, kind of hard to forget a Judge who partied with me and a bunch of pirates." The sound of a buzzsaws and lasers tore burning through grimm was only matched by the horrific screech of an incoming flock of nevermores. "…is something the matter, cause it sounds like-"

"I need your assistance," Hector said cutting right to the point. He ducked under a tree that went flying through the air. He turned to see that there were now boarbatusk rolling through the area, tearing across the field. One came close by and he managed to grab one by the tusk with one hand.

With a vicious swing he slammed it against a tree stunning it long enough to stomp its head in with his boot. "I know that it is a lot to ask, but I need you to send your weapon locker to my coordinates."

"You need my gun?"

"Yes, it is a matter of life and death." Hector winced as a vicious hiss cut through the air. A King Taijutu and its twin heads came slithering through the dark and entered the fray. Hector could not believe how bad things were getting. He was becoming very tempted to call the Beacon staff for help.

He looked to see Penny decimating grimm by the dozen. Her blades scything through their number like a hot knife through butter. But with every monster that died, more just took their place. It was like the horde was never ending. He could only imagine how difficult things were going for team JNPR. Without Penny to relieve the pressure he was sure they would have died already.

"Judge, my scroll says you're in the Emerald forest," Coco said, the concern clear in her voice. "That place is teeming with grimm year round, the teachers need to go in there at least twice a month to stop them from building up. It's night too, you need to get out of there before they swarm you."

"Too late for that, Ms. Adel," Hector said as he hurled his blade like a javelin in the leg of a nearby Ursa. It howled as he pulled the blade out and climbed onto its back. He slipped the point of the sword into the unarmored part of its neck and twisted with a loud nap.

"I can tell, locker is sent. Good luck Judge."

Hector hung up and looked up as a weapons locker flew through the air and crushed a boarbatusk upon landing. It was set to open, so he reached inside and pulled out a small black designer handbag. Penny landed next to him and eyed the weapon while decapitating some beowolves.

"Oh, what a nice bag," she said without a hit of sarcasm. "It matches your armor!"

Hector decided to take the compliment, "…thank you Ms. Polendina." He pressed a button on the handle and watched as the bag shifted into its minigun form.

"Oh, what a nice weapon, it matches your armor!"

"Ms. Polendina, we need to get team JNPR out of that mob, now." Penny nodded and he watched as her blades formed a circle mid-air.. He began stirring the minigun barrel as they walked towards the dark mass of grimm. "Come Ms. Polendina, we have students to save."

He released a storm of bullets as Penny's blade circle shot out a beam of pure green energy. The collective blasts sliced through the grimm line and the ash they produced began to cloud the air. Hector did not release the minigun trigger, letting the shells spray around him and the bullets cut through fur and bone alike.

Penny's beam melted the monsters, cutting through their ranks as easily as a flashlight through shadow. Any and all doubts Hector had of her being partnered to a Sable Judge were washed away completely.

The grimm count in the clearing lowered quickly soon enough. The last few were mopped up by a very tired, extremely battered team JNPR. Once they were clear Hector walked forward. The whole team was gasping for breath, bite marks and clashes covered their clothing. Jaune and Pyrrha wore their combat gear which could be repaired but Ren and Nora's school clothing were completely ruined.

The group straightened up as he approached. They eyed him tired, but alertly, as he approached Pyrrha. She was drenched in sweat and bruised, but the hatred in her eyes was unyielding. He walked up to her and forced herself to stand up straight and lock eyes with him with a guarded expression.

It was a tense few moments before he spoke. "I am sorry." Shock overrode her other emotions as Pyrrha stared at him open mouthed. He looked over at the rest of the team who were watching the scene with wide eyes. "I owe you all an apology."

A howl cut through the night cutting Hector off. Jaune groaned and the rest of his team followed. "Are you kidding me? How may grimm are in this forest?"

Hector turned to Jaune and pointed towards the school, "You and your team need to get out of here."

"How," he asked in confusion, "we can't go on foot."

"The same way we came in, take your lockers and use the return function. Me and Penny will be able to cover you while you make your retreat, then follow behind."

Pyrrha was still in shock but another series of roars snapped her back into action. "He's right. That should work."

"Ooh, ooh," Nora said excitedly, "Judgy messed up Renny's locker on the way in. We only have three now. Two of us will have to share one!" She absolutely beamed towards Ren who didn't seem to notice the look, while Hector noticed Pyrrha and Jaune's faces blush a deep red. "I volu-"

"That is unnecessary," Penny said cheerfully. Ren suddenly shot up and waved his hands in panic.

"Um, no offense but I would rather go into the locker."

Somehow Nora managed to beam even brighter before Penny shook her head. "No, I mean we have an extra locker. Judge Hector called in one and used the weapon inside to help save you all."

The team all looked at Hector and down to the minigun he had changed back to its handbag form. Most of the team gave him an odd look while Nora 'oohed'. "What a nice bag! It really matches your armor."

"…thank you Ms. Valkyrie. Now get to your locker." The team shuffled past him and he didn't fail to notice Nora's grumpiness before getting in her locker. The others did the same as Ren entered Coco's and together the team blasted off towards Beacon.

Hector's eyes widened as he watched them fly way only to be trailed by a fluttering black mass. It was a murder of nevermore, cawing and hungry for blood. But in the lockers it would be impossible for the team to defend themselves. Hector quickly looked to Penny who had noticed the monsters too.

"Go, fly after them and keep them safe."

"But-"

"No arguing, I will be fine but they will not. I will meet you back at Beacon."

She looked to argue before nodding and blasting off into the sky. Hector helped by firing at the nevermore's from the ground with the minigun. The sky was filled with the sound of steel slicing through feathers and the occasion green blast. Once they were out of sight Hector turned the gun back into a bag and attached it magnetically to his back.

The grimm rushed past him like a dark wave, the sable energy masking his presence like a veil. The trip back was long, and the moon was rising, forcing him to stumble his way through the dark. After a few minutes he received a call on his scroll.

"This is Judge-"

"Hector," the frigid tone of the voice caused Hector to wince. Canary spoke calmly, but the underlining fury was obvious. "Is there any reason why I just found your partner waiting at the front gates?"

"I-"

"And does that reason have to do with saving a team of students that recently went into the Emerald Forest?"

"They-"

There was an explosive sigh, "Stay right there, I'm coming to get you."

"You do not have to-"

" ."

The call ended and Hector weighed the danger of staying in a grimm filled forest and disobeying a very angry Canary. He decided for the safer option and found a nearby stump to sit on. It was a pleasant night, there were plenty of stars to see and the quiet was only occasionally broken by the howls of grimm in the distance.

It was not long before he heard the roar of a bullhead overhead. He looked up to see it's silhouette against the shattered moon. The dropship lowered enough for a series of ropes to drop down. He grabbed several to hold his weight and used them to climb up into the aircraft. The ship took off and Hector found himself face to face with a very cross Canary.

"Tell me everything."

The sun was rising when they returned to Beacon. The bullhead touched down on the Beacon runway and Hector thanked the yawning pilot before exiting. Canary hopped off after him and together they headed back to the school.

Canary was not in the best mood. "When I get my hands on that cereal peddling-"

"No," Hector said simply. "The fault was mine. I acted out of emotion and made a mistake that could have cost lives."

Canary crossed her arms, "You didn't send her into the dangerous grimm filled forest, Hector."

"Did I not? I forced her to take drastic action because she thought I might murder her leader and friend." Hector glared at Canary, "Do the other staff members know about any of this?"

"No, I'm the only one. I have half a mind to tell the rest of the staff though."

"Do what you need to, but I will take full responsibility for my actions and this mess."

Canary sighed as she ran her hands down her face. "We can keep this between us…but I'm making their team run laps. So many laps."

Hector nodded, "Fair enough." He paused, "Make Arc run a few extra, he needs to training."

Canary nodded and split off to get some sleep before classes started. Hector headed to the schools front gate to find Penny still standing there attentively. "Ms. Polendina."

She turned with a gasp, "Judge Hector, I am glad to see you have returned unharmed!"

"It was quite the night."

"Yes, it was amazing to be part of such an adventure and on my second day here as well!"

Hector held back a wince, "Yes, well, things are not usually this hectic." The words felt like a lie as soon as he said them. "We still have something important to do." They headed to the dorms and entered.

Penny smiled as she took in the details of the halls and Hector walked carefully to avoid waking anyone. He was reminded that it was Saturday when he knocked lightly on team CFVY's door only to have it opened immediately by Coco. She swiped her weapon from his hand and slammed the door shut without a word.

With that out of the way he headed down the hall to where he knew team JNPR's dorm was. He knocked lightly on the door and waited. The door was opened and Hector barely had time to react as Nora tackled him in a hug.

He patted her lightly on the back, "Hello, Ms. Valkyrie." She only giggled and looked up, which let him see the bags under her eyes. "Have you slept at all? Are any of you injured?"

"Nope," she giggled. "I mean Jaune threw up a few times in his locker and had to take a few showers, but we're all fine. We just needed to make sure you were alright."

Pyrrha walked up behind her, "Yes, we did."

Hector was at a loss for words. He recovered when he realized they were still in the hall. "May we talk about this inside?"

He was guided into the dorm room by Nora, Penny following close behind. He entered and enjoyed the sight of the living area. Posters of comic book heroes, a small library of philosophy books in the corner, an abandoned board game at the table, and the smell of pancakes wafting through the air.

Nora broke away from him and went to sit on the couch next to Ren who smiled at him. He elbowed a sagging Jaune who bolted awake with a snort. Pyrrha stood a few feet away, her expression guarded with some curiosity shining in her eyes. "Hello Judge Hector…and friend?"

"Hello," Penny said smiling and giving the group a wave that Nora excitedly returned. "Salutations, I am Penny Polendina, official partner to Minor Sable Judge Hector."

The words caused all their eyes to widen as Pyrrha looked Penny over, "Partner? A Judge has never partnered with any huntsman before. Why now?"

"It is a long story, involving Atlas and some changes for the future for Judges and huntsman alike. But that is a story for another day. Now, I have come to fix a mistake that nearly cost you your lives."

The others looked at Hector with open curiosity, but Hector focused on Pyrrha. "I had no right to issue such an ultimatum to you. I am not a teacher, nor am I a huntsman. I acted out of emotion and blind disregard for your emotions and what my actions would cause."

He turned towards Jaune who shirked under his gaze, "What you did was wrong and should never have been allowed." Jaune seemed to somehow sink lower into the couch as Hector continued, "It was foolish, dangerous, and risks both your life and the lives of those around you unnecessarily." He sank lower with every word, his expression pained with guilt.

Pyrrha walked up to Hector angrily, "How dare you-"

"No," he said sternly casing her to stop, "He needs to hear this, and so do you. I understand that he is your teammate, that he is your friend. But he is also your leader, who is both unexperienced and completely unused to the rigors of your lifestyle." He paused for a few moments to let the words sink in. "That being said, it is not up to me whether or not he stays or goes. That is your Headmasters decision, and he has made his position clear on the matter."

Jaune stared at him in shock, "Ozpin knows...how I got in?"

"Apparently," Hector said coldly casing the boy to wince. "I do not agree with his decision, but I will not interfere since it is not mine to make." Jaune marginally relaxed at the words. Pyrrha instead shot him a cold glare.

"That is news to me," Pyrrha said spitefully. "From my experience the judges do whatever they want, whenever it suits them. You could have your order force Ozpin to expel him."

Hector felt a stab of guilt and pain at the words, it scythed through his body and left him drained. "I know, and I am sorry for what happened to your friend all that time ago," he poured all the sincerity he had into the words. "What happened to you both was wrong, and I am sorry. But I will not throw my weight around to get what I want, especially in a field I am not well versed in."

"I forced you into a corner with a test I had no right to give, and you tried to train Jaune with any tools you had available." Pyrrha looked away, guilt flickering across her face. Hector took the chance to look over at Jaune. "I do not know what Ozpin sees in you, or why he chose you to lead this team. But he is the one who trains huntsmen, not me."

He walked over to Jaune who tensed as Hector knelt and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Hector in confusion as he took a deep breathe. "I can only have faith in him, and in you."

Jaune made a fantastic impression of a fish as his mouth continued to open and close in shock. Hector squeezed his shoulder before standing. He looked to see Ren and Nora giving him warm smiles, he nodded before walking back to the room's entrance. He turned back to address the team one more time.

"Tonight will not happen again, understood?" The all nodded and he released a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. "Jaune, you will succeed or fail based on this school's standards, not mine. But considering that it is Beacon, it is not much of an improvement for your situation."

Jaune nodded, "I understand, I-thank you. I promise, I am going to try my hardest. You won't regret believing in me."

"See that I do not. While I cannot impose a test I will administer judgement, to you and your teachers, should your continued presence risk your life or the lives of those around you."

Jaune stood up and looked Hector in the eyes through his helmet. He was still nervous, but there was determination in his eyes. "I would drop out myself before I put my team in danger."

Hector stared him down as he crossed his arms, "Words are easy, Mr. Arc."

"An Arc never goes back on their word," Hector noticed the resolve in his voice. The determination in the words caused him to let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. He realized that he actually believed Jaune.

"You and your team should get some sleep. You all will be reporting to Mrs. Duff later today for a special remedial lesson."

Jaune rubbed the back of his neck. He was suddenly back to his awkward self. "Oh, um, cool? Is this, you know, punishment or training?"

"Yes." Hector saw them exchanging concerned looks before he stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

"I thought you handled that very well," Penny said. Hector blinked, she had been so quiet that he had forgotten that she was there.

"Thank you Ms. Polendina, it was not an easy situation." He paused before turning back to her. "Ms. Polendina, you have proven a valorous and steadfast companion. Your actions saved lives, and for that I thank you."

Penny smiled as she rocked on her feet, "Well, I did not want to disappoint my new partner. I am glad we managed to get all the students back safe."

"I am glad as well…partner."


End file.
